Digimon: The legend of the royal Knights
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Long ago, a great war broke out in the digital world. A war for the world itself. The two sides had a goal to accomplish in this war. One fought to bring peace and happiness to the digital word. While the other fought for total control for the digital world. In the end the one's who won in the end was King drasil and the royal knights. But the war is long away from over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I decided to start a new story about digimon. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Digimon: The legend of the royal knights**

Chapter 1: A legend

Long ago, when the digital world was at peace with their ruler King Drasil,Digimon lived in peace and harmony. But then seven evil digimon who called themselves the seven demon loads along with their master Millenniummon threaten to plage the digital world into darkness. They defeated King Drasil, and the digital world was soon devoured by darkness. Only a few digimon chose to oppose Millenniummon and the seven demon lords, for their King. But the Seven demon lords deleted all who oppose them and their master. King Drasil who saw his world and people (or digimon) being ruled through fear and power, decided to call some help from the human world to assist him, in defeating the Seven demon loads, and Millenniummon.

His call was answered, and 20 children came to assist him to win back his home.

The children were also giving a digimon partner from King Drasil, one for each of them. They all became great friends really fast.

The battle between the humans and their partners and King Drasil against the Demon loads and Millenniumon lasted four three years in the digital world. Lots of Digimon were killed (or deleted) in the war.

But King Drasil and the Humans and their partners defeated the Demon loads and Millenniumon and won back the digital world. But Millenniumon said something to King Drasil before he was sealed away.

"You may have won the battle, but not the war, Mark my words, the digital world will be mine''.

Those words troubled King Drasil greatly, but he chose to ignore them for now. Because he had other troubles to attain.

Even if they won the war, lots of sacrifices were made.

Lots of digimon were deleted. The digital world was almost destroyed.

And most of all the human children, only 15 and their partners were left alive, while the other five and their partners were killed.

The remaining children also lost something, they may still be children but they lost their child like spirit and were forced to grow up.

King Drasil feels that it is his fault that things came to this.

But the remaining children told him that they know how dangerous this war was, but they still fought for him and the digimon and their dead friends fealt the same.

King Drasil soon sent the children back to their home world, but not without saying goodbye to their partners.

However three teen of the remaining children and their Digimon partners created a bond so strong that it created a new power for each of them.

This power allowed them to merge with their Digimon partners to form three teen digimon with unimaginable power.

This power that these three teen digimon had won the war for King Drasil.

King Drasil who saw this power decided to make these three teen digimon his great champion knight Digimon.

These Digimon had no name so King Drasil decided to give them a name.

 **The Black Knight was named: Alphamon – The Alpha Knight.**

 **The White Knight was named: Omnimon- The knight of Fusion.**

 **The Golden Knight was named: Magnamon- The knight of Miracles.**

 **The Crimson Knight was named: Gallantmon- The knight of the Hazard.**

 **The Black and White Knight was named: Leopardmon- The knight of Strategy.**

 **The Pink Knight was named: Crusadermon- The knight of the Rose.**

 **The Dark purple Knight was named: Craniumon- The knight of Steel.**

 **The Silver Knight was named: Dynasmon- The knight of Winds.**

 **The Red Knight was named: Kentaurosmon- The knight of Speed.**

 **The blue Knight was named: UlforveVeedramon- The knight of Victory.**

 **The Dragon Knight was named: Examon- The Dragon Emperor knight.**

 **The human Knight was named: Gankoomon- The holy knight.**

 **The last Knight was named: Jesmon- The Knight of Security.**

These Knights were a ray of hope to all Digimon.

When the digital world would be at the brink of destruction. These Knights would come to save the digital world and destroy the forces of evil.

They also had another name.

A name that would bring hope to the innocent and fear to their enemies.

They were called.

 **THE ROYAL KNIGHTS.**

* * *

 **So did you like this story. If you did then sent a review.**


	2. The war continues

**Hey guys. anyway this is a davis x kari and Veemon x Gatomon okay. anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Digimon: The legend of the Royal Knights

Chapter 2: The war continuous.

(Flashback 10 years ago)

In a dark part of the digital world, the last battle for the Digital world is taking place.

Then an explosion of great power appeared in the dark battle field.

A grotesque beast with four long black claws, two huge long feet with red claws, its head was an insect like head but with blue spikey hair sticking out from the back with red eyes and sharp fangs, it also has two Giga Cannons on it's back with some strange fiery aura in a shape of a winged dragon-like creature that acts as some kind of skin coat for it, fell to the ground defeated.

This is Millenniummon, the digimon that pledged the digital world into darkness. In front of the fallen Millenniummon stood thirteen digimon, and behind them are hundreds of Knightmon and above the Knightmon were an Imperialdramon FM and Justimon.

These thirteen digimon in front of Millenniummon are the Royal Knights, protects of the digital world and King Drasil's guardian champion digimon.

Alphamon approached the fallen digimon and said. "It's over Millenniummon, the chaos you brought to the Digital world is over''. Millenniummon looked at Alphamon and said. **"No it's not Royal knight, tell this to your King, you may have won the battle but not the war, mark my words, the digital world will be mine''.** Alphamon looked at Millenniummon in the eye and said.

 **"Even if you return to the digital world to bring chaos again, we Royal Knights will be here to protect the digimon from your darkness''.**

Alphamon turned to his Royal Knights comrades and said. "Now's our chance to seal him, to end this chaos and revenge our fallen comrades, Knights prepare the seal''. Magnamon, Omnimon, Crusadermon, leopardmon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Kentaurosmon, Craniamon, Gankoomon, Examon, Jesmon and UlforceVeedramon nodded to Alphamon and got around the fallen Millenniumon and formed a circle around Millenniummon.

The Royal knights then powered up there power and it formed an Aura around them.

Alphamon's Aura was black. Omnimon's arua was white. Magnamon's Aura was Golden. Gallantmon's Aura was crimson. Leopardmon's Aura was black and white. UlforceVeedramon's Aura was blue, Examon's Aura was red, Gankoomon's Aura was Yellow, Craniamon's Aura was purple, Jesmon's Aura was White and Red, Kentaurosmon's Aura was Icy blue, Dynasmon's Aura was sliver, Crusadermon's Aura was pink.

The Royal knights Aura shoot out to Millenniummon and surrounded him. Millenniummon looked at the Magnamon and said. **"I will escape this prison and make you all pay for getting in my way''.**

When Millenniummon finished his sentence, a light appeared around Millenniummon's body that soon consumed him. The light then went up into the sky and the darkness around the digital world then disappeared. The Sky was back to blue and the light around the battle field finally returned.

When the light around Millenniummon disappeared there was a giant stone in Millenniummon's place.

The Royal knights then power down and the Aura around then vanished. Alphamon turned to look at the Knightmon and said. "With the seal of this final enemy, now the darkness that plunged the digital world into chaos has come to an end''. Alphamon stabbed his axe into the ground. "Raise a cry of victory, let the whole digital world know that peace has finally been restored''.

The Knightmon raised their weapons into the air and shouted. **"WWWWWWAAHHHHHH''.**

Alphamon turned to look at his Royal Knight Comrades and said. "My Comrades, We have finally did it, we have avenged our fallen Comrades''. Alphamon shock his head. "No, not our Comrades, our friends, may they finally rest in peace knowing that we have finally ended this war and brought peace''.

Alphamon raised his hand into the air. The Royal Knight nodded to their leader and raised their hands as well''.

Magnamon looked up into the sky and thought. "You rest in peace now crystal, I have keep my promise''. Magnamon then smiled under his mask.

(Flashback end)

A 14 year old boy with long Dark crimson spikey hair that went to the sides of his head with tanned skin opened his eyes that are dark red that look like dark brown to see that he was in bed. He looked at his pyjamas that are dark grey long pants and long shirt.

He looked up at the ceiling. "It's been so long since I had that dream''. The boy said to himself before he turned to look at a picture next to the window.

The sun's light was blocking most of the picture but he was looking at one part of the picture. In the picture was a boy with dark crimson spikey hair just like him wearing black shoes, Dark long blue pants, a long dark blue shirt over a golden vest and wearing black fingerless cloves with a blue little dragon with red eyes, a horn on its nose, a yellow V on its head, a white stomach, two hands with five fingers that look like claws and two three toes feet, along with a tail and it had a pair of fangs for teeth.

Both of them were smiling with the human giving the victory sign with his hands.

The boy did a sad smiled and said. "I miss you, Veemon''. The boy then got out of bed to get ready for school.

* * *

 **(Kari's POV)**

A 12 year old girl with long brown hair that reaches to her shoulders with brown eyes woke up from her bed. She had white skin and was wearing pink pyjamas and was very beautiful.

This was Kari Kamiya, one of the Digidestined and the holder of the crest of light and partner to a Gatomon. It's been years since she and the other Digidestined have been to the digital world and said goodbye to their partners. She got up from her bed and got some clothes and went to take a shower to get ready for school.

She was excited this year because her fiend T.K said he was moving over to Odaiba and was joining her school. She was glad that they would be spending time together like old times. Then she thought about her Childhood friend, Davis Motomiya.

Originally he was supposed to be moving to Tai's high school. But somehow he convinced the principal to let him stay in the school until she moves to high school as well.

When she asked him how he did it, he just said that he had a polite discussion with the principal. She didn't understand what he means but she was happy none the less.

Other people would think that who did that was a stoker, but she know that he was doing this to stay close to her and protect her. She was grateful to have a friend who cares enough for her to stay in a school that knows everything they know.

Kari finished having her shower and put on her clothes. She is now wearing a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and grey boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck.

She looked at herself in a mirror so she can look at her long hair. She has been thinking about cutting her hair shot but she decided to do that if she can't find something a hold her hair for her.

She exited her room which was one the room she shared with her older brother, Tai but now he has his own room. She went into the kitchen to see her breakfast ready for her to eat and her brother Tai Now wearing a green Jacket over a white shirt and grey pants looking for something.

Tai turned to see Kari looking at him and said. "Hey Kari, have you seen my goggles anywhere, I swear that I put them here''.

Kari sighed at her brother. This isn't the first time that his goggles went missing. Their mother thinks that Tai is too old for wear goggles so she treys to hide them from Tai, but he always finds them. "I think mum so trying to hide them from you again Tai''. Kari said to her brother.

Tai looked at his sister and said. "Why does she keep doing that to me, There important''. "It's because she thinks you're too old to be wearing Goggles, now if where done here, I have breakfast waiting for me''. Kari said going to the table.

After she finished her breakfast, Tai came over to the table with his Goggles on his head. Kari looked at her brother and said. "So you found them again, huh''. Tai smiled at his sister. "She can try as many times as she wants but I find keep finding them''.

Kari just smiled and got up from her chair. "I have to go now or else Davis and I will be late to school again''. Tai watched his sister gets her bag and said. "I should still thank him for looking after you, but man I wished he was in my school so we can play soccer together''.

Kari put her bag on and looked at her brother one last time before she exited the house. "You of all people should know that he won't leave that school until I do, Bye big brother''. Kari said before closing the door to her house and rushing down the building to go to school with Davis.

When Kari made it down the building, she didn't see Davis waiting for her.

"Looks like I'm the first one down here this time''. Kari started to wait for her friend when she saw someone her age walking down the stairs. It was a boy with black spikey hair, red eyes and was wearing a red shirt with dark pants.

When the boy got down the stairs, he dropped his hand around Kari's shoulder. "Hello my beautiful angel''. Kari signed at what he said. "Hello Red, how are you''.

This guy is called Red Sky. He is one of the top students in her school and he thinks he can own whatever he wants.

He also has a crush on Kari and he wants her for himself. He smiled and said. "I'm good my little angel of light, how about we walk to school together, arm in arm''. Kari just gave him a nervous smile and said. "I'm waiting for Davis, Red, so you should just go because I might be waiting for a while''.

The thing is, Kari likes him, but only as a friend but he always tries to claim her as his girlfriend and what's worse is that is lives in the same building as her and even tries to convince Tai to let him be her boyfriend, but Tai always says No.

Red just kept that smile that sends an uncomfortable chill her spine. "Forget that loser and lets go to school or even my house right now if you want''. Red said bringing his face closer to Kari's. Red didn't like Davis because Kari spends lots of time with him. He even keeps Red away from Kari.

Kari was about to say to Red not to call Davis a loser, but then Red was tossed away from Kari into the wall.

Kari turned to look at who tossed Red away. It was a boy 14 years old with spikey dark crimson hair that went down to the sides of his head with red eyes almost dark brown with tan skin. He was wearing a long slave black jacket over a blue slave less shirt with red cloves. He was also wearing long Dark blue pants with golden lines and had crimson sport shoes. Kari smiled at the boy and said. "Good morning Davis''.

 **(Davis's POV)**

I was really having a good morning. I had that dream that I haven't had in a long time, Jun spent the morning not annoying me. Our parents spent breakfast with us after so long. All in all, it was a good morning, but I guess that all good things must come to an end.

The first thing I see when I get down the building to walk to school with Kari is Red trying to make a move on her.

Red got up from the ground and glared at me. "What the hell is your problem, Jackass''. Red said to Davis. Davis glared back at Red. "My problem is you, I told you once, I told you a thousand times, Kari is not interested in you''. Davis said to Red, standing in front of Kari. "And I told you a million times to not get in the way of my Angel and me''. Red said.

"I would love to beat you to the ground right now, but I can't''. Davis said. Red gained a smirk on his face. "That's right, you can't beat me because your too weak''. Davis got pissed off at what he said. He can easily beat him in no time, but he can't right now.

"I can't shut you up right now, because Kari and I will be late for school''. Davis said to Red, grabbing Kari's left hand with his right hand and started to walk away. "See you later''.

Even if Davis didn't see it, Kari was blushing. Kari had a childhood crush on Davis for a long time for all he's done for her.

He took care of her when Tai couldn't. He brought her flowers when she was sick, and helped her when she was in trouble and always stayed by her side. Before Kari even knew it, she fall in love with him.

Kari looked back at Red to see him bring out a rock he had in his pocket. "Hey you bastard''. Red said before he Throw the rock at Davis who had his back turned to him. "Catch this''. Davis let go of Kari's hand before he cached the rock. Davis turned around and throw the rock right back Red.

The rock connected with Red's stomach and sent him back to the ground. Red grabbed his stomach in pain. Davis looked at Red moaning in pain. "So pathetic how you act tough and yet can't take a hit''. Davis said before he grabbed Kari's hand and started to walk to school again. Kari knew that Davis only talks that way to him to keep Red away from her.

But she didn't know why Davis heated Red so much. She asked him why and he just told her that Red thinks that he is the strongest but his just weak and knows nothing about what strength really is.

Kari was confused at what Davis said so she asked him what strength meant to him. Davis told Kari that strength was the ability to protect the ones you love. Kari understands what Davis said. Davis and Kari soon left Red alone to make it to school.

Red got up from the ground and growled angrily. "Damn you Davis, for always getting in my way''.

* * *

 **(Digital world)**

"Run for your life. If you want to live, run away''. An Elecmon said running away with some other Digimon from a battle taking place in the now ruin forest. The battle was of three sides.

One side was an army of black devil like digimon called **Devidramon**. The other side was an army of Tyrannomon and Cyclonemon and Tankmon with what seems to be a dark ring on them with their eyes glowing red. The last army was of knight like digimon with a shield on their backs and holding a sword with both their hands.

These Digimon are called **Knightmon**. And they seem to be protecting the digimon running away.

Among the digimon that are running away was a white cat like digimon with yellow cloves and a ring around its tail. This is Gatomon, the digimon partner of Kari Kamiya and her close friend.

Gatomon turned around to look at battle going on. "Just what is going on here, I get why those Tyrannomon, Cyclonemon and Tankmon are fighting, but what is with those Knightmon and Devidramon''. Gatomon said to herself looking at the battle.

A Devidramon fire an attack at a Knightmon but it missed. The attack was now going for Gatomon. Gatomon just managed to dodge the attack but the Blass made Gatomon's tail ring come off.

Gatomon saw her tail ring come off and saw it go into the battle field. "No my tail ring''. Gatomon said trying to reach for it. But an explosion between the three armies blew her away from the battle.

* * *

 **(Real world)**

Davis and Kari just managed to make it to school before it started. Davis went to his seat and signed. "We could have been here a lot earlier if that asshole didn't get in the way''. Davis said to himself tired from the running to school he did with Kari.

Kari took her seat next to Davis and said. "It's okay Davis. We still made it to school on time''. Davis looked at his childhood friend and said. "Yeah but still, we could have got here match earlier if it wasn't for Red''. Kari just gave him a smile and he gave one back.

The teacher who was a man in his late 20s came into the room and said. "Class please May I have you attention''. The class quieted down and looked at the teacher. "Good, we have a new student so treat him with respect okay''. The teacher said before he turned to look at the door. "You can come in now''.

The door open and a boy that's the same age as Kari came in. He had blond hair and blue eyes with light skin. He also seems to be wearing a light beige bucket hat and a khaki sleeveless vest over a light green T-shirt, dark green shorts, dark blue socks and beige boots with grey soles.

To many people he seems harmless but to Davis, this boy was different.

There was a feeling about him that makes Davis know that he is no normal boy. "This guy is different''. Davis thought to himself. "I can tell that his a good person but he seems to have a hatred for darkness''. The boy bowed to the class and said. "Hello, my name is Takeru Takaishi but just call me T.K.''.

There were lots of reactions in the class at seeing T.K. The girls shouted out how cute he looked and the boys were thinking how cool he looks. But Davis had a different thought. "His name is T.K, who the hell came up with that name''.

The teacher said. "Quiet down class, now Mister Takaishi you can sit next to the girl with brown hair-''. He was cut off when Davis glared at him and he started sweeting. He knew how much Davis dislikes him and if he doesn't call Kari by her name, Davis soon makes him regret it. "I mean Miss Kamiya''.

T.K looked at his new teacher a little confused, but he took his seat anyway. T.K turned to look at Kari and said. "Together again Huh Kari and your hair looks good like that''.

Kari smiled at her friend and said. "Thank you T.K and you look nice too''. T.K blushed at her words and smiled. Davis looked at Kari and was surprised. She didn't talk to strangers and much less talk in class. "You know this guy Kari''. Kari looked at Davis and nodded. "Yeah we go way back''.

Davis smiled at what Kari said. Other than him, Kari didn't have much friends at school. Davis looked at T.K and said. "Nice to see one of Kari's friends''. T.K looked at Davis and was confused at why a fourteen year old was in this school when he should be in high school. Before he could say anything, Davis turned to his book to do his work.

* * *

 **(Digital world)**

In the same forest where the battle was taking place, an orange reptile dinosaur like Digimon with green eyes was running away from the battle between the three armies and looked a little hurt. This is Agumon, Tai Kamiya's digimon partner and best friend.

An explosion happened behind him that sent him to the ground. Agumon closed his eyes in pain and shouted out. "TTTTTTAAIIIIIIIII''. In the real world, Tai's digivice started to flash. Tai looked at his digivice and said. "Agumon''.

* * *

 **(Back to Davis)**

"So far my day has been hell''. Davis thought to himself looking through his locker.

Red arrived late to school and he told the teachers that it was Davis's fault, but Davis told them that he was late because he tried to flirt with Kari and forget school. The teachers believed Davis and gave Red detention. This pissed Red off. Fist Davis got in his way of getting Kari and now detention.

So for the whole day Red has tried to make Davis pay, but all he did was annoy Davis and got in more trouble. Davis spent the day with Kari and T.K just Incase Red tries something with Kari again.

Finally the school was finished for today. He was going through his locker to get some books to help him with homework. When he brought out enough books something else came out of his locker and he quickly catches it.

Davis brought what he cached to his face to look at it. It was a Device in a rectangle shape (Same shape as a Fusion loader from digimon fusion) and it was blue with five golden buttons. It had a screen on the top part and had a Golden mark on the down part of it. (The mark of miracles') It also had a golden ring connected to it. "It's my Digivice''. Davis said to himself.

After his adventure in the digital world, King Drasil allowed him and his team to keep their Digivices. It holds lots of memories for Davis. Both good and bad ones like how he meet his partner Veemon. Davis signed and put his digivice into his pocket.

"Hey Davis''. Davis heard Kari's voice. He turned to Kari with T.K walking over to him. Davis put his books back into his locker and closed it. Kari and T.K stopped in front of Davis as he looked at them. "Davis, I want you to meet my friend T.K''. Kari said to Davis. Davis looked at Kari's blond friend and said. "Hey how's it going''. T.K smiled at Davis. Kari turned to look at T.K and said. "T.K, this is Davis Motomiya, My childhood friend''.

T.K perked up and started felling jealous when Kari called Davis her childhood friend. "Really, how long have you two Know each other and when did you meet''. Davis did his best to not sign again. There was another guy interested in Kari Red alone was more than enough to deal with.

Kari looked at Davis and gave a smile that he loved so much. "Davis and I have known each other for seven years now and we meet when I was five years old and when he was seven years old, his even Tai's prodigy''. Kari said.

Davis looked down at the ground with a sad look. It has been seven years for Kari but for him, it has been ten years. He heated lying to her but he swore to never talk about the digital world until it needs him again.

T.K now looked impressed and let out a whistle. "Wow your even Tai's prodigy, that's so awesome''. Davis smiled at him and was about to ask him something when a purple heard girl that's a year younger than Davis came up to them. "Excuse me but are you Kari Kamiya''. Davis, Kari and T.K look at the girl and Kari said. "Yes I am''.

T.K smiled at the girl and said. "Hey Yolie what's up''. The girl called Yolie look at T.K and smiled. "Hey T.K''. Yolie said to T.K before she notice Davis was there as well. "Hello Davis''. Davis nodded to her. Davis and her were friends since she was his computer partner and helped each other out.

Yolie looked back at Kari and said. "Is Tai Kamiya your older brother because he left an e-mail for you''. She handed Kari a note. Kari opened the note read it before she said. "My brother needs me''.

After that she started running down the hallway to the computer. T.K followed after her with Yolie and Davis right behind him. While running Davis caught up to Kari and she handed him the note. Davis read the note while running but his mind went black when he stopped at one word.

 **Digital world**.

Davis could hear the voices of dying digimon in his head just by hearing the word. Davis looked at his friend with his eyes widening. "Kari is one of the Digidestined''. Davis thought to himself before he turned to look at T.K. "Is T.K also one as well''.

Before Davis and his team left the digital world, King Drasil told them that the digital world might call on other children to help the digimon. He is just glad that the seven demon lords are gone with Millenniummon and Kari didn't go throw what he did.

They soon made it to computer room but before Kari could open the door they heard someone say Kari's name. Davis, T.K, Yolie and Kari turned to see Red with ten other people that are mostly his friends. Kari looked at Red and said. "What is it Red''.

T.K went next to Yolie and whispered. "Who is that guy''. Yolie whispered back to T.K. "That's Red, his one of the top students and he likes Kari so he tries to get her as his girlfriend, but Kari doesn't like him that way but he keeps trying to get her to like him''. T.K shot Red a glare.

Red started walking to Kari and said. "Since school is over how about we go to my place and have some fun''. Kari can handle him flirting with her lots of times but not right now. "I can't right now, my brother needs my help right now so maybe some other time''. Kari said to Red before moving her hand to open the door to the computer room.

However Red had other plains. He grabbed Kari's right hand stopping her from opening the door. "I'm sure he can handle this himself so let's go to my place and have fun''. Red said pulling Kari with him. T.K was about to step in and help Kari, but he won't have to because Davis stepped in first. Davis grabbed Red's hand stopping him from taking Kari.

Red glared at Davis as he said calmly. "Sorry but this is serious and Tai needs all our help''. Red let go of Kari's hand and shock off Davis's hand. "This is serious so we have no time for you so get lost''.

Red jumped away from Davis and over to his friends. "You always keep getting in my way Motomiya but not this time''. Red's friends came over to Red and they looked ready to fight. Kari, Yoile and T.K were now scared.

With the numbers against them, they won't stand a chance against them and Red won't stop until he's got Kari by his side. Kari was about to surrender herself to Red so her friends can get to Tai until Davis put his hand in front of her. Kari looked at her friend and he looked back, He gave her a smile before he turned back to glare at Red and his friends.

"T.K''. Davis said getting T.K's attention. "You take the girls and go on a head while I take care of this''. Everyone looked at Davis as if he was crazy. T.K looked at Davis and said. "Are you crazy, you can't win against them? There are ten of them and just one of you''. Davis looked back at T.K and said. "Numbers don't win a battle, besides this won't take long''.

Red started to laugh and soon his friends joined him. "You think you can win this one Motomiya, you can try''. Kari was about to tell Davis to just let them have her, but Davis gave her smile and said. "Trust me on this one Kari, you just go and I'll catch up with you''. Kari looked at Davis for a moment before she nodded to him and went into the computer room with Yolie and T.K who closed it after he went in.

Davis steadied himself. "The only way to get to Kari is through me, so bring it''. Red gained an evil smirk on his face and said. "Finally I can make you pay for getting in my way to claim my Angel. Get him boys''. Red and his friends started running toward Davis.

* * *

 **(Kari's POV)**

T.K closed the door after we all got in, there we saw a red hair boy the same age as Davis but was wearing my brother's school uniform tipping on a computer. This is Izzy another one of the Digidestined and the bearer of the crest of knowledge and a friend.

Izzy looked Kari, T.K and Yolie and said. "T.K, Kari you got the same massage from Tai''. T.K and Kari nodded to Izzy and was about to ask how to get to Tai, but they were cut off when they the sound of punches and kicks outside the computer room.

Kari looked at the door worried about Davis while Izzy said. "What's going on out there''. T.K was about tell Izzy when the door opened and reviled Davis without even a scratch on him. Davis looked at Kari and said. "Told you that it'll be quick''.

Kari, T.K and Yoile all gained a shock face. Their friend Davis doesn't even look tired at all. Kari was the first one to speak. "Davis, how are you not hurt?''. Davis just gave a smile. "I told you that numbers don't win a battle, its experience that wins one''. Davis then went over to the computer that had the digital gate ready to go.

Kari, T.K, Yoile and Izzy looked outside of the computer room and saw Red and his friends all on the ground moaning in pain with punch and leg marks on them but nothing to serious.

Davis took one look at the digital gate and smiled. "This may not be the same gate that I used, but seeing one brings back memories''. Davis thought smiling. Kari shook her head to get over her shock at seeing Davis beating up Red with ten people.

"What is my brother doing in the digital, Izzy''. Izzy looked at Kari and said. "My guess is that Agumon was in trouble and he called out to Tai for help''. T.K looked at both Kari and Izzy and said. "Whatever the reason, Tai needs our help so let's go to the digital world''.

Kari and Izzy nodded to T.K, but before they could bring out their digivices, Yoile said to them. "What's the digital world, is it a new amusement park''. Kari, T.K and Izzy turned to her, they kind of forgot her and Davis were still here. But before they could talk, they heard Davis laughing. "If it was an amusement park, why would they look so serious''.

The others looked at him and Yoile started to laugh nervously. "Your right Davis sorry, it's just that this place sounds fun''. Davis just smiled at her, even if she was thirteen, she still had a fun spirit in her.

The computer doors open and in came a young boy with brown hair. "There you are Yoile''. The boy said. Davis and the other turned to look at the boy, Yoile smiled and said. "What is it Cody''. This young boy is called Cody Hida, he is a friend of Davis and Yoile and they spend some together doing whatever.

"I was looking for you because my computer at home is not working right, so I need your help to fix it so I came here, which leads to another question, why is Red and ten other people on the floor''. Cody said looking back at Red and his friends.

Davis rubbed the back of his head and said. "Sorry, that was my fault that those guys were on the ground, and Red might use this to try to get me into trouble''. Kari looked at Davis and said. "If you knew that Red will use this to try to get you into trouble then why didn't you just let them take me''. Davis just gave Kari a smile. "Because I promised to always be there to protect and look out for you from anything and anyone''. Kari was really touched at what Davis said. Her heat was even beating faster than usual.

"Besides I could just tell the teachers that Red threaten to beat us up if will didn't give you to him, and I'm sure that the teachers will understand''. Davis said with his hands holding his head behind.

T.K looked at Davis and Kari and could see the bond they have. "I guess Kari was right about him being a caring friend''. When Kari was spending time T.K today, she told him how much a friend Davis is to her, but she didn't tell him that she was in love with Davis.

Yoile looked Davis, Kari, T.K and Izzy and said. "I guess I'll have to ask what this digital world is later, I go will Cody so see you guys later''. Davis and the other said goodbye to Yoile and Cody as they left. Kari turned to Izzy.

"How did my brother get back to the digital world Izzy''. Izzy looked at the digital portal on the computer and said. "My guess is that Tai used this portal to get there''.

T.K held up his now hands turned fists. "What are we waiting for, let's go''. Just then two beams of light came out of the computer that blinded everyone in the computer room. The two lights then went out of the computer to god knows where's. "What was that light''. Izzy said with his eyes now open. "It doesn't matter, you should go help Tai now''. Davis said turning his back to them.

Kari was about to ask if Davis wanted to come with them, but she was cut off when they heard a beeping sound coming from Davis's pocket. Davis stopped dead in his tracks when that sound started. Davis slowly put his hand into his pocket and brought out his digivice.

Kari, T.K and Izzy's eyes widen when their eyes landed on the device in Davis's hand. Davis brought the digivice to his face as the screen turned from black to blue. Then a voice came out of his digivice. **"The time has come, return my champion knight''.**

The digivice's screen then return to black. Davis lowered his head to the ground. The others heard him say. "The day that I have been waiting for is finally here''. "Davis''. Kari said worried about her friend.

Davis looked back at his friends, but there was something different about him now. "Change of plans, I'm coming with you guys''. "How do you have that Digivice Davis''. Izzy said. "Now is not the time''. Davis said moving to the computer and opening the digital gate. T.K looked at Davis and said. "Davis do you know what's going on''.

Davis looked at his friends and said. "All you guys need to know is that your about to be in a war''. Kari, T.K and Izzy widen their eyes at what Davis said.

"A war, are you serious Davis''. Kari said to her friend. Davis nodded to her before he turned to Izzy. "You stay here, if you want to ask why then don't, If no one is here when we want to return home then we'll be stuck in the digital world. See you guys later''.Davis said before he hold up his digivice to the computer and was sucked up in it.

Kari brought out her digivice and said. "Wait, Davis''. Kari said before she was sucked up too. T.K looked at Izzy and said. "Stay here like Davis, we'll be back''. T.K hold up his digivice and was sucked up to.

Izzy sighed and said. "Well I guess I'll have to wait''. Izzy then put his hand on his chin. "But how did Davis have that digivice, and what did he mean by a war''. He would have continued asking question, but the door open again. "Izzy''. Yoile said with Cody next to her. Izzy sighed again. He had to stay here and now take care of Yoile and Cody too. He needed a vacation.

* * *

 **Are, much better. Anyway tell me if this was good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait. Anyway I found out something. Some of people have Magnamon have three fingers while othe have him five fingers. anyway Magnamon in this story will have five fingers. So enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The war for the digital world.

Kari and T.K had a rough landing. Kari landed on the ground while T.K landed on top of her.

"T.K, please get off me''. Kari said to T.K. "Sorry Kari''. T.K said getting off her. Kari got up from the ground but when she opened her eyes, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. T.K looked at what made Kari gasp and when he saw it, he gasped too.

They landed in a forest, but the forest was a mess. Trees where broken, the ground was black, the grass was burned off and everything around them was destroyed. Kari had tears going down her eyes at the sight of this. T.K looked around at the destroyed forest and said. "What happen here''. "This is what happens in this War''. A voice said behind them. Kari and T.K turned around to see Davis behind them.

He also had a change of clothes; Davis was wearing a dark blue long flowing coat with golden dragon flames on the ends, purple lining with a high collar and on the back was the mark of miracles but was black(like minato's coat in naruto shippuden, but different) over a black long sleeve shirt and Dark blue long pants with the lines Golden as well. He was also wearing Dark blue running shoes and two dark blue fingerless gloves with the mark of miracles, but the mark was black. He also had some sort of Gold blade gauntlet on his left fore hand that reached to his elbow. It had five blue buttons under a rectangular shape screen on the top part and with an open blade part at the top end of it. He also had a dark blue long scarf that looks like it has dragon scales that went to the sides and the end part of it looks like dragon claws. He also had some sort of alien sunglasses on his head.

Kari Blushed dark red before she shook her head. "Just what is this Davis''. Kari demanded to Davis

Davis looked at Kari and said. "This is a War Kari''. T.K went up to Davis and grabbed his the front bit of his shirt to look at him. "That does not answer her question Davis. Start talking right now''. Davis looked back at T.K and said calmly. "Before I answer your question, answer my question, how much did the old man tell you about us''. Kari and T.K looked at Davis confused. "What old man?''. Kari said behind T.K. "You know him by a different name called Gennai''. Kari and T.K's eyes widen at Davis. "You know Gennai, Davis''. Kari said.

Davis nodded to Kari. "He is an ally and friend, now back to my question''. Davis said shocking T.K's hand off with his right hand "How much did he tell you about us''. T.K and Kari were still confused. "Davis, we don't understand what you mean''. T.K said.

Davis sign at them and said. "What I mean is, how much did he told you about the first humans that were the first to come to the digital world''. Kari and T.K now understood what he Davis means. "He just told us that they were the first ones to save the digital world''. Kari said to Davis.

Davis sign and said. "All he told you was that. God damn that old man, I thought he would at least told you guys more about us''. Davis then shock his head. "Anyway, you answered my question, now I'll answer yours''. Kari walked up to Davis and said. "Davis, just what is going on here? You seem to know what is happening''. Davis looked at Kari and said. "This is the work of the greatest evil that the digital world has ever seen''.

"The greatest evil?''. T.K said. Davis nodded to him. "I'll explain later, but right now we have to find Tai''. Davis then pressed the middle button on his gauntlet and the screen turned on with a map on the screen.

On the map were three little lights. One of the lights was blue and the other one was yellow and the last one was pink. Davis then put his finger on the screen and slides his finger down and the map moved. Davis kept moving the screen till he stopped. Kari and T.K looked at the screen and saw another light that was red, next to the mark of miracles. Davis pressed his gauntlet's middle button and the screen turned off.

"What luck, Tai is right next to somewhere I have to be''. Davis looked at Kari and T.K and said. "Follow me if you want to see Tai''. Davis started walking to where Tai is. Kari and T.K looked at each other and started following Davis.

The wind started blowing and Davis's coat flow in the breeze before it settled down.

After a while of walking, Kari asked Davis something. "Davis, how do you have that digivice''. Davis just kept walking without looking at Kari and said. "The reason I have it is because, I was one of the first humans to come to the digital world''. Kari and T.K's eyes widen at what Davis said.

"Your one of the first Digidestined Davis, how did you came to the digital world''. T.K said.

Davis stopped walking and without looking at T.K said. "I was called here to help save the digital world from an evil digimon called " **Millenniummon''.** Davis said Millenniummon's name with venom and hatred.

Kari and T.K looked at their friend worried. "Davis, are you okay''. Kari said worried about her friend.

Davis was about to look at Kari and tell her that he was fine, but then he sensed something dark.

Davis put his sunglasses over his eyes and pressed a button on the left side of the sunglasses. The glasses then started to look like it was scanning at the in part of it. Davis started looked left and right around them, confusing his friends. "Davis, what are you doing''. T.K said to Davis. "Shut up T.K, something's coming''. Davis said without turning to look at T.K.

Kari and T.K looked at Davis confused. "Davis, there's nothing here, what makes you think something is-''. Kari was cut off when the burned trees in front of them were destroyed and a Devidramon came out and started charging towards them, to kill them.

Davis's sunglasses then focused on Devidramon, and then information of Devidramon appeared in Davis's Glasses. Devidramon's name, level, what type it was, you name it was in there.

Kari and T.K fell down to the ground at Devidramon's surprised entrance, while Davis stood his ground and got into a fighting stance, but Davis won't need to fight because a Knight like digimon appeared behind the Devidramon and implanted his sword into Devidramon's back. Devidramon fell to the ground with knight like digimon on his back before he was deleted.

Kari and T.K got up from the ground and stood next to Davis. "Who is that?''. Kari said.

"That my friend is a **Knightmon** ''. Davis said putting his glasses back on his head, surprising Kari and T.K.

 **(Digimon Analyser)**

"He is an ultimate level, data type digimon. His body is made of Chrome Digizoid, his Berserk Sword attack is where he uses his sword to slice and dice he's opponent in one hit''. Davis said to Kari and T.K.

 **(Digimon Analyser finished)**

Kari and T.K looked at Knightmon, shocked that they came across an Ultimate level already and without their partners.

Davis saw the shock looks and his friend's faces, so he calmed them down. "Don't worry, his on our side so calm down''. T.K and Kari looked at Davis as if he was crazy, Davis ignored the looks his friends are giving him and just looked at Knightmon approaching them.

Once the Knightmon was in front of them, he bowed knight style to Davis. "Welcome back my load''. Knightmon said to Davis. T.K and Kari stared shock at Davis, that Knightmon called him lord.

Davis looked at Kightmon and said. "How's the situation in this area, Knightmon''.

Knightmon bowed his head and said. "We manage to evacuate all innocent digimon in this area to safety, and freed ten digimon from the Digimon empire''. Davis raised an eyebrow at Kightmon.

He didn't think there would be another evil force, judging by the name, Davis could tell that this guy wanted to control all digimon. He put that thought aside for now and said to Knightmon. "Continue searching the area for anymore digimon in trouble or being controlled by this empire''. "As you wish my lord''. Knightmon got up from his kneeling possession and disappeared into the sky.

Davis started walking again to god knows, so Kari and T.K followed him again.

After a while of walking, Davis stopped at an open field that was now a burning west land. Kari and T.K was about to say something to Davis, but then they heard. "T.K/Kari''. They looked past Davis and saw Gatomon with a light orange and white Bat like pig with blue eyes and wings on its head was running (or flying) to them.

T.K and Kari smiled and started running to them as well while shouting out. **"Gatomon/ Patamon''.** Kari and T.K starting hugging their partners like there was no tomorrow. Davis smiled at the reunion. He saw Tai with an Agumon approaching T.K and Kari. "I'm glad that you're here guys''. Tai said. "You kept us waiting''. The Agumon said.

Kari looked at her brother and was happy that he was safe, but then she noticed something. "Gatomon, your tail ring, its gone''. Kari said getting everyone's attention. Davis looked at Gatomon's tail and saw no holy ring, when a digimon with a holy ring loses it. The digimon loses lots of power.

Gatomon sign and said. "When I was running from a battle between the Digimon empire's forces and Devidramon and Knightmon, I lost it''. Kari pated Gatomon's head softly and said.

"Well find it Gatomon, don't worry''. Davis smiled at Kari. Whenever something bad happens she somehow gets people to smile and not give up.

Agumon then saw Davis a little bit away from the others; he pointed at him and said. "Hey, who's that guy''. Everyone looked at where Agumon was pointing and saw Davis.

Kari and T.K smiled at him while the digimon where wondering who Davis is; Tai was shocked at seeing Davis here.

"What are you doing here, Davis''. Tai shouted at Davis. The digimon's eyes widen at what Tai said. Davis walked to the group. "I was called here''. Davis said calmly while showing his digivice to Tai.

Tai was even more shock at seeing the digivice, but before he could say anything, Agumon said. "Davis. Davis as in Davis Motomiya, the legendary hero that fought in the Great digimon War''. Tai, T.K and Kari looked at Agumon shock while Davis just nodded to Agumon. "I can't believe it, Davis Motomiya, the legendary hero''. Gatomon said out of her hug with Kari. "The legends were really true, I can't believe it''. Patamon said with stars in his eyes. Davis just smiled at the digimon while Tai, T.K and Kari had their mouths open.

Tai was the first one to speak. "Agumon, how do you know Davis and what do you mean legendary hero''. Agumon looked at his partner and said. "He's a legend here in the digital world, he was one of the legendary heroes that saved the digital world from being ruled by darkness''.

Gatomon continued for Agumon. "He and his digimon partner fought in the Great digmon war with the other fourteen legendary heroes''. Patamon was the one to finish for Gatomon. "Legend also says that he and his partner have the power to combine and form a powerful digimon with power unimaginable''. The looks on Tai, T.K and Kari's faces were priceless this time as they stared at Davis while he just looks at them calmly.

Davis begins walking again heading the same way as last time. Tai shook his head to get over his shock. "Davis, where the bloody hell are you going this time''. Tai said to Davis who is walking to god knows where. "To go get my partner, that's where''. Davis said without looking at them.

The others started following Davis to where he was going.

They soon made it to a cave that Tai recognizes. "What are we doing back here Davis?''. Tai said still walking behind Davis with the others. Davis didn't answer him and just kept walking.

Kari looked at her brother while holding Gatomon in her arms. "You know this place Tai?''. Kari asked her older brother. "Yeah, me, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon found this weird egg here''. Tai said to his sister. "An egg, what's it doing in this cave?''. T.K said with Patamon on his head.

Before Tai could answer him, Davis answered for him. "The reason why that digi-egg was left here was because I left it here''. Tai, T.K, Kari and there digimon partners looked ahead to see that Davis has stopped walking and was now in front of a red digi-egg that had a horn on it. It also had the mark of courage on it.

Davis looked down at the egg and said. "Sorry I took so long to come back for you''. Tai and the other stayed a little bit away in case something happens and watched to see what will happen, but the Kari started hearing a melody of a song. "What is that sound''. Kari couldn't resist the sound and started following the melody out of the cave to god knows where.

* * *

 **(Someone else's POV)**

In a dark part of the forest that the battle took place. A human node digimon with blond hair and blue eyes with black lines on his right side of his head, he had black and while clothing with white angel wings on the left side of his back and black devil (or bat) like wings.

This digimon's wings were making some sort of melody that was spreading across the forest.

" **Looks like I got a bite** , **and what luck. It's the barrier of the power of light''.**

The digimon started laughing very evil.

* * *

 **(Davis's POV)**

I closed my eyes and said. "I can finally see you again, please wait just a little longer''.

Davis then kneeled down and lifted the digi-egg from the ground with his right arm **.**

Tai looked at Davis shock, but he even grew more shock when a big copy of the mark of miracles, but was black appeared in front of Davis. "What's going on here''. T.K said also shocked at the sudden appearance of the mark of miracles.

Davis got up from the ground and pressed the first left button on his gauntlet and the Digi-egg then turned into little data bits and went into Davis's gauntlet.

Davis made his way to the middle of the mark of miracles, and got down to his knees. Davis then bite left hand thumb and blood started to come out.

Davis put his left hand down on the mark of miracles. "Wake the hell up, you damn dragon''. The started to glow very bright that everyone besides Davis had to cover their eyes. The mark of miracles on the ground started to change colour from black to gold, as did the mark of miracles on Davis's cloves and coat started to change to gold as well.

Davis got up and got a little bit away from the mark. And just in time because the glow then shot up into the sky.

Davis's coat started to flow again in the breeze.

In the glow, something appeared and started to form in front of Davis. Tai and the others watched as the creature started to took form of a blue little dragon with its eyes closed, it had a horn on its nose, a yellow V on its head, a white stomach, two hands with five fingers that look like claws and two three toes feet, along with a blue tail and it had a pair of fangs for teeth.

The glow then disappeared and Davis's coat settled down. The mark of miracles disappeared and digimon then landed on its feet and opened his eyes that are red almost like blood.

The cave was silent as the digimon looked at Davis, and Davis looked right back at him.

Tai, T.K, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon didn't even move a muscle. They just looked at Davis who had his back turned to them.

The blue digimon then raised his hand and turned it into a fist and held it out to Davis. The digimon then let out a big smile and said. "Nice to see you haven't changed much, and I'm a damn dragon now huh''.

Davis smiled and raised his fist out to the digimon as well. "I missed you too''. Davis and the digimon then did a fist pump with each other. "It's good to see you again after so long, Veemon''.

Veemon nodded to Davis and said. "Same to you Davis, it's been a long while''.

Davis and Veemon pulled their hands back and Davis turned to look at the group.

"Guys, I want you to meet my partner digimon, Veemon''. Davis looked back at Veemon. "Veemon, these are my friends, their also the Digidestined and their partner digimon''.

Veemon looked at the group. "Nice to meet you all of you, my name is Veemon''. Veemon said with a smile.

Tai, T.K, Patamon and Agumon said hello to Veemon, and now it was Gatomon's turn.

She walked up to Veemon. "It's nice to meet you, Veemon. My name is Gatomon''. Gatomon said to Veemon.

Veemon smiled at her and grabbed Gatomon's left claw, confusing her.

"I'm lucky to meet a digimon as beautiful as you''. Veemon said before he kissed her left claw.

Gatomon's checks turned bright pink at what Veemon said and at him kissing her left claw. "Thank you for your nice words, you're very kind and very handsome too''. Gatomon said to Veemon as he let go of her claw.

Veemon smiled at her. "Kari it's your turn now''. Tai said turning around to look at his sister, but Kari was not there. "What the hell, Kari where are you''. Everyone then noticed Kari was gone.

Gatomon started to panic; her best friend is missing now. "Kari, where are you''. Gatomon said looking around the cave. Soon the others started looking as well.

Davis and Veemon was about to look for Kari as well, but then they sensed something.

"Veemon, you sense that, that dark presence''. Davis said to Veemon, getting the others attention. "I do Davis''. Veemon said to his human partner.

Davis closed his eyes and started to think, this presence was familiar to him.

Then Davis remembered why this presence was familiar. His eyes shot open and he said. "This presence, oh god please let me be wrong''.

Davis then started running out of the cave with Veemon right behind him. He then activated his gauntlet's map mode.

On the screen was a golden light with a yellow V next to it, Davis didn't see Kari's signal anywhere near him so he slide down the map with his right hand, he soon found Kari's signal but it was getting close to a mark of a devil that was white and black.

Davis turned off his gauntlet and grated his teeth. "I was right, it is him. Please let me and Veemon make it in time''. Davis said to himself.

" **Davis"** Davis heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tai with Agumon on his back with the others running after him and Veemon.

Patamon was hanging on top of T.K's head because he can't fly this fast.

Gatomon was running with her claws and legs like a cat in the human world.

Davis looked back and kept running to where that dark presence was.

Tai shouted out to him. "Where the hell are you and Veemon going in such a hurry''.

Davis didn't turn to look at him and just kept running. "Will you please stop already''. T.K shouted out to Davis and taking deep breaths so he can try to keep up.

"We can't stop, we have to hurry now''. Veemon said looking at the group following him and Davis.

"Why, do you guys know where Kari is''. Gatomon said running as fast as she can.

Davis without looking at them said. "All you guys need to know is that if we don't hurry, Kari will die''. Tai, T.K, Patamon and Gatomon gasped at what Davis said. They didn't question him and ran as fast as they can.

* * *

 **(Kari's POV)**

Kari was in another part of the now shit got wrecked ruin forest and was still following that melody that she heard back at the cave.

She can't resist the sound, she can't even stop to think. All she could think about was to follow the melody that she keeps hearing.

She soon arrives in another open field that is another wasteland now. She then saw someone in the middle of the field. He looked like a human adult, but he had white angel wings on his left side of his back and the right side was black devil wings.

The human with wings smiled when he saw Kari. "I have been waiting for you, queen of light''. The human said to Kari. "Who are you?''. Kari questions the human.

"That is not important, in order to end this pointless war. I ask that you grant me the use of your great power of light''.

* * *

 **(Davis's POV)**

Davis was running ninja style to where Kari is and was going as fast as he can to get to Kari. His coat was flowing again from the running he was doing. Veemon was next to Davis running as fast as him on his right side. They lost the others because they couldn't keep up with them.

Davis brought his left forearm close to his face and pressed the last button on the right side of his gauntlet.

A golden energy like blade then appeared in the open part of his gauntlet. Davis then swinged his blade to the left and kept running.

* * *

 **(Kari's POV)**

"What do you mean by great power of light, and queen of light''. Kari question the human like digimon. She was called Queen Kari once, but never queen of light.

"Have you ever felt great power when you were in great danger? That was a sample of your power, if you come with me and let me use your power, I can help you unleash your full power''. The human like digimon said, walking towards Kari.

* * *

 **(Davis's POV)**

Davis could sense the dark presence as he was getting closer to the area where Kari is. Davis without looking at his gauntlet, pressed the same button that he used to turn his digi-egg into data bits.

Davis held out his right hand as little data bits came out of his gauntlet and formed together in Davis' right hand and **became** the digi-egg of courage.

Davis then held out his right hand to Veemon, who was running on his right side and said. "Digi Armor energize''. Davis said without looking at Veemon. The digi-egg then started to glow and surround Veemon.

" **Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, The fire of courage''.**

When the glow vanished, in Veemon's place was a digimon that looked like grown version of Veemon.

This digimon is wearing armor on its face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, with a spike protruding from its face, and three claws on both its hands. The armor had flame-like designs, and its tail got bigger as well. He also wears belts on his upper arms.

This is Flamedramon, the armor form of Veemon.

Flamedramon looked very powerful and he was still running.

Davis looked at Flamedramon and smiled before he looked up ahead.

"Kaaaaariiiiii''. Davis shouted out, about to get to Kari's location.

* * *

 **(Kari's POV)**

The human like digimon grabbed Kari right hand wrist with his left hand.

"Let me use your power, to bring peace to the digital world''. The digimon said to Kari.

Kari was getting a little scared now, this digimon was asking for her power of light, but she doesn't know how to even use them.

She was about to ask him if he knew Davis, but something stopped her. Memories that weren't hers came in her head. She saw digimon dying, seven black digimon with their eyes glowing red. Thirteen digimon standing on a mountain with the sun behind them, and something big appeared behind the digimon.

The last memory that Kari saw was a six year old girl that has long white hair, blue eyes and wear white clothing. The girl smiled at Kari before she disappeared.

Kari shooks her head to snap out of it and looked at the digimon in front of her.

"I know that you just want my power of light, to eliminate the legendary heroes and bring the digital world to chaos''. Kari said to the digimon. "lucemon''.

The digimon that was called Lucemon by Kari started to smile evilly.

 **"Luuuuuceeeeemmmmonnn".** Davis shouted out, coming out of the forest with Flamedramon into the open field. His coat was down because he stopped running. "Get your hands off her, right now''. Davis said sounding very pissed off.

Kari and Lucemon looked at Davis and Flamedramon. Lucemon just smiled even more, while Kari was glad that Davis was here.

"Davis, help me''. Kari shouted out to Davis trying to break free from Lucemon's grip.

" **Eat this Lucemon, Fire Rocket''.** Flamedramon shouted out running at Lucemon with his left claw glowing before he shot out three fire ball at Lucemon.

Lucemon let go of Kari's wrist and dogged Flamedramon's Fire Rocket attack by descending into the air.

Kari didn't get hit, but she fell to the ground. "That hurt''. Kari said before she opened her eyes, but soon regretted it. Flamedramon's attack hit the burned trees and the trees are now on fire again. The fire started to burn the forest, the other trees started to burn, the ground started to burn as well, and smoke came out of the fire.

Kari was horrified at what she saw. The forest was starting to burning to the ground.

Kari covered her mouth with her hands and fell on her knees. Kari started shedding tears in no time. "Kari, hang on I'm coming''. Kari heard Davis voice on the other side of the flames.

* * *

 **(Davis's POV)**

"God fucking damn it''. Davis said to himself. Davis could sense Kari, but the problem was that she was on the other side of the fire, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

Davis took a few steps back and turned his energy blade off before he started running as fast as he can and jumped over the fire. He got a few burn marks, but he was okay and his coat was not damaged to much.

Davis rolled on the ground before he saw Kari on her knees and crying. He ran over to her and kneeled down to her. "Are you alright Kari''. Davis said very worried about Kari.

Kari looked at Davis still crying, before she grabbed Davis's shirt and started crying on Davis chest. "Davis, snuff, I want, snuff, to go home, snuff''. Kari said crying on Davis's shirt.

Davis was surprised that Kari was crying, Kari wasn't one to crying so this is a little surprising. he took off his coat and wrapped it around her to keep her safe. He wrapped his right hand around Kari and put his left hand on her head.

"It's gonna be okay, Kari. I promised that I'd keep you safe and I will keep that promise''. Davis said to Kari trying his best to comfort her.

Kari just kept crying, but Davis could see her smiling a little.

The fire was begging to get worst around them, Flamedramon jumped out of the fire and stood in front of Davis and Kari in a protective way. "Heads up Davis, here he comes''. Flamedramon said to Davis without looking at him. Davis looked at Flamedramon and nodded to him before he looked back at Kari. "Kari, no matter what happen, I will keep you safe I promise''. Kari moved her head to look at Davis in the eye.

She saw how much determination Davis had in his eyes to protect her.

Kari moved her arms from Davis's shirt to around his neck and hugged him with her head on his right shoulder. "Thank you Davis''. Davis hugged her back with both arms. "Your welcome Kari''.

"Oh how romantic''. Lucemon's voice said above them. Davis and flamedramon looked at Lucemon who was in the sky looking at them. He crossed his arms and said. "It's been a long time, Davis, Flamedramon or should I call both of you Magnamon''. Flamedramon got in front of Davis and got into a fighting stance while Davis picked up Kari and hold her bride style, and Kari who was afraid of Lucemon, closed her eyes and held onto Davis for dear life.

"I guess it doesn't matter to you too, just give me the next queen of light and I will let you both go''. Lucemon said landing on the ground. "Over my dead body, Lucemon''. Davis said to Lucemon. "Same goes for me, you being of light and darkness''. Flamedramon said to Lucemon.

Lucemon just smiled evilly and looked at Davis. "You seem really protective of that girl. Is she your new lover, I must say she is better than that last human girl you fall in love with. What was her name again, oh right it was Crystal''. Lucemon said to Davis.

When Davis heard that name, he got seriously pissed off. "Shut the fuck up, Lucemon''. Davis shouted out to Lucemon, shocking Kari at that was he was talking. "What happen to her was your fault, I never forgive you''. Davis said to Lucemon. Kari could feel the pain that Davis had just by hearing his words.

Lucemon turned to look at Flamedramon. "And how about you Flamedramon, have you found someone to replace that Lunamon''. Lucemon said with an evil smile.

Flamedramon was now pissed off as well, so pissed that the flames around them got even hotter and bigger. "Don't you even talk about her Lucemon, you took her away from me and I have hated you ever since that day. I swear that I will kill you''. Flamedramon said very pissed.

Lucemon laughed at their angry faces. "If I'm that mistaken, if she and that lunamon didn't die, you two would have never been able to become Magnamon''.

Every word that Lucemon said, was pissing off Davis and Flamedramon even more. They have had enough. "Now Flamedramon''. Davis said to his partner. "Got it, Davis''. Flamedraon said before he held out his claws and used them to control the fire. He had the fire make a fire wall between them and Lucemon.

Lucemon's eyes widen at the now fire wall in front of him. "No''. Lucemon said before he used his arms to try and destroy the fire wall. Once he did destroy the fire wall, Davis, Kari and Flamedramon were gone.

Lucemon started to growl very angrily. "They used that fire wall to escape. Damn that Royal knight''. Lucemon said before he took to the skys to try and find them.

* * *

 **(Tai's POV)**

"Well its official''. Tai said lying down on the ground. "Were lost''. Him, T.K, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon where in a random part of the forest because they lost Davis and Veemon who were running way too fast for them to keep up.

Agumon was lying down next to Tai. "I'm so tired Tai''. Agumon said to Tai. Tai got up from the ground and glared at Agumon. "I was the one doing the running. How are you tired Agumon''. "Because all this searching is tiresome''. Agumon said still lying down.

"Will you guys just stop it''. T.K said lying down with Patamon right next to him. He was tired about this little search party. "We won't find Davis or Kari if you guys keep bitching''. T.K then widen his eyes at what he said. "What the? I don't use that language''. Tai looked at T.K and said. "Davis pretty much gets everyone to swear, except Kari. Thank god for that''.

Gatomon who wasn't tired at all looked at the group and said. "Can we go now. Kari needs us, or god knows what will happen to her''. "Please just five more minutes''. The group said to her.

Gatomon just sign and was about to tell then to get up, when Davis appeared behind the group with Kari in his hands that had Davis's coat around her. they were also with a digimon that looked like a grown up version of Veemon. "What the hell are you guys doing''. Davis shouted at them with a pissed off look.

The group looked at Davis and Flamedramon, but then they saw Kari in Davis's hands. "Kari''. Tai said, happy that his sister was safe.

Before the group could start walking over to them,they all felt a very dark and death presence that send a child down everyone's spine except Davis and Flamedramon.

Flamedramon looked at Davis and said. "He just won't quit will he''. Davis looked back at him and said. "You know he won't until he gets what he wants''. Davis then gave Kari to Tai before he took some steps back and used his hands to create a golden ball.

"Davis, what are you doing''. Kari said in her brothers arms, looking at Davis. "I'm sending you guys to a friend, he'll keep you guys safe''. Davis said using his powers to make the ball get bigger. The digidestined widen their eyes at Davis. "Are you insane Davis. What makes you think you can beat that guy alone''. Tai said to his prodigy.

"I won't be fighting him alone, Flamedramon will have my back. My only concern is you guys safety''. Davis said smiling at the group. "Davis, I won't leave you''. Kari said getting out of her brothers hands. "See yea later and Kari, don't mess up my coat or else I will be pissed''. Davis said before he shout the golden ball at them. The golden ball surrounded them before a light consumed them.

When the light was gone, they were gone too. Davis and Flamedramon heard someone landing behind them. They turned to see Lucemon with a pissed off look.

"You little pieces of shit''. Lucemon said. Davis got a smirk on his face. "What's the matter. A little pissed, Lucemon''. Davis said with a cocky attitude.

"If you both know what's good for you two. you'll tell me where send them''. Lucemon said. "Some where safe from you, that's where and if you want to know where your gonna have to beat it out of us''. Flamedramon said taking a battle stance.

Lucemon still looked pissed off. He held up his hand as a ball of light appeared in his right hand and a black ball appeared in his left hand. "Very well. Let's see if your as strong as every, **Royal Knight** ''. Lucemon said.

Davis activated his Gauntlet's blade mode and said. "Bring it on, **Demon Lord**. Let's rock Flamedramon''.

Flamedramon lit his claws on fire and said. "Hell yeah Davis. Let's rock and roll''.

Davis and Flamedramon then charged at Lucemon. Ready to fight for their friends.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Anyway I'll be** **focusing on the next chapter for my yugioh story. So yugioh fans you don't have to wait to long. Next time on Digimon legend of the Royal Knights: Magnamon vs Lucemon. A knight vs a Demon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy with my other storys. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Magnamon vs Lucemon; a battle between a knight and a demon.**

Tai, Agumon, T.K, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon opened their eyes to see that they are in cave with floating crystals in the air.

"Where the hell are we''. Tai said getting up from the ground. The other got up from the ground too and started looking around.

"Just what is this place''. Patamon said hanging on T. K's head. "I don't know, Patamon''. Agumon said next to Tai.

"Davis said that he was sending us to a friend, but I don't see anyone''. T.K said to the group. At the mansion of Davis's name, Kari holds onto Davis's coat that was still around her.

"How did Davis even teleported us here, and who even was that guy that Davis and Flamedramon wanted us get away from?''. Gatomon said to the group.

 **"I can answer that''.** A voice said above them. The digidestined and their digimon looked above them to see three crystals approaching them from above the cave. The crystals stopped in mid-air before they shot out a blue beam at each other that connected and a blue energy ball appeared with the crystals still around it.

"Is it just me or are those crystals really talking''. Agumon said to everyone.

 **"I'm not really a Crystal, young Agumon''.** The blue ball said shocking everyone. "Who are you?''. Patamon said. **"My name is King Drasil''.** The voice said answering Patamon's question. The digimon gasped at what the voice said. Tai looked at his partner's shocked face and said. "Do you know this guy, Agumon?''. "Know him? I thought he was just a legend''. Agumon said to his partner. "

T.K looked at his partner. "Who is this King Drasil guy Patamon?''. T.K said. Patamon looked at T.K and said. "This King Drasil guy is the king of the digital world''. Tai, T.K and Kari gasped at what Patamon said.

"There's really a King in the digital world?''. Tai said with his mouth hanging open. "No way in hell/I don't believe it''. T.K and Kari said at the same time.

 **"What your friend Patamon said was true. I am the King of the Digital world''.** King Drasil said to the group. "I thought you would look different than that, King Drasil''. Gatomon said over her shock. **"This is not my real form young Gatomon, I can't show my real form here because this place is not big enough for me to fit, so I'm speaking to you thought these Crystals''.** King Drasil said.

"King Drasil?''. Kari said getting his attention. "Do you know Davis and Veemon, and who is this Lucemon''.

King Drasil was silent for a moment before he spoke **. "Yes, I do know Davis and Veemon. I was the one that got them to become partners''.** The group was surprised at King Drasil's answer. **"Also, that Digimon that you encountered was called Lucemon, the leader of the seven demon lords''.** King Drasil said.

"First Davis tells us that a war is going on in the digital world then he said that a digimon called Millenniummon is the greatest evil is responsible for this war and now there are seven digimon that are called the Seven Demon lords, just what the fuck is going on today''. T.K shouted out with his hands on his head because today is complete going crazy.

"T. K, please calm down''. Patamon said, flying next to T.K trying to calm him down. "The Seven demon lords, I thought they were just a legend as well''. Gatomon said standing next to Kari.

 **"They are no mere legend''.** King Drasil said, getting the others to look at his ball form. **"The ancient legends of the digital world, there are all true. Every single legend is true''.**

"Please, we're all so confused about this whole thing. Tell us just what the hell is going on''. Tai said really losing his mind because of this whole day.

 **"If you really want to know than I must tell you everything from the begging''.** King Drasil said. The digidested started listing to King Drasil very carefully because they want to know why there was a war going on here in the Digital world.

 **"Long ago, the Digital world was at peace. All the Digimon lived their lives in happiness. I ruled over the digital world as their King and watched them live in peace, but then he appeared''.** King Drasil said to the digidested.

"Who or what appeared?''. T.K said to King Drasil. **"Millenniummon''.** King Drasil replied.

Kari and T. K's eyes widen at what King Drasil said, but they kept quiet. **"He along with seven evil digimon, that call themselves the Seven Demon lords appeared and brought great chaos to the digital word. I tried to defeat them and stop the chaos that they were bringing, but I was defeated and they gained control of the digital world''.** King Drasil said sounding very sad about his failure to protect his world.

"What happen after they defeated you''. Tai said wondering about what happen to the digital world. **"Complete Chaos, that's what happen''.** King Drasil said.

 **"The Demon lords pledged the digital world into Darkness; they deleted all who opposed them. Some Digimon tried to defeat them and stop their Chaos, but they stood no chance against them. Millenniummon and his Demon lords even attacked digimon villages and killed for amusment. They left no suvivers, not even the children were spared''.** King Drasil said, shocking everyone.

"That's so awful. There monsters to kill so many innocent digimon, even baby digimon''. Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll make them pay for what they did''. T.K said.

 **"I may have been defeated back then, but I was not killed. I went into hiding so they can't find me''.** King Drasil said, getting their attention back at him.

 **"I watched as the Demon lords killed many Digimon and how they laughed at their pain. I knew that I couldn't defeat them alone, so I called for help from the human world to assist me in saving my home. My call was answered and 20 human children appeared to help me''.** King Drasil said to the digidestined.

"Davis was one of them, right''. Tai said to King Drasil.

 **"Yes, Davis was one of the 20 children that came to digital world''.** King Drasil said. **"Davis and the other 19 children were given a digimon partner. They all became close friends very fast. This war lasted for three years in the digital world''.**

The digidestined and their digimon gasped at what King Drasil just said. "Three whole years, that's crazy''. Agumon said. "Being in a war with a good chance of death for three years''. Patamon said, flying in the air. "No one should ever be a part of that''. Gatomon said standing next to Kari.

 **"That's not the worst part of it, there's something even worst''.** King Drasil said, making the others confused. "What do you mean, King Drasil''. Kari said.

 **"In that war, 5 young humans who weren't even 7 years old with their partners were killed by the seven demon lords''.** King Drasil said, shocking everyone again.

 **"I feel deep regret that young children were killed because I brought them into this war. Maybe if I didn't bring them into this war; they could have lived a long and happy live''.** King Drasil said to the digidestined.

"How could they killed, very young children''. Kari said with new tears going down her checks. Everyone else had a very sad look on their face.

 **"Even if the children died, their spirits did not''.** King Drasil said, getting everyone's attention. **"The remaining children continued fighting for their falling friends and soon the digital world was finally saved from the Demon lords and Millenniummon. Peace was brought back at last''.**

Most digidestined and their digimon sigh in relief when they heard what King Drasil said, but then Kari said. "If what you say is true then why is a war going on, and why is Lucemon fighting Davis and Flamedramon right now''. That got the other digidestined and digimon to look at King Drasil for answers.

 **"Although we may have won the war, the forces of darkness were never destroyed. Millenniummon was too powerful to simple destroy, so we had no choice but to seal him away''.** King Drasil said.

Kari was about to say something; when an earthquake shock the cave, they were in. Causing the Digidestined and their digimon to almost lost their footing there. "What was that''. Tai said holding his Sister.

 **"That was an aftershock of the battle going on between Davis, Flamedramon and Lucemon''.** King Drasil said.

Kari gasped at what King Drasil said and started running to find a way out of the cave.

"Kari, wait a second''. Tai shouted out, running after her with the others.

 **"You don't want to get involved in that battle''.** King Drasil said, stoping Kari and the Digidestined from running.

Kari turned back to King Drasil's Crystal form. "And why is that''. Kari shouted out.

 **"Your Digimon can't even digivolve, and even if they could. They can't even go to the Ultimate level. You'll only get in Davis's way''.** King Drasil said.

The Digidestined's eyes widen. What King Drasil said was true, their Digimon couldn't even Digivolve so they won't stand a chance against Lucemon.

"I don't care''. Kari suddenly said brining everyone's attention to her. "Even if Gatomon can't Digivolve, I'll still help Davis. He was always there for me when I need him, now Davis needs my help''.

King Drasil was silent for a few moments, taking in what Kari said. Then a part of the cave opened to revel that there are high in the sky.

The Light outside also showed that all around them were green thorns surrounding everything.

 **"Then go and help your friend''.** King Drasil said. **"Show me how strong you're desire to save your friend is''.**

Kari, Tai, T.K and there Digimon smiled at King Drasil's word's. "Thanks King Drasil''. Tai said before he turned to Agumon. "You ready to go Agumon''.

Agumon held up his fist. "I'm ready as ever Tai''. Agumon said to his human partner. Tai smirked at his Digimon's worlds.

 **"Before you go''.** King Drasil said getting everyone to look at him. **"You may need a few things''.** Right after King Drasil finished his sentence, three lights shoot out of his crystals and connected with Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon.

The three Digimon didn't even flinched when the lights contacted with them. They didn't even feel any pain, they felt like something that they lose was finally back to them.

"What did you do King Drasil''. T.K said surprised at what happen. **"I sent some of my power to them. Now whatever the Digimon emperor did to keep Digimon from Digivolveing. It won't affect you're digimon now''.** King Drasil said to the Digidestined, who's eyes widen in surprise.

"Were back in action guys''. Tai said to his team. The Digidestined nodded to Tai.

 **"Also, I have something for you Digidestined''.** King Drasil said to the digidestined before a bright flash appeared in the cave causing the Digidestined and there digimon to cover their eyes.

When the light died down a little. The digidestined opened their eyes to see something shocking. Hovering in the air in front of them were there and the other's crest.

"It's our crest''. Kari said in a tone of disbelief as their own crest went to each of them. T.K hold it crest and stared down at it. "But how is this possible''.

 **"I have used my power to create a new crest that is exactly like yours so you can fight with all your power in this war''.** King Drasil said to the digidestined.

The digidestined and their digimon looked at each other before they gained a smirk on their faces. "You guys ready to rock''. Tai said holding the rest of the crest with Agumon.

T.K nodded to Tai and turned to Patamon. "Let's banish the Darkness together Patamon''. T.K said to his partner. Patamon nodded to T.K and got off his head.

Kari looked at her partner with both her hands on her crest. "Gatomon I ask that you help me save Davis with all your power''. Kari said to Gatomon who nodded to her. "Do you even need to ask''. Gatomon said.

The digidestined then raised their crest into the air and the crest glowed showing that their digimon are digivolveing.

Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon's bodies glowed and shielded them from sight.

 **"Gatomon digivolves to... Angewomon''. Gatomon/Angewomon said.**

 **"Agumon wrap digivolves to... Wargreymon''. Agumon/Wargreymon said.**

 **"Patamon digivolves to... Angemon''. Patamon/Angemon said.**

When the light died down, there stood in their partner's place was Wargreymon, Angewomon and Angemon.

"Angemon/ Angewomon/ Wargreymon''. T.K, Kari and Tai said happy to see their digimon again.

The Digimon smiled at them before they picked them up and prepared to leave. Kari turned back to King Drasil. "Thank you, King, Drasil''. Kari said thanking the King of the digital world.

 **"Your welcome Young one''.** King Drasil said to Kari before Kari, Angewomon and the other digidestined and Digimon flew out of the cave.

King Drasil watched them fly away. **"You made great friends Davis''.** King Drasil said to himself before his crystal form disappeared.

* * *

Davis, Flamdramon and Lucemon's battle was really intenst that it even destroyed the area and even led them into a cave underground. Right now, Davis and Flamdramon stood 10 feet away from Lucemon who was smirking at them. "I admit that this is getting fun, but can we get it over already. I have a girl to kidnap''. Lucemon said to Davis and Flamdramon. Davis glared at Lucemon. "You're not getting anywhere near her''. Davis said to Lucemon.

Lucemon glared at Davis and Flamdramon. "Fine then, prepare to die''. Lucemon shouted before he started running at Davis and Flamdramon. "Davis, get behind me''. Flamdramon said as he got in front of Davis.

Lucemon punched Flamdramon which knocked him back before he chased after him. Flamdramon landed on his feet and blocked Lucemon's Punch, but he didn't see Lucemon's kick and was sent flying.

Lucemon chased after him, but then Davis appeared in Golden energy as he grabbed Flamdramon on the shoulder before the disappeared and Reappeared behind Lucemon.

Lucemon looked back as Flamdramon slash at him, before Davis and Flamdramon disappeared again and reappeared behind Lucemon again. Flamdramon tried to slash at Lucemon again, but Lucemon dogged and flew into the air.

Davis and Lucemon looked up to se Lucemon before Lucemon fired black and White energy blasts at them. "You didn't say anything about us using Blasts now''. Davis said as both him and Flamdramon kept dogging the Blasts and going deeper in the cave.

"This isn't no game, you're fighting to live and to keep the next queen of light alive''. Lucemon said as he kept blasting. Lucemon's attacks started to make rocks fall and the cave started to clasp.

Lucemon then sensed Davis and Flamdramon behind him. He turned to see Flamdramon charging at him and he sensed Davis behind him as well. "Haaa''. Flamdramon and Davis shouted out as they slashed at them. Flamdramon using his claws and Davis using his energy blade. "Guuuaaa''. Lucemon said before he started to get angry.

"Raaaaaa''. Lucemon roared as he held his arms open and released a barrage of Light and Black blasts. The blasts destroyed everything it touched. The Cave started to clasp.

Flamdramon and Davis who deactivated his energy blade started to try and fly out of the cave. They punched Rocks and destroyed them as fast as they could, but more rocks kept coming and started to send Davis and Flamdramon to a rock pail. Flamdramon glowed red before he dedigivolved back to Veemon.

Davis fought hard to keep his eyes open. He looked at Veemon who nodded to him and Davis nodded back to him. "WE WON'T LET''. Davis started out as his right arm reached out for Veemon. "THE DIGITAL WORLD''. Veemon said as his left hand reached out for Davis's right arm. The two friend's hands clasped each other. "BE RULED BY DARKNESS''. Davis and Veemon shouted out as a golden glow appeared around the two friends.

 **(Dragon ball z Goku vs Bills Song)**

The glow quickly disappeared to revel a Humanoid Dragon in Golden amour with red eyes and a blue tail appeared in Davis and Veemon's place with Golden energy around him making the rocks around him crumble. This is Magnamon, the Golden warrior of miracles and the royal knight.

Magnamon started to fly crumbling all the rocks to escape. "Raaaaaa''. Magnamon shouted out with his voice sounding like a combined voice of Davis and Veemon's voices.

The rocks crumbled before something flew out before the smoke around it disappeared to revel Magnamon.

 **(At times like god, reality)**

Lucemon flew after him, while smiling evilly, happy to fight Magnamon again.

 **(Hands down all sorts of trials)**

Outside of the cave and high in the sky was Angelmon, Angelwomon and Wargreymon holding their partners. Angelwomon was holding Kari with her arms, Angelmon was also holding T, K with his arms and Wargreymon had Tail holding onto his back.

 **(All day (All day) All night (All night)**

Magnamon and Lucemon flew out of the cave and high into the sky with Magnamon's armour shining with the sunlight.

 **(Even though at times, it's annoying)**

Tai saw Magnamon and his eyes widen. "That isn't Davis or Veemon. Who is that''. Tai said looking at Magnamon.

 **(The Sight of you still fighting)**

Angelwomon saw Magnamon and knew who it is. "That's Magnamon. Davis and Veemon's Royal Knight form''. Angelwomon said looking at Magnamon.

 **(The sight of Resistance is light)**

T, K, Tai, Kari, Angelmon all gasped at what Angelwomon said. Lucemon Roared as he and Magnamon flew at each other and punched each other.

 **(Shine, Star)**

Magnamon and Lucemon strike at each other again while punching each other, before Magnamon punched Lucemon on the stomach and sent him flying.

 **(Courage Gimme Gimme power)**

Magnamon chased after Lucemon. Lucemon and Magnamon kept fighting in the sky. Magnamon punched Lucemon in the left check before Lucemon punched Magnamon on the right check, Magnamon punched Lucemon in the stomach and Lucemon punched Magnamon in the stomach back.

 **(Wake up, now)**

Magnamon punched Lucemon on the face before Lucemon was sent flying back, before Magnamon kicked him in the back and Lucemon was sent flying again.

 **(No matter how many times you fall)**

While Lucemon was still flying from Magnamon's kick, Magnamon appeared behind him again and kicked him in the back and sent him flying. Lucemon regain control and flew at Magnamon before he punched him and sent him flying this time.

 **(Stand up with heart)**

Lucemon charged at Magnamon, but Magnamon kicked Lucemon, sending him flying again before he chased after him and they traded bows again.

 **(Therfore, BurstBurst Power)**

Magnamon and Lucemon's arms grabbed each other with the two digimon glaring at each other. Before Magnamon kicked Lucemon again and sent him flying.

 **(Two protect the small dream)**

Magnamon chased after Lucemon again, before he and Lucemon traded blows again in the air before they went higher in the sky, leaving Kari, T, K, Tai, Wargreymon, Angelmon and AngelWomon looking in the sky.

 **(You running with your back showing is like, HEROOOOOO…)**

Tai rubbed his eyes. "So, fast, can you keep up, Wargreymon''. Tai asked his partner. "No, I've lost them''. Wargreymon said looking at the sky with the others.

 **(Over the tears, My heart beats)**

 **Bang, Bang, Bang**

Outside in space, next to the Digital world planet, punches that sound Bangs could be heard.

 **(My Mind oveflows and cries spread tar)**

Magnamon and Lucemon flew into Space while looking at each other before they charged at each other.

 **(The Wish of the Sky I adore comes true)**

Magnamon dogged two of Lucemon's punches. "IF YOU CAN USE BLATS AGAINST ME, THAT'S FINE''. Magnamon shouted out as he unleashed a barrage of punches.

 **(It carries on until tomorrow)**

Magnamon's Barrage of punches all hit Lucemon and Magnamon punched Lucemon in the face one last time making Lucemon glare.

 **(Over the tears, my heart beats)**

Lucemon punched Magnamon in the Face, Magnamon tried to punch Lucemon back, but Lucemon dogged and elbowed Magnamon in the back.

 **(My mind oveflows and cries spread tar)**

"I got one, FOR YOU!''. Magnammon roared as he charged at Lucemon who moved back.

 **(I wish of the sky I adore comes true)**

Mangamon tried to Punch Lucemon, but he dogged. "Go on''. Lucemon said.

 **(The Song filled with hope which you send)**

Mangamon tried to kick Lucemon, but he dogged. "Feel free''. Lucemon said before Magnamon disappeared, before he reappeared behind Lucemon making him look behind, only for Magnamon disappeared again and reappeared in front of Lucemon making him look in front of him, only for Magnamon to disappear again.

Lucemon turned around to see Magnamon with his armour shining with Golden Energy. **"MAGNA BLAST!''.** Magnamon shouted out as he unleashed his attack and hit Lucemon, making a huge explosion.

 **BOOM.**

Kari, AngelWomon, T, K, Angelmon, Tai and Wargreymon saw the big explosion and could feel the power from it. "That's Magnamon's Best attack''. Angelmon said still holding T, K.

Back in the space, Magnamon was floating in front of the Explosion, waiting to see what happen to Lucemon. Lucemon came out of the smoke, falling to the Digital world.

Kari, AngelWomon, T, K, Angelmon, Tai and Wargreymon saw Lucemon falling. They watched as he falled and landed on the ground, making a huge hole in the ground in the middle of the forest they were in and sending the trees flying.

Magnamon flew down to the ground and landed in front of Lucemon. Magnamon saw how broken and damage Lucemon's body was. Lucemon started to chuckle. "That was fun''. Lucemon said still chuckling, before he looked at Magnamon. "This war will END different. The Digital world will be ours again''. Lucemon said looking at Magnamon with a black portal appearing behind him and started to suck him in.

Lucemon was fully sucked into the black portal before the portal disappeared. Magnamon kept looking at where Lucemon was just lying down on the ground. "We will be victories''. Magnamon said before a golden glow appeared over him before it disappeared to revel Davis and Veemon kneeling on the ground, while taking deep breaths.

"We're gonna have to get used to that again, aren't we''. Veemon said taking deep breaths. "Yes, we are gonna get used to it again. So, don't start bitching''. Davis said now standing up. "DAVIS!''. Davis and Veemon heard Kari's voice.

Davis and Veemon looked to see Kari, T, K and Tai being put down on the ground by their partners before a bright glow engulfed them and they return to their rookie level **(Gatomon is champion level).** Kari ran towards Davis before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with tears going down her face. Davis wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Veemon smiled at seeing Davis hug Kari back, but then he felt someone hug him. Veemon looked to see it was Gatomon who had tears in her eyes. Veemon smiled before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

T, K, Patamon, Tai and Agumon looked at the scene in silence. Tai and Agumon had smiles on their faces as they approved, while T, K and Patamon looked at the scene with jealously.

Kari and Gatomon kept hugging Davis and Veemon for 5 whole minutes. Gatomon let go off Veemon and both her and Veemon were blushing. "Kari, I think now is a good time to let go''. Davis said to Kari. Kari said nothing and kept her arms around Davis. "Kari?''. Davis said as he looked at Kari's face and saw that he fell asleep. "She fell asleep while crying her eyes out''. Davis said in surprise, before he kneeled and picked her up in Bride style.

T, K now looked ready to tear Davis apart, while Tail smirked at Davis. Davis saw Tai's smirk and just wanted to punch him. "Let's go home''. Davis said before he started walking with Kari still asleep in his arms. With Veemon and Gatomon walking with him. Tai however steeped in front of Davis, making him look at him.

Tai smiled before he took his goggles off and held them out to Davis, making Davis look at the goggles before he looked at Tai. "You want me to be the leader of the digidested''. Davis said looking at Tai, making T, K widen his eyes at what he said. Tai nodded to Davis. "You showed Strength, Courage and strategy. You sent us to a place to keep us safe and risked your life to protect Kari. You are the only that I trust to be leader''. Tai said still holding his Goggles out to Davis. Davis kept looking at the Goggles, before his eyes glowed Golden and a Golden Aura surrounded Tai's Goggles.

Tai and the other except Veemon watched in awe as the Goggles flout out of Tai's hands and into the air. Davis's Allen like glasses on Davis's head flout off from Davis's head and the two items flouted next to each other.

Davis's glasses then disintegrated, turning into yellow sparks that went into Tai's Goggles making it shine before they went to Davis's head and were wrapped around Davis's head. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations''. Davis said before he walked past Tai with Veemon and Gatomon walking with him.

Tai and Agumon followed them while T, K glared at Davis's back before he went after them with Patamon riding on his head.

* * *

 **(Human world)**

Izzy, Yolei and Cody were eating snacks while setting down in front of a computer. Izzy was trying his best to keep Yolei and Cody from going to the Digital world. "Can we go now, Izzy''. Yolei said sounding like a child. "Just wait a little longer''. Izzy said to Yolei. The computer's screen started to flash, making Izzy, Yolei and Cody look at the Computer.

Then the Computer's screen flashed bright white and next thing that Yolei, Cody and Izzy knew was that they were in a dog pill with Tai and T, K.

"GET OFF/ GET YOUR HAND OFF MY FACE/ GET YOU ASS OFF MY FACE''. All of them said trying to get out of the pill. "Just to let you guys know''. Davis's voice said making them all turn to see Davis back in his normal clothes with Kari still in his hands. "I'm Taking Kari home''. Davis said as he started to walk out of the computer room. "WAIT DAVIS''. Everyone shouted out, but Davis ignored them.

While Davis was walking down the hall with Kari in his arms, he thought about Veemon. "I'll bring Veemon home with me tomorrow''. Davis thought to himself.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

Davis put Kari down on her bed before he put the covers over her. "Honestly, the things I do for you''. Davis said as he set down on the bed next to Kari. "Though, it's only natural since you're my childhood friend that also stole my heart''. Davis said looking at Kari's face.

Davis had walked back to Kari's house in his arms the whole time making people look at him, but he didn't care. Kari's mum and dad were not home so he just walked in. Kari's house cat Miko who knew Davis, let him in.

Davis may never admit it, but he was in love with Kari as well. He thought that he would never find love again, but after the years with Kari, he fell in love with her. He knew of Kari's fillings for him and he was happy that she felt the same for him as he fells for her.

Davis and Kari were a couple in secret. They just weren't ready to tell their families and Kari felt better keeping it a secret and Davis didn't mind. They told each other how they feel last year and were a happy couple.

Davis stroke Kari's growing hair with his left arm. "Once all this is over, I promise that well never worry about evil again, I promise''. Davis said quietly to not wake up Kari.

Davis took his hand off Kari's hair. However, when Davis's arm left her hair, Kari slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Davis. Davis smiled back at Kari. "What's with the look. Had a good dream''. Davis said to Kari.

Kari shook her head. "No, I dreamed that you didn't exist and that everyone wanted me to be with T, K. I'm so happy that it was just a dream. Thank god it was''. Kari said with tears starting to show. Davis knows that Kari never says words like that unless it was important. "I'm here, and I'm never leaving you. I'll always be here for you Kari''. Davis said to Kari.

Tears were now going down Kari's face. "Davis, could you sleep with me tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after what happen today''. Kari said with her checks red. Davis's checks turned a little red, before he smiled at Kari.

"Sure, just make some room''. Davis said before he got in the bed with Kari making room for him. Kari leaned her head against Davis's chest while Davis stroke Kari's hair.

Kari looked at Davis in the eye. "Good night Davis, Love you''. Kari said before she kissed Davis on the lips. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds before Kari pulled away. Davis smiled at Kari. "Love you to Kari''. Davis said making Kari smile before both her and Davis went to sleep with their hands wrapped around each other.

* * *

 **(With Tai and T, K and Izzy)**

It took 20 minutes for Tai and T, K and Izzy to get out of that dog pill with Cody and Yolei. They promised to take those two to the Digital world tomorrow. Right now they called for an emergency meeting with the other Digidested of the team.

Tai, T, K, Izzy, Sora and Joe were waiting for Matt in the park. Sora was wearing the same school clothes as Tai while Joe was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, long grey pants and black shoes. Mimi was in another country so she can't be there.

Sora was next to Tai with her arms wrapped around Tai's Right arm while Tai was enjoying his time with his girlfriend. It happens a year ago, Tai and Sora were still nervous to tell each other how they felt, But Davis came to the reuse and knocked some sense into Tai and told him that he'll get punched more if he doesn't tell Sora how he feels.

Tai told Sora very nervous because he was afraid of Sora rejecting Tai's fillings and Davis's threat. Sora said that she felt the same for Tai and they became a really good couple. Sora did answered Tai by kissing him on the lips.

Matt just arrived in the park and was wearing the same clothes as Tai. "Sorry I'm late. Had practice with my band''. Matt said as he stopped next to T, K. Tail looked around everyone. "I called you guys here because the Digital world is in danger again''. Tai said making everyone, T, K Widen their eyes.

Tai and T, K then told everyone about the war. How Davis was a member of the first Humans that went to the digital world, the Seven demon lords, the Royal Knights, King Drasil, everything.

Once Tai and T, K were done. Everyone looked at them in shock. "You gotta be shiting me''. Matt said in disbelieve. "A War. Are you serious''. Izzy and Joe said in shock. Tai shacked his head. "No, we are not''. Tai said.

"Tai made Davis the new leader since he knows about this better then us''. T, K said still angry. Sora then noticed that Kari wasn't here. "Where's Kari?''. Sora said getting everyone to notice that Kari wasn't here.

"She's a home. Davis took her there and now's she's probably sleeping''. Tai said before he started to smile at everyone. "I also got a gift for everyone''. Tai said making everyone, but T, K look at him. Tai continued to smile before he put his left arm behind him and pulled out everyone's Crests.

Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe's eyes widen when they saw what was in Tai's hands. "Our Crests''. Everyone said in shock. Tai handed the Crests to their owners. "King Drasil created new copies of our Crest and now we can fight at full strength''. Tai said as everyone cheered.

Soon everyone started to go home. Tai decided to walk Sora home. "Tai''. Sora said making Tai look at her. "Do you think that we'll win this war''. Sora said before she looked at Tai, only to feel Tai's lips against her own.

Tai and Sora continued their kiss for 2 minutes before Tai pulled away. "We will, Sora. I promise''. Tai said making Sora smile. They continued walking to Sora's house. "Has Kari told Davis how she feels for him''. Sora asked Tai. "No yet. But I'm sure she will tell him soon''. Tai said before both her and Sora stopped in front of Sora's house.

Sora gave Tai one last Kiss. "Night Tai. Love you''. Sora said making Tai smile. "Love you to''. Tai said as Sora entered her house and Tai started walking back to his house.

* * *

 **(In the City)**

In an Ally way, a Dark portal appeared before a 13-year-old boy with blond hair, Blue eyes, wearing a White shirt, Black pants appeared. The Dark portal disappeared leaving the boy alone. The Boy looked both ways. "So, this is the human world''. The Boy said before he looked down at himself. "So, this will be my human world body that I must live in''. The boy said looking at his body.

"Hey Kid''. The boy heard before he turned around to see a man wearing Gang clothes. "Give me all your money and You can go''. The Man said to the Kid. The boy started to laugh making the Adult angry, before he charged at the child.

The Man then shouted out in horror.

* * *

 **(In the Digital world)**

Veemon was looking outside a cave that he and the other Digimon were staying for the night. After their partners left for the night, all the Digimon looked for a cave to sleep in.

Veemon then heard Foot steps behind him. Veemon turned to see Gatomon and smiled at her which she smiled back at. "Mind if I join you''. Gatomon said to Veemon. "Go ahead''. Veemon said as he looked back outside. Veemon then felt something soft on his right shoulder. Veemon looked and saw Gatomon leaning her head again his shoulder, making him blush.

"Do you think We'll win this War''. Gatomon said to Veemon. Veemon nodded to her without looking at her. "It will take some time, but we'll be victories''. Veemon said to Gatomon making her feel a little at ease. "You seemed really worried about Kari, today didn't you''. Veemon said making Gatomon look at him.

"Of couse I was worried. She was my partner''. Gatomon said to Veemon. "She's more than that. Isn't she''. Veemon said as he looked at Gatomon.

Gatomon's eyes widen in shock. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it''. Veemon said to Gatomon. Gatomon shook her head. "No, I want to tell you''. Gatomon said to Veemon. "You see, when I hatched from a Digi-egg, I was alone waiting for Kari. When I became Salamon, I started to search for her, but I found someone else''. Gatomon said before she put her left paw on top of her right paw. "Myotismon''. Gatomon said with hatred making Veemon look at her in concern.

"He made me his slave and forced me to work for him. When we arrived at the Human world and when I was searching for the child of Light, I met Kari''. Gatomon said as she started to smile. "I followed after her and spent some days watching her, soon a friend of mine, Wizardmon came and helped me to remember that I wanted to meet Kari. He became best friends''. Gatomon said with a smile on her face.

"Where's your friend Wizardmon. I got to thank him for letting you remember that you wanted to meet Kari''. Veemon asked Gatomon. Gatomon lost her smile and looked down at the ground. "His died protecting me and Kari from Myotismon''. Gatomon said as tears started to go down her face. Veemon wrapped his arms around Gatomon and hugged her.

Gatomon's checks turned red from Veemon's surprise move. "W-w-w-what are you doing''. Gatomon said in shock. "Sorry for making you remember bad memories''. Veemon said with a sad tone.

Gatomon slowly wrapped her arms around Veemon and hugged him back. After 2 minutes, Veemon and Gatomon pulled away from each other. "I can also tell that your hiding something''. Veemon said making Gatomon widen her eyes. Gatomon looked down at her right paw, before she removed her claw glove and showed Veemon her mark that Myotismon left on her. Veemon looked at Gatomon's paw in shock. "Who did this?''. Veemon said sounding angry.

"It was Myotismon''. Gatomon said as she kept looking at her mark. Veemon looked at Gatomon's mark in sadness, before he came up with an idea. "Gatomon, could you please close your eyes''. Veemon asked Gatomon making her look at Veemon, before she closed her eyes.

Veemon held Gatomon's paw with his left hand before he put his right hand over Gatomon's paw and Golden light started to shine on Gatomon's paw.

The Light lasted for 5 seconds before it dissapeared and Veemon let go of Gatomon's paw. "You can open your eyes now''. Veemon said as Gatomon opened her eyes and looked at Veemon who pointed at her paw. Gatomon looked at her paw and saw something shocking.

Her mark that Myotismon gave her was gone. It was like it was never there. Gatomon kept looking at her paw in shock before tears started to fall from her eyes. "VEEMON!''. Gatomon shouted out before she bears hugged Veemon, who laughed at her actions.

Gatomon than did something surprising. Gatomon kissed Veemon straight on the lips. Veemon looked at Gatomon in shock before Gatomon pulled away after 5 seconds. Both her and Veemon had blushes on their faces, before Gatomon winked at Veemon. "Thank You''. Gatomon said as she put her claw glove back on and walked back into the cave, leaving Veemon to keep looking at her before he looked back outside with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Human world)**

Tai opened his house door and walked inside. He was tired from the events that happen today so he just wanted to sleep.

Tai's mum and Dad weren't home yet, but Tai didn't care. Tai wanted to check on Kari before he went to sleep. Tail opened his sister's door and walked into her room. Tai's eyes then widen when he saw Kari.

Kari had her arms wrapped around Davis while Davis had his arms wrapped around her. They were both asleep in Kari's bed with Kari smiling in her sleep.

Tai started to chuckle. "Seriously, when will they get together already''. Tai said before he closed the door and left the secret couple asleep together.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait everyone. I'll work hard to complete this story! See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Something happen to my laptop and I had to wait. Anyway enjoy the Chapter. I also came up with an Opening song.**

* * *

 **Yolei and Cody's first time in the digital world.**

Kari slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining past her window and on her face. Kari yawned before she got up from her lying down position.

Kari looked down on the other side of her bed, expecting to see Davis, but he wasn't there. Kari however saw a note there instead. Kari took the note and read it out loud.

Dear Kari.

Sorry that I'm not there, but I got to go home and get ready for school and tell my family where I was. Also don't wait for me down the building, I might take a while so just go to school without me.

Love Davis

P.S. You might want to look at yourself in the mirror.

Kari was enjoying reading her boyfriend's note, but the end bit of it confused her. What did Davis mean by looking at herself in the mirror.

Kari got out of bed and went to look at herself in the mirror to see what Davis meant. When Kari saw herself, she was surprised.

Nothing has changed, her hair was the thing that changed. Her hair was now even longer then before and it reaches her waist now. "How did my hair grow so fast''. Kari said as she touched a bit of her hair that was next to her ear.

Kari felt that her hair felt softer now as well. Kari had to admit, she liked how her hair looked now. "I'll be needing a new outfit soon''. Kari said to herself before she went to take a shower.

The Shower took five minutes, especially now that Kari had to wash her longer hair now. She put on the clothes she had yesterday and left her room.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her brother eating breakfast with their parents. "Morning''. Kari said to her family. Tai and his parents turned to look at Kari. "Morning Ka…ri''. Tai and his parents said as they noticed Kari's longer hair and boy were they surprised.

Kari twirled around to show her longer hair. "How dose my hair look''. Kari said with a smile.

* * *

 **(With Davis)**

Davis is eating his breakfast with his family. Davis arrived early to prepare himself for school. Davis's dad was reading the newspaper. Davis's mother was drinking her tea and Jun was eating her breakfast fast.

Davis was just reading a book while drinking tea. Davis was deciding if he should tell his family about the digital world or not. Davis finally made a dissension.

Jun had hair that had the same colour as him, only close to the same level of spikiness that he had, was wearing the same school clothes as Tai. Davis's mother had the same colour hair as him, was wearing a red shirt, brown pants. Davis's father had black spikey hair, was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Jun, mother, father''. Davis said getting his family's attention. "Yes Son''. Davis's father said to Davis. Davis looked up from his book and looked at his family with a serious look. "Do you remember the Digital world''. Davis said to his father.

Davis's mum, dad and Jun lost their smiles when Davis asked that. They remember that day where Davis first went to the digital world. It was after a fight that Davis had with Jun about who's turn it was to watch TV.

Davis's turn was up, but Jun didn't give the remote to Davis and Davis's parents sent Davis to his room after Davis bit Jun's hand. Davis went to his room with tears in his eyes. For the rest of the day, Davis didn't come out of his room, his family thinking that Davis was still upset.

When it was dinner time and when Davis's mother went to Davis's room and didn't find him, she told her husband and Jun that he wasn't there and they searched for him, but couldn't find him and started to shed tears thinking that Davis ran away.

Davis was away for 2 more days with his family looking for him and thinking about what a bad job they did as Davis's family, but Davis's door opened and Davis just walked out as a 7-year-old.

Davis's family shed tears of happiness seeing Davis was safe and had a family hug with him, ignoring that he looked older than they remembered while Davis just watched his family with a smile, happy to be home.

After the family hug, Davis's family took notice of Davis's age and started asking questions. Davis told no lie and told them everything. Davis's family didn't believe him at first, but Davis proved his point by breaking a teacup. Davis's family were shocked that Davis did that.

After that, things almost went back to normal, only Davis was smarter, stronger, more mature and likes to fight a lot.

It took a while, but Davis's family got used to the new Davis. "Yes, we remember''. Jun said to Davis. "What does that place have to do with what you're asking''. Davis's mother said to Davis, making Davis look even more serious. "Because it needs my aid once again''. Davis said making his family gasp.

"No. Absolutely not''. Davis's mother said as she stood up from her chair. "The Digimon need me''. Davis said to his mother. "I don't care. I don't want my son to go back to that place that changed my innocent baby''. Davis's mother said to her son.

Davis growled as he crushed his teacup in his left hand. "I'm not a child anymore, this is my war that I once fought in and now I'm gonna finish what I started''. Davis said glaring at his mother.

Davis's mother looked at her husband. "Sweetheart, tell Davis that he should not be in another war. Look what it did to him last time he came back''. Davis's mother said to her husband.

Davis's father didn't answer his wife. He was looking at his son's eyes because he's seeing something that he has never seen before. A burning fire, a fire to fight for his life for his friends and protect his family. "If I let you fight again; will you be able to come home''. Davis's father said getting Davis's mother and Jun to look at him in shock.

Davis nodded to his father, making him smile. "Then you have my approval of fighting in this war''. Davis's father said making Davis smile. "Thanks Dad''. Davis said to his father.

" .NO. Davis is not going back to that world full of monsters and that's final''. Davis's mother shouted out making Davis and his's father look at her. "Sweetheart''. Davis's father said to his wife. "Don't sweetheart me, Davis is not going and that's final''. Davis's mother said to Davis's father.

"If I don't fight, the seven demon lords will come to this world and enslave everyone. Even if I stay here, it won't be long for the Demon lords to come here''. Davis said making his mother look at him. Davis's mother didn't know what to say anymore.

"Sweetheart''. Davis's father said making his wife look at him. "It pains me as well letting Davis fight in a war again, but this time his not being taken away from us, his asking us to let him fight''. Davis's father said making her widen her eyes.

Davis's mother slowly looked at Davis. "Just promise to take care of yourself, okay''. Davis's mother said to Davis. "I will''. Davis said to his mother.

"Hey Little bro''. Jun said getting Davis to look at her. "Mind if I come to the Digital world and get my own partner''. Jun said to Davis.

"Like hell''. Davis said as he got up from his chair. "The Day I let you come to the Digital world is the day that I tell you guys that Kari and I are a couple in secret''. Davis said to Jun.

Jun was about to say something when she and her parents catches what Davis just said and looked at him in disbelieve.

Davis noticed their stare and just noticed what he said. "Oh Shit''. Davis said can't believing he just let his secret out. "DAVIS LANGURAGE''. Jun and his parents said to Davis.

* * *

 **(Digimon Opening song. Dragon ball super opening 2 song)**

Magnamon and Lucemon were in the dark air fighting each other as they flew around the sky before they unleashed a Blast Attack at each other.

 **Get Excited! To space, let's go!**

 **The latest obsession! Join the flow?**

Tai was with Agumon holding his crest with a smile with T, K, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt holding their crests with their digimon next to them.

 **(I'll hold it in my hand)**

Davis created a little golden energy ball, before he started to play with it with Kari watching him and Veemon with Gatomon were sleeping.

 **(I wanna Laugh like a Crazy!)**

Yukio was training in a gravity room with his partner Dorumon watching him.

 **(I'm used to bein' confused!)**

In the world tree, King Drasil was watching his chosen knights in his crystal form.

 **(I can't get no satisfaction)**

 **(Woo-hoo)**

A flash of lightening showed some digimon in the shadows.

Davis was now punching the air with a smile as he prepared to fight against Evil.

 **(Boredom)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

Another flashed showed thirteen Knight digimon in the shadows.

Yukio kicked the air as he continued training.

 **(Becomes a stone)**

Kari was meditating on top of a mountain with Gatomon next to her and her hair flowing in the breeze. She opened her eyes as a White aura surround her.

 **(Before it gets too heavy and Falls)**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

Another flash of Lightening showed seven Demon digimon.

 **(Let's spread)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

Another flash showed a giant monster Digimon.

Magnamon could be seen with UlforceVeedramon next to him with someone else next to him.

 **(Our Wings of Excitement)**

All thirteen royal Knights were walking to the battlefield with Examon flying above them.

UlforceVeedramon then fired his Ray of Victory attack with Examon firing Pendragon's Glory. Alpamon summoned his weapon with Craniumon holding his spear with the other Royal Knights summon their weapons and Lucemon smirking at them.

 **(Let's go to the next world)**

Crusadermon used her Urgent Fear attack at Laylamon with Gallantmon fighting Beelzemon before Beelzemon fired his double Impact shot attack.

 **(The Door of Possibilities is still Locked)**

Beelzemon's attack landed behind Davis and Veemon who were walking, before Davis and Veemon powered up and became Magnamon and charged.

 **(Oh Well, I'll break through the wall again)**

Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows as they went into the sky before they flew away and charged at each other again.

 **(Now! Shoot past the Limit Shout! "It's piece of Cake'')**

Magnamon roard as he powered up more with a more powerful glow around him before he swiped his right arm past the glow and charged at Lucemon with Lucemon charging at him.

 **(The Invincible me is waitin' there)**

Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows before a flash appeared and revealed Magnamon standing there before he jumped back and landed with the other Royal Knights behind him.

 **(Dragon ball Super)**

 **(Even Zen-Oh Sama will be blown away!)**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

Kari was walking down to school alone without Davis. Her family asked how her hair grow so fast, but she didn't know ether. Still her family liked how her hair was now.

Kari arrives at the front of the school, ready to start a brand-new day. At the same time, Red arrives wearing sunglasses and the clothes he wearied yesterday walks up to Kari. "Hey Kari, looking beautiful as always, I see and your hair is amazing.". Red said to Kari as he felt his heart beat faster.

Kari then turns to him. "Red, what do you want?" Kari said to Red. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to still be my girl, and that we walk to class together like a couple should do". Red said as he imagined Kari having her arms wrapped around him.

Kari then frowns a little at Red. "No, and I think it's time for you to leave me alone". Kari said to Red. Red then gets a little irritated. "Now come on Kari, you know I won't have no for answer, besides I know that you want me". Red said to Kari, but Kari begins to walk away. Red then gets mad and grabs one of her arms. "Now Kari, you know I won't let you go that easily, and I'll show you how much I want you". Red said to Kari.

Red then pulls Kari closer and grabs her face. He then pulls her face for a forceful kiss. Kari gets very scared and starts to struggle from the close contact, and being this close to Red.

Just when they were in kissing distance, a blur from above kicked Red in the face, causing him to let go of Kari. Kari then breathes heavily about what almost happened to her. Kari turns to see who dropkick Red. The one who did the Dropkick was Davis, with his right foot on Red's face, who is on the ground deeply made from the kick, his sunglasses knocked off his face, shattered and ruined. Davis then lifts his foot from Red's face and steps back.

Red then gets up. "Where'd you come from?!". Red said pissed off. "I just happened to be dropping in, and Kari already said no to you". Davis said as he then walks up to Kari. "Are you alright, Kari?". Davis said sounding concern for her. "I am now that you are here and saved me again". Kari said to her boyfriend.

Davis smiles at her. "Do you want to walk with me to class?". Davis asked Kari. Kari smiles back at Davis. "Sure". Kari said to Davis before she wraps her arms around Davis's left arm, making him blush, but he still smiled at her and then both Davis and Kari walk to class.

Red sees this happen, and slams his right hand into a fist to the ground. "One day, Motimiya, one day, you will get what's coming to you. Kari will be mine, and I won't stop until she is in my grasp". Red said still pissed off as he made this vow to himself about getting what is rightfully his from the start, but will never happen.

Davis and Kari arrived at their class room with a few students already there and T, K was there as well. T, K saw Kari's arms around Davis's left arm and felt a little jealous.

Soon the teacher arrived and started the lesson. With Kari, Davis, and T.K. we're discussing what happened to Kari with Rad at the front of the school. "I can't believe Red almost forcefully made you his girlfriend, Kari!". T.K. whispered angrily to Kari.

Kari looked at T, K. "I know, I almost did become his girl, if Davis hasn't come and saved me from what was about to happen". Kari said as she was still shaken about what happened at the front of the school with Silver.

Davis then turns to Kari. "That guy does not take a hint, even when he is knocked some sense into his thick, stubborn head". Davis said as he then shakes his head disappointingly about Red's behaviour around Kari. He wouldn't be surprise if Red tried again to make a move on Kari again in the future.

The three-kid's conversation was then interrupted when the teacher notices them not paying attention. "Is there something you three like to share to the whole class?" Asked the teacher.

The three kids looked at the teacher. "No". They all said. The teacher reply's. "Good, don't make this a habit in class, and please no more interruptions in class, okay?". The lesson then continues, and from a little distance from the three kids, sat Red at the desk, shifting his gaze towards Kari with lust, and anger at Davis for the humiliation dealt to him.

Davis, Kari and T, K had a boring day, well Davis was the one bored. He already knows all the answers in all the questions. He helped T, K and Kari when they needed it.

Soon after two more classes. Kari, Davis, and T.K were now seating at a table, eating their lunches together in peace. Everything was fine until Red comes along, and sat next to Kari with a grin on his face. "Hey baby, mind if I sir with you?". Red said to Kari.

Kari then turns to him and frowns. "What do you want Red?", she said with a bit of strictness in her voice. She still hasn't forgotten what happen at the front of the school.

Red then winks at her, making Kari flinch. "Isn't it obvious? I still want you to be my girl as always, and why do you still hang with these losers?". Red said as he then points one of his fingers at Davis and T.K. specifically, with the two frowning a bit in anger about Red calling them losers, along with making a move on Kari again.

Davis and T.K. then stand up from their seats and both punched Red in the face. Davis with his left and T, K with his right. This action cause Red to hold his face in pain. "Davis and T.K. are my friends and they protect me". Kari said to Red. Davis and T, K then glared at Red. "She already said no". Davis said to Red. "Now leave. Now". T, K said to Red.

Red knew he stood no chance, and got up and walked away from the trio, but not without looking at Davis and T.K. with an angry look, vowing revenge for another humiliation made by Davis, with T.K. added on the list.

When Red left their sights, Davis, Kari and T, K then sat back down in peace. "Thanks Davis, T, K ''. Kari said to both her friends. "No problem Kari. I don't like that guy. Just how did he even meet you''. T, K said to Kari.

Kari looked at T, K. "I met Red when I was five years old. He thought I was pretty and he wanted me to spend time with him and not with my family''. Kari said to T, K before she smiled. "But because of that, I got to meet Davis''. Kari said as she looked at her boyfriend.

Davis smiled at Kari with Kari smiling back at him. "Hey, could we join you''. Davis, Kari and T, K heard Yolei's voice.

The three friends turned to see Yolei with Cody holding their lunch and was looking at them. "Sure, you can join''. T, K said making Yolei and Cody smile before they seat down next to them.

Cody looked at Davis. "Davis, could you tell us a little about the digital world''. Cody asked Davis. Davis looked at Cody before he nodded. "It's a place full of digital monsters called Digimon. Their creatures that take many forms. Dragons, Bugs, Humans, fiends, you name it. Whenever the digital world is in danger, it calls help from the human world''. Davis explained with Yolei and Cody listening carefully with T, K and Kari listening.

"However, not any human can go there. You need to be a special human and have a digivice. When you arrive at the Digital world, you may find a Digimon partner that was destined to be your partner''. Davis said to Cody and Yolei. "Take Veemon for example. He and I were destined to be partners and now look how close we are''. Davis said as he thought about Veemon.

Yolei and Cody were amazed at what there hearing from Davis, while T, K and Kari were amazed at how Davis was explaining it. Davis was about to say some more things when he goggles started to ring like a phone.

Kari, T, K, Cody and Yolei looked at Davis's goggles in confusion that it was ringing like a phone. Davis pulled his goggles over his eyes and the goggle's screen changed. "What's up… What, when did he… I'll be there as soon as I can''. Davis said as his goggle's screen turned back to normal.

Davis pulled his Goggles back on to his head. "There's been an accident, I got to go. I'll prepare the Digital gate for you guys before I leave''. Davis said as he stood up. Kari looked at her friend worried. "Will you be alright''. Kari said, worried for her boyfriend. "I'll be fine. Just be careful yourselves''. Davis said before he looked at T, K. "You're in charge until I get back''. Davis said making T, K look at him in shock that he was putting him in charge.

Before T, K could say anything, Davis just left without saying a word. Yolei and Cody looked at T, K and Kari. "Could you tell us more of the Digital world, please''. Cody said to Kari and T, K.

Kari nodded to them and began to tell them more of the Digital world, while T, K started to feel nervous about being in charge in Davis's absence.

After Lunch and three more lessons, Kari, Cody, T, K Yolei, Sora, Izzy and Tai were now in the computer room. Tai, Sora and Izzy were in their school clothes, only difference was that they were now wearing their crests around their necks.

When they arrived, they asked where Davis was. Kari told them that Davis went to the Digital world early because of an emergence and left T, K in charge.

Now Izzy was working on the Digi gate on a computer with Yolei watching him. Cody was waiting patiently with Sora having her arms wrapped around Tai's left arm with Tai blushing. T, K was pacing still nervous.

Kari was thinking about Davis and how he was doing. Also, unknown to all of them. Red was watching because he wanted to try with Kari again and he was thanking his luck that Davis wasn't there.

Izzy wiped the sweet off his head with his arm. "Alright. The Digigate is prepared to send us to the digital world now''. Izzy said as he looked at everyone. Everyone gathered around the computer while Red looked confuse. "What does he mean Digigate. That sounds stupid''. Red thought to himself.

"The area that we'll land in will be a safe area. Davis really did prepare this for us. I'm impressed''. Izzy said to everyone. "I didn't make him leader for nothing''. Tai said to Izzy.

What Tai said started to make T, K angry. They were all thinking how great Davis was and how he knows about everything about this war and that Tai made Davis leader and not him.

T, K stomped in front of the computer while pushing Izzy away and started pressing buttons. "What are you doing T, K''. Sora said as everyone was surprised at T, K's actions.

T, K then stopped pressing buttons and took out his Digivice. "We don't need Davis as a babysitter. Let's go where we want''. T, K said before the digigate sucked him in.

Red was still watching and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw T, K disappear. Soon the others took out their digivices and were about to enter the Digigate.

Red then fully opened the door making every looked at him in shock, before he ran over to Kari and forcefully wrapped his arms around her before everyone was fully sent to the digital world.

* * *

 **(Digital world)**

Just like before, everyone had a rough landing. Yolei landed on T, K's back with Cody on top of her. Izzy landed on top of Tai's back and then Sora fell on Izzy's back, making him and Tai cry out in pain.

Kari landed on the ground and Red landed on her back, but didn't hurt much. Red on the other hand could feel his legs next to Kari's legs and knew that meant that he had a chance to make Kari his.

Red quickly got up from Kari's back and moved his hands to remove Kari's pants, but then Tai Grabbed Red's hands, making him look at Tai who was glaring at him. "Touch my sister and you've dug your own grave''. Tai said with his voice sounding like he was making no joke.

Red tried to escape Tai's grip to calm Kari for himself while Kari got as far away from Red and was now next to Sora.

T, K, Yolei, Cody and Izzy glared at Red, while Sora wrapped Kari in a hug. Red then took notice of them in a forest. "Where the hell are we''. Red said as he still tried to escape Tai's grip. "We're in the Digital world, a place where special people are chosen to protect it''. Tai said as he kept his grip on Red. Red looked at Tai, before he smirked. "Then that means that I'm special and that Kari should be mine''. Red said as he images Kari having her arms around him.

Tai glared harder at Red. "No, you are not special. You high jacked a ride and now we're sending you back''. Tai said as he looked at the TV they came from. Red started to struggle in Tai's grip. "No way. I'm not leaving without my Kari''. Red said making everyone glare at him.

Yolei and Cody then noticed that they were now wearing new clothes. (The same ones from the show. I don't have anything ideas for new clothes for them) Sora let go of Kari and went to next to Tai. "Tai, can we send him back now''. Sora said to her boyfriend.

Tai was about to agree when the ground under Kari Opened and Kari fell. "Kari''. Everyone shouted as they were about to rush to help her when a Tuskmon and Flymon appeared with Dark Rings on them. "MONSTERS''. Red, Yolei and Cody shouted out. "NO, DIGIMON''. Tai, Sora and Izzy corrected them. Flymon was about slice and dice them, when a fireball appeared and hit Flymon. "TAI/SORA/IZZY/T, K''. Everyone heard three different voices.

Everyone turned to see Agumon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon running or flying towards them. Tai, Sora, Izzy and T, K smiled at seeing their partners, while Red, Yolei and Cody were surprised at the strange creatures.

Agumon, Tentomon, Patamon and Biyomon went to their partners while Gatomon went over to the hole where Kari fall in. Kari was holding onto a rock to keep herself from falling deeper. "Kari''. Kari heard Gatomon's voice. Kari looked up to see Gatomon hanging at the top with her left claw hanging out towards her. "Grab my paw''. Gatomon said to Kari.

Kari reached out for Gatomon's paw, but the ground that Gatomon was hanging on crumbled and Gatomon fell. "Gatomon''. Kari shouted out as she let go of the rock she was holding onto and jumped out to catch Gatomon,

Kari catches Gatomon, but she fell in as well. A Drimogemon with a dark ring catches both Kari and Gatomon before he digs dipper in the ground. The other Digidestined, their partners and Red saw Gatomon fall and went to where she just was and saw Kari and Gatomon get captured by Drimogemon. "Kari, Gatomon''. Everyone said in shock as the Tuskmon and Flymon surrounded them.

Yolei fell to her kneels as tears went down her check. "This isn't fun anymore. I want to go home''. Yolei said as the Digimon with Dark rings surrounded them. **"Double Hit''.** A voice said as a blue blur appeared and strike the dark rings on Tuskmon and Flymon.

Both Tuskmon and Flymon fell to the ground out cold, as the blur landed a few feet from the Digidestined and their digimon, showing its form. It was a demon man Digimon wearing a white mask, Red hair, White short shirt, green wraps around him, two wooden gloves, White Long pants, two wooden swords and on its mask, was the mark of the crest of Sincerity.

"I leave you guys alone for one hour and a half and look what happens''. Everyone heard as Davis appeared from the forest and stood next to the unknown Digimon, wearing his Digital world clothes with his new goggles on and his coat was back on.

"Davis''. Everyone, but Red said in relief. "Hey what about me''. The unknown Digimon said, sounding a little like Veemon. Everyone looked at the unknown Digimon before they looked at Davis. "Davis, who is this Digimon''. Tai said to Davis.

"This is Yasyamon. Veemon's armour level form''. Davis said making Tai, T, K, Patamon and Agumon widen their eyes while the others looked at the Digimon known as Yasyamon.

 **(Digimon analyses)**

* * *

"Yasyamon is a **Vaccine** type Digimon. He uses his double hit attack with his two Wooden swords to knock out his enemies. You do not want to mess with him''. Davis said to everyone, telling them about Yasyamon.

 **(Digimon Analyses end)**

* * *

"I armoured digivolved Veemon to Yasyamon by using the Digi-egg of Sincerity''. Davis said making Tai, Izzy, Sora, T, K, Agumon, Biymon, Tentomon and Patamon widen their eyes. "Where'd you get that Digi-egg''. T, K said to Davis. Davis looked at T, K with a look of disappointment. "I'm disappointed with you T, K. I left you in charge to take care of everyone and now just look what happen because of your actions''. Davis said looking at T, K.

T, K looked down at the ground and was silent. Everyone watched both Davis and T, K. "I was jealous''. T, K said making everyone, but Red, Davis and Yasyamon look at him in shock. "Everyone just talked how great you were and how you knew everything about this war''. T, K said still looking down at the ground. Davis was silent as he listens to T, K. "That wasn't the whole reason, is it''. Davis said to T, K.

T, K kept looking at the ground. "No, it wasn't. It was also how Kari seemed to like you more than me''. T, K said to Davis. Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biymon, Tentomon, Izzy and Patamon now knew why T, K acted the way before.

They all knew how T, K felt for Kari, while Red glared at T, K. "She just trusted you more and spent more time with you then me. It just made me angry. When Tai also made you the new leader, it derived me crazy. When you put me in charge, I was nervous? I could finally show everyone that I was a better leader then you, but everyone kept talking about you, I just didn't know why, but I just acted without thinking, and now…''. T, K said as he felt tears in his eyes.

T, K's tears went down his face as he looked at Davis. "Kari's been captured because of me. If only I just didn't act the way I was, Kari would be safe''. T, K said before he cried some more.

It was silent again for 5 seconds. "I understand''. Davis said making everyone, but Yasyamon looked at him. "I would do the same thing if our roles were reversed''. Davis said as he kneeled on one Neel in front of T, K. "T, K. Do you know why I put you in charge''? Davis said making T, K look at him. "No''. T, K said.

"Because I could sense that you cared for the Digital world and our friends and would want to protect them. I respected that''. Davis said to T, K. "However, you allowed jealously to control you. That could lead to many horrible, like watching as a friend of yours being killed in front of you''. Davis said he remembered a friend of his die because of him.

Everyone, but Yasyamon gasped at Davis. Davis then got up and held his right arm out to T, K. "Now, are you just gonna stay there and cry, or are you gonna help me save Kari''. Davis said to T, K as his eyes burned with bravery.

T, K continued to look at Davis in awe, before he smiled at Davis. "Like Hell I'm letting you steal all the thunder''. T, K said as he grabbed Davis's right arm, making Davis smirk. "That's the spirit I like''. Davis said as he pulled T, K to his feet.

Everyone, but Red smiled at T, K and Davis. Davis then looked at everyone. "I have a plan to save Kari, but we first must go get Digi-eggs that are near here''. Davis said making everyone, but Yasyamon look at him. "I know what you guys are thinking, but those Digi-eggs can't fall into the wrong hands and the Digimon Emperor wouldn't do anything to Kari or Gatomon''. Davis said to everyone.

"What makes you say that''. Tai said to Davis, making Davis look at him. "Simple, he knows that I'll come after him and he'll use Kari and Gatomon as a shield''. Davis said before he looked at Cody and Yolei. "The Digi-eggs that I tried to lift didn't move, but I sense two Digimon sealed under them. I have a feeling that they are meant to be both your partners, Cody, Yolei''. Davis said to Cody and Yolei.

"Then what do we do after we get the Digi-eggs''. Patamon said as he set on T, K's head. "I'll use me and Yasyamon as a distraction while you guys save Kari and Gatomon, then we'll attack from two sides at the same time''. Davis said explaining his plan. "That's Brilliant''. Izzy said impressed with Davis's plan. "Let's go. We don't have much time''. Davis said to everyone. "Hold it''. Red said getting everyone's attention. "Your just gonna listen to this loser. We can just go save Kari right now''. Red said to everyone.

Davis looked at Tai. "What the fuck is he doing here''. Davis asked Tai. "He high jacked a ride''. Tai answered Davis's question. Davis looked at Red. "You got a lot of balls. High jacking a ride into a war. Your even more of an idiot then I thought''. Davis said making Red angry.

"You're the idiot, loser''. Red said as he charged at Davis. Davis however didn't move and when Red was in rage, Davis kicked Red in the face with his right leg, sending Red to the ground. "This is serious Red. We can't just charge in without a plan, or Kari's life could be in danger''. Davis said to Red.

Red got up and glared at Davis. "Fine, I'll just save my Kari myself and she'll be mine''. Red said before he ran into the forest and disappeared. "Should I bring him back''. Yasyamon said to Davis. "Let him go. Maybe this will make Red realise that this is serious''. Davis said before he looked at everyone. "Let's move''. Davis said to everyone and they nodded to Davis. "Should me and Izzy digivolve Biymon and Tentomon so that we could fly faster''. Sora said making Davis look at her.

"It may help getting us there faster, but It'll put us in more danger''. Davis said making everyone, but Yasyamon look at him. "The Seven Demon lords could have spies in the air and sent their forces to us. It's better to walk on foot''. Davis said to Everyone, before he looked at his gauntlet and activate its map mode.

The Screen turned on and Davis's mark of Miracles was on there with two more marks that was a little away from them. "Let's hurry. The faster we go, the faster that we'll save Kari and Gatomon''. Davis said as he began to walk with Yasyamon walking with him and everyone else going after them.

* * *

 **(With Kari)**

"Wake up''. Kari heard a voice, interrupting her sleep. Kari opened her eyes to see herself chinned to a mountain. "Enjoying the view''. Kari heard a voice coming from above her. Kari looked up to see a Kid the same age as Davis with purple hair, dark glasses and dark clothes.

"Who are you?''. Kari said to the unknown boy. "I'm your worst Nightmare''. The Unknown boy said laughing. "If you were my worst Nightmare, you would look like a 12-year-old boy named Red that would try to rape me''. Kari said to the unknown boy. The Unknown boy looked at Kari. "You can't be serious. Who would do that when there not 13 or older''. The Unknown boy said.

Kari's eyes then widen. "Wait, where's Gatomon''. Kari said to the Unknown boy, wanting to know where her partner is. The Unknown boy chuckled as the other mountain that Kari was chained up then revealed Gatomon. "Gatomon''. Kari said in relief. "Kari, that guy is the Digimon Emperor''. Gatomon said as she glared at the Digimon Emperor. Kari looked back up at the Digimon Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor smirked at Kari before he brought out his whip. The Digimon Emperor then turned around and lashed his Whip around Red's neck before he slammed Red into the ground.

Red coughed from the pain. Red then glared at the Digimon Emperor. "Let my Kari go''. Red shouted out with Kari hearing him. "Red, what are you doing here''. Kari shouted out for Red to hear. "I came here to save you, my beautiful angel''. Red shouted out for Kari to hear. The Digimon Emperor chuckled. "You save her. What a joke. You don't even have a Digimon partner''. The Digimon Emperor said still chuckling. Red glared at him. "I don't need a Digimon or those other losers. I can save Kari myself''. Red shouted out as he charged at the Digimon Emperor, only for a White web to wrap around him, before he was slammed to the ground, knocking him out.

The Digimon Emperor turned to see a Green Bug like Digimon with Black Lings around it's body. "I could have taken care of him myself you know''. The Digimon Emperor said to his Digimon partner that was called Wormmon. "You shouldn't waste your time on someone as foolish as him''. Wormmon said to the Digimon Emperor.

Back with Kari, she looked up at the Sky. "Davis, please hurry''. Kari thought to herself.

 **(With Davis and the others)**

Davis and Yasyamon lead everyone to a temple. They were now standing in front of two Digi-eggs. One had the mark of Love while the other had the mark of Knowledge.

Davis looked at Cody and Yolei to see them nerves. "Well Go on''. Davis said to the two. "B-b-but what if we aren't the ones to lift these Digi-eggs''. Yolei said still nerves. "What if we came here for nothing''. Cody said at the same level of nerves as Yolei.

Davis smiled at the two. "You two were chosen for a reason. You must have confidence in yourselves''. Davis said as he got behind Cody and Yolei and pushed them in front of the two Digi-eggs. "Believe in yourselves and grasp you're Destiney with your hands''. Davis said as he moved back.

Cody and Yolei looked at each other before they nodded. They both grabbed the Digi-eggs and picked them up easily. Cody and Yolei stared at the Digi-eggs in their hands in shock. Then two lights appeared where the Digi-eggs were just picked up.

Everyone watched as two Digimon appeared from the two lights. One was a Red and White bird Digimon and the other was a golden armadillo.

They both jumped out of the light with smiles on their faces. "We're free''. The two Digimon said together before they looked at Cody and Yolei. "My name is Hawkmon, Nice to meet you/ My name is Armadillomon''. Both Digimon said to Cody and Yolei.

Cody and Yolei stared at the two Digimon in shock. Davis put his hands on their shoulders making them look at him. "Congratulations, you have your own Digimon partners now''. Davis said to Cody and Yolei before he moved in front of them and held his Gauntlet in front of the two Digi-eggs. Davis then pushed a button on his gauntlet and a blue scan went over the two Digi-eggs before it stopped.

The mark of Love and Knowledge appeared on Davis's gauntlet before they disappeared. Sora and Izzy then went up to Cody and Yolei while Tentomon and Biymon went up to Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

Davis went up to Tai while Agumon stayed next to Yasyamon. "We can go save Kari now, Tai''. Davis said to Tai. Tai smiled at Davis. "You're doing great being the leader, Davis''. Tai said to Davis, making him smile.

Everyone then went outside. "Now it's time to Digivolve''. Davis said to Everyone. Everyone nodded to Davis, Tai, Izzy, Sora, T, K held up their Digivices while Cody and Yolei hold up their new Digi-eggs. "Digi-Armour Energize!''. Yolei and Cody said as their Digi-eggs glowed with Hawkmon and Armadillomon and Agumon, Biymon, Patamon and Tentomon then glowed as well.

" **Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon''.** Agumon said as he Digivoled to Greymon.

" **Biymon Digivole to… Birdramon''.** Biymon said as she Digivoled to Birdramon.

" **Tentomon Digivole to… Kabuterimon''.** Tentomon said as he Digivoled to Kabuterimon.

" **Patamon Digivole to… Angemon''.** Patamon said as he Digivoled to Angemon.

" **Hawkmon armour Digivole to… Halsemon the wings of love''.** Hawkmon said as he Digivoled to a Digimon that had the same metal helmet with the mark of Love on it and it looked like an older version of Hawkmon.

" **Armadillomon armour Digivole to… Digmon the drill of power''.** Armadillomon said as he digivoled to a Golden insect Digimon with two drills on his arms and one drill on his nose and bug wings and has the mark of knowledge.

Davis and Yasyamon looked impressed with Hawkmon and Armadillomon's amour form. "Nice forms. This will come in handy''. Davis said looking at Halsemon and Digmon before he looked at Tai, Sora, Izzy, T, K, Cody and Yolei. "T, K, Sora, Izzy and Yolei. You four take to the skies with your digimon to save Kari and attack from above''. Davis said to them with T, K, Sora, Izzy and Yolei nodding to him with their partners.

Davis then looked at Cody and Tai. "Cody, Tai. You two and your Partners Dig underground to sneak attack the enemy and save Gatomon''. Davis said to them. "And that idiot Red''. Davis said wishing that they can just forget Red.

Cody and Tai nodded to Davis with their Digimon. "You all know the plan. Let's move''. Davis said as Sora, Izzy and Yolei got on their Digimon and took to the skies with Angemon wrapping his arm around T, K and went after them.

Digmon then started to drill a hole in the ground very fast with Greymon, Tai and Cody going in after Digmon. Davis then looked at Yasyamon. "Let's move''. Davis said to Yasyamon. Yasyamon nodded to Davis as they dashed to the mountain area, where they could feel Kari and Gatomon are.

* * *

 **(Back with Kari)**

Kari was still chain to the mountain and Gatomon was the same. Red was tied up with the Digimon Emperor watching Kari. Wormmon then walked up next to the Digimon Emperor. "Master, Davis and his partner is walking into the canyon as we speak''. Wormmon said to the Digimon Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor smirked before he whistled out. The Drimogemon that captured Kari and Gatomon appeared from the ground. From the ground, two Monochromon, three Allomon, four Coredramon (Blue), five Reptiledramon and six Kyubimon with Dark rings on them appeared. "Surround Davis and his partner. Don't let him escape and capture him alive''. The Digimon Emperor ordered.

All the Digimon with Dark Rings roared as they went to the canyon with the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon heading to the canyon, leaving Red, Kari and Gatomon alone.

Kari couldn't do anything; all she could do was just keep looking at the sky. Suddenly Sora on Birdramon's back appeared in front of her. "Need a hand''. Sora said as Birdarmon used her talons to rip Kari's chains off and grabbed Kari and putting her on her back.

Kari thanked Sora as she saw Izzy on Kabuterimon's back rip Gatomon's chains off and Kabuterimon grabbed Gatomon. Kabuterimon and Birdramon then took to the skies. "Hey, what about me''. Red shouted out, but Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Izzy, Kabuterimon and Birdramon ignored him and kept flying.

* * *

 **(With Davis and Yasyamon)**

Davis and Yasyamon were walking in the canyon, knowing that there in the right place. Then Two Monochromon, three Allomon, Four Blue Coredramon, Five Reptiledramon, Six Kyubimon and one Drimongemon appeared surrounding Davis and Yasyamon. "So the Royal Knight of Miracles has arrived''. Davis and Yasyamon heard a voice, making them look up to see the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon looking down on them at an edge of a mountain.

Davis looked at the Digimon Emperor. "You're the Digimon Emperor. That's a surprise Ken''. Davis said knowing that the Digimon Emperor was his old best friend. The Digimon Emperor chuckled as he removed his glasses. "I knew that you'd find out it was me, my old friend''. Ken said to Davis.

"Why are you doing this Ken. We fought side by side to save the Digital world from the Seven Demon lords''. Davis said, wanting to know why Ken was the Digimon Emperor. "Because Davis, this world needs order. True order that King Drasil can't bring and only I can bring that order''. Ken said to Davis. Davis now looked at Ken now with pity. "You've fallen into Darkness, Ken''. Davis said feeling sorry for his old friend.

Ken chuckled again as he put his glasses back on and the digimon surrounding Davis and Yasyamon looked ready to attack. "Now surrender peacefully and I'll let you live''. Ken said to Davis. Davis then smirked at Ken. "Guess you forgot that I just don't rush in like an Idiot. Did you really think me and Yasyamon came here alone''? Davis said to Ken with a smirk as Yasyamon smirked as well.

Ken looked at Davis confused, before his eyes widen. "Shit''. Ken cursed. Davis then held up three fingers. "Three, Two, one''. Davis said as he pulled a finger down as he counted. When Davis finished counting, Fire balls, thunder blasts, Wing blade blasts and a yellow energy blast came down from the air and hit one Monochromon, two Blue Coredramon, three Kyubimon and one Reptiledramon, destroying their dark rings and freeing them.

Ken and Wormmon looked up to see Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Halsemon and Angemon flying down with Sora, Izzy, Yolei, T, K, Kari and Gatomon on their backs.

The Ground under the last Monochromon then crumbled as Greymon came out with Tai on his back. Greymon threw Monochromon to the ground as it's dark ring was destroyed from the impact. Digimon then came out of the ground behind the remaining Coredramon and two Allomon with Cody on his back. **"Gold Rush''.** Digimon said as the drills on his arms and nose shot out and pierced past the remaining Coredramon and the two Allomon, destroying their dark rings and freeing them.

Davis looked at Yasyamon. "Go, now''. Davis said to Yasyamon. Yasyamon nodded to Davis before he charged at the four Reptiledramon. **"Double Hit''.** Yasyamon said as he swinged his two wooden swords and Destroyed the four dark rings, freeing the Reptiledramon.

Ken granted his teeth. "Damn you Davis''. Ken said as he turned away to walk away, however Davis appeared from the sky and landed in front of him. Davis activated his Assassin's energy blade. "Going somewhere with Kari's Digivice and Crest''. Davis said as he charged at his old friend.

Davis swinged his energy blade at Ken, but Ken moved fast and dogged, but that was what Davis wanted as he kicked Ken in the stomach with his right leg. Ken was sent to the ground from Davis's kick and Kari's Digivice and Crest came out of Ken's clothes from Davis's kick. Davis quickly grabbed Kari's Digivice and Crest.

"Kari''. Davis shouted out, getting Kari's attention who was still on Birdramon's back. "Catch''. Davis said as he threw Kari's Digivice and Crest out to Kari. Davis's throw was really good as the Digivice and Crest of light was sent towards Kari.

Kari reached out and grabbed her Digivice and Crest with her left arm. "I got them''. Kari said as she put her Crest around her neck. "Now It's our turn''. Gatomon said as she jumped off Birdramon's back and into the air. Kari nodded as she held out her Digivice and her Crest glowed.

" **Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon''.** Gatomon said as she Digivolved to Angewomon and spread her wings out and kept to the air. Angewomon's left hand glove then changed into its bow form. Angewomon created an arrow of light as she pulled it against her bow. **"Celestial Arrow''.** Angewomon said as she released her Arrow. Angewomon's arrow went past Allomon, the three Kyubimon and the Drimongemon, freeing the last of the controlled Digimon. Everyone cheered as they won the battle. Even Yasyamon held up his wooden swords in victory.

Back with Davis, he was fighting Ken with his Energy blade while Ken used his Whip. Ken lashed out his Whip at Davis's face, but Davis moved right and dogged the Whip, but it left a cut mark on his left check.

"Raaa''. Davis roared as he charged at Ken and swinged his blade. Ken blocked Davis's blade with his Whip. "Why have you betrayed us. Why''? Davis said to Ken as he and Ken were struggling to overpower the other. "I told you that the Digital world needs true order and I'll bring that order''. Ken said as he jumped away from Davis.

Davis and Ken held their weapons at each other as they stared at each other. Wormmon then appeared next to Ken. "Master. All our forces have been defeated and now Davis's friends are coming''. Wormmon said to Ken, looking worried. Ken granted his teeth, before he slammed the ground with his Whip and then dark energy appeared over Ken and Wormmon.

Davis watched as the Dark energy disappeared to revel that Ken and Wormmon were gone. Davis granted his teeth. "Damn it, Ken''. Davis thought to himself. Davis Energy blade turned off as the others landed behind Davis.

Kari got off Birdramon's back and went up to Davis. "Davis, are you alright''. Kari said to her boyfriend. Davis turned around to look at Kari. Kari then saw the cut mark on Davis's check. "Davis, your face is hurt''. Kari said as she grabbed Davis's face with her hands and looked at Davis's cut mark in worry.

"It's just a cut mark. I'll be fine''. Davis said to Kari while his face was blushing red a little from Kari's hands being on his face. The others watched Kari looked over Davis's face to see if there were any more marks on his face. T, K was looking at Davis in jealously while Tai smirked at them.

Greymon, Angemon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Angewomon then glowed as they de-digivolved back to Agumon, Tentomon, Patamon, Biyomon and Gatomon. "That was Fun''. Tentomon said as he was next to Izzy. "Indeed it was''. Biyomon said as she stayed next Sora. Patamon stayed on top of T, K's head while Gatomon and Agumon went to their partners.

Kari let go of Davis's face and held Gatomon in her arms. Yasyamon, Halsemon and Digmon went next to their partners. "Kari, I'm here to save you''. Everyone heard a voice. Everyone turned to see Red still tied up and was hopping. Red stopped hopping when he saw everyone safe and Kari holding Gatomon in her arms.

Red then glared at Davis in hatred. "Oh look, the loser showed up''. Red said looking at Davis. Davis glared back at Red, before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Red and punched him in the face with his right arm, sending Red to the ground.

Davis then as much as he not wanted to, untied the ropes around Red. Red thanked Davis by pushing him to the ground and ran towards Kari. "My beautiful Kari, you safe''. Red shouted out to Kari. Tai and T, K got in front of Kari to block Red, but then Davis appeared behind Red and put him in a neck lock.

Red struggled hard, but Davis's grip was to strong. Davis then turned around and slammed Red into the ground. Red felt great pain, but managed to stand up.

Davis and everyone else were now looking at Red in disappointment. "What's with the looks''. Red said not liking the looks everyone was giving him. "What the bloody hell were you think Red''. Davis said as he glared at Red. "You can't just charge in ahead without a plan. Kari could have been hurt''.

Yasyamon pointed one of his wooden swords at Red. "You were reckless, Foolish and Naïve. You're just lucky that You're not hurt''. Yasyamon said to Red. "I was trying to save my beautiful Kari and her pet cat''. Red argued back, not caring or listening to Davis or Yasyamon.

"And look where that got you. Tied up and almost used as Whip target practice for the Digimon Emperor''. T, K said to Red, also feeling annoyed at Red's reckless behaviour. "You could have been killed, or worst gotten Kari and Gatomon killed''. Patamon said on top of T, K's head and also not liking Red one bit.

"You could have been used as a Shield for the Digimon Emperor to use against us''. Yolei said angry at Red. "You just rushed in with no plan and with no partner''. Halsemon said also not liking Red.

"This isn't a game where you can just be revived. This is real and you could have died''. Cody said disappointed at Red. "Yeah partner. You can't just fly solo with no backup. Look what that got you''. Digmon said wanting to make a hole where Red can't get out of.

Red looked at Kari for help. "Baby, you agree about me going to save you instead of just following that loser''. Red said pointing at Davis. Kari frowned at Red. "Davis made the smart choice by making a plan first instead of just rushing ahead. He worked with the others instead of just going solo. Also don't call m-Davis a loser''. Kari said quickly changing her words

Only Gatomon and Tai notice Kari changing her words. Gatomon looked at her partner in confusion while Tai narrowed his eyes at his sister. Kari pretty much changes her words when someone talks bad about Davis like how she just did, making Tai think that there is something is going on between Davis and Kari.

Gatomon forgot about Kari changing her words and glared at Red. "I may not know about how dangerous the War may be, but you can't just charge into danger without a Strategy and without backup. And I'm not a pet''. Gatomon said to Red, also not liking Red and also irritated at meeting a human like this.

"You put yourself and my little sister in danger. Just what is wrong with you''. Tai said angry at Red's actions. "You just can't do what you did. Charging ahead may be brave, but it's also foolish''. Agumon said also angry at Red.

"Is Kari all that you can think about, Red? Don't you think about anything else''. Sora said shaking her head at Red's behaviour. "Dose Kari mean the only thing you care about. Don't you care about anybody else''. Biyomon said also not liking Red.

"You just cared about yourself and impressing Kari. You can't do that because of instead of helping, you get in the way''. Izzy said also mad about Red's actions. "You could have made the Digimon Emperor release that Davis had back up by going alone''. Tentomon said buzzing in anger.

"SO WHAT''. Red shouted out, not caring what everyone said. Everyone looked at Red in shock. Yasyamon lowed his wooden sword from Red's face. Davis's nails dug deep into his flesh, making blood come out and drop to the ground. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT''. Davis said as he punched Red very hard, sending Red flying all the way to the edge of the mountain they were on.

Red hit the ground hard, but Davis was not done. Davis disappeared and reappeared next to Red. Davis kicked Red in the stomach very hard, breaking a few Stomach bones, making Red cry out in pain. Davis then stomped on Red's left arm, very hard breaking more bones, making Red cry out in more pain. Davis then stomped on Red's back, very hard making Red cry out in more pain.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, T, K, Yolei, Cody and the other Digimon felt a chill in their spines from watching Davis break some of Red's bones. Cody, Tai, Izzy and T, K held on to each other in fear with their partner Digimon doing the same thing.

Sora and Yolei covered their eyes from the sight and trying to cover their ears from Red's cries of pain. Halsemon and Biyomon hugged each other.

Only Yasyamon, Gatomon and Kari didn't feel scared. Yasyamon was actually wishing he had some popcorn to watch this. Gatomon was still in Kari's arms while watching how Davis break Red's bones. Kari was watching this like it was normal. One time when Red tried to kidnap her, Davis showed up and broke Red's right arm.

After two minutes of breaking Bones, Davis finally stopped breaking Red's bones, while Red was out cold from the pain. "So, who here thinks we're done with the Digital world today''. Davis said to his friends and their Digimon partners, without looking at them. "Me/Yes/Can we go now''. Everyone, but Yasyamon said to Davis. "Well, too bad. Because we're not done. I'm taking you guys somewhere where you can learn how to become stronger and fight in this war against the Seven Demon Lords''. Davis said as he crossed his arms.

Everyone was silent. "Curse it, Fuck''. Tai said for everyone, can't believing that there not done with the Digital world today.

* * *

 **(10 Minutes later)**

Everyone was walking in a destroyed forest. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon had di-digivole back to their rookie level forms. The Digi-eggs that Yolei and Cody got was transferred to a little computer device that appeared. Davis also gave the Digi-egg of sincerity to Yolei and the Digi-egg of Reliability to Cody.

Davis and Veemon were leading the group to somewhere. When they first arrived at this destroyed forest, everyone was shocked at how destroyed it looked. Davis was dragging Red's leg who was Knocked out.

Everyone else was walking behind. Kari was next to Davis while Gatomon was next to Veemon. Then a bush in front of everyone started to shake, like someone was hiding in the bush. Everyone looked at the bush, while Davis narrowed his eyes. "Who's there''. Davis said as he let go of Red's leg and jumped at the bush, making a small impact on the ground and making dirt go flying.

Everyone, but Kari and Veemon sweet dropped. "Dose he always have to fight''. T, K asked nobody. "You can take him, Davis''. Veemon cheered for his partner.

Two figures jumped out. One was Davis who had his energy blade activated and the other was a boy around Davis's age. He had Black spiky hair, Blue eyes, wearing a Blur jacket over a Black shirt, Blue long pants, Black shoes, wearing Blue gloves and finally was holding a Blue energy like sword.

Veemon's eyes widen when he saw the Boy while everyone looked at the Boy in wonder. "It's Kyoya''. Veemon said as the boy named Kyoya and Davis landed on the ground in front of everyone. "What is he doing in the Digital world''. Cody said wondering how Kyoya came to the Digital world.

"Trying to find a bathroom''. Kyoya said with his voice sounding cool, but cold. "That's the best you can come up with. And the hell ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a destroyed forest''. Davis said glaring at Kyoya. "I wanted some time alone, I didn't expect my cousin to ruin it''. Kyoya said as he and Davis butt heads while still glaring at each other.

Everyone else, except Veemon sweet dropped. "There so childish''. Hawkmon said with a sweet drop. "No, that's just how they are as cousins''. Veemon said getting everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

"Wait that guy is Davis's cousin''. Kari said looking at Kyoya also getting Kyoya's attention. Kyoya took one look at Kari and the next thing everyone knew; He was kneeling down on the ground on one Neel and was holding Kari's right arm with his hands. "To think I would find such a beautiful girl here in a Destroyed forest. I'm such a lucky man''. Kyoya said still holding Kari's hand.

Sora, Izzy, Cody, Yolei and their digimon partners were sweet dropping again from Kyoya's sudden interest in Kari. Agumon and Patamon looked at their partners to see them glaring at Kyoya. Gatomon was also glaring at Kyoya. Kari was confused by Kyoya's actions, but she still smiled at him.

Tai and T, K were about to make Kyoya let go of Kari's hand, but they didn't need to. "Get your hands off Kari''. Davis shouted out as he summoned a golden energy like hammer and hit Kyoya with it, sending him flying in the air.

Davis's Gold Hammer disappeared as he looked at everyone. "That's my Cousin Kyoya. Kyoua is a nice guy when you know him, likes to win a lot, he's also a playboy''. Davis said to everyone. "How is your Cousin even in the digital world''. Tai said, feeling calmer when Davis sent Kyomya flying. "The reason how Kyoya is here is because Kyoya is a Member of the Royal Knights as well with his partner''. Davis said making Kari, T, K, Tai, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon look at him in shock while the others looked surprised.

"You haven't changed a bit; you know that''. A voice said making Davis turn around to see another Veemon standing a few feet away from him and the others.

Everyone, but Davis and Veemon gained a shock look as they looked back and forth between the two Veemons. Davis's Veemon smiled at the other Veemon. "Hey cousin. Long time no see''. Davis's Veemon said as he and the other Veemon fist pumped.

Davis smiled at Veemon's reunion with his cousin while everyone else was surprised again. Davis then heard someone land behind and turned to see Kyoya. "Your pay for that one''. Kyokya said as he charged at Davis with Davis charging at him as well.

Everyone, but the two Veemons watched as the Two cousins charged at each other, but then.

 **Bam.**

Someone appeared between Davis and Kyoya and punched them in the face, before that person grabbed both of Davis and Kyoya's face. "Davis. Even after all this time, you still act like a child''. The person said hidden in the shadows while sounding like a female.

"Aww Shit''. Davis thought in panic. "Kyoya. You know full well not to just grab a girl's hand like that, especially Davis's girlfriend''. The person said to Kyoya. The Person then slammed Davis and Kyoya's heads together.

The Shadows than disappeared to revel the person, It was a girl that was the same age as Davis. White skin, She had Pink long hair that went to her shoulders, Blue eyes, was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt that showed a little of her belly, a Purple shirt, Pink high heels, Yellow fingerless gloves.

"You two dare to continue the same way like you did when you were younger''. The Girl said to them. "ROSE''. Davis and Kyoya shouts as they felt scared of her.

Everyone was confused about this new person and the way Davis was acting. The two Veemon started to sweet. "If Rose is here, then so is''. The Two Veemon said afraid. "You two are right about that''. A voice from behind the two Veemon said, making the two Veemon turn to see a Floramon behind them, smiling.

"Floramon''. The two Veemon said as the other Digimon turned to see Floramon. Back with Davis, he felt scared. Not because he wasn't stronger then Rose, but because she somehow has this power that makes People afraid of her.

Red slowly started to wake up from his knocked out sleep. He couldn't get up, but he saw Davis on his kneels with Kyoya doing the same as Kyoya. "Ha, the loser is kneeling on the ground in front of an ugly bitch''. Red said not caring what he said.

The Digidestined and their digimon looked at Red, while Davis, Kyoya, Both Veemons and Floramon now feeling like death is upon them. "He did not just say that''. All of them thought as they looked at Rose, with her eyes shadowed.

"FACE DEVINE JUDGMENT''. Rose shouted as a Pink explosion appeared.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes later)**

Everyone was walking again in the now even more destroyed forest. Davis and Kyoya were speared from Rose's Devine Judgment, but now Red looked like he was dead. The other Digidestined and their Digimon followed Rose, Davis, Kyoya, the two Veemons and Floramon in fear of Rose.

Kari and Gatomon weren't afraid and were now walking next to Davis and Veemon. Soon they reached the top of a cliff. "We're here''. Davis said making Kari and Gatomon look down the cliff, only for them to widen their eyes.

The other Digidestined and their Digimon walked next to Kari and looked down as well, only for their eyes to widen.

Davis smirked at them. "Welcome to a Royal Knight camp''. Davis said to his friends.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I'm gonna be using all of Veemon's amour forms. Also the scene with Davis, Kyoya and Rose was a scene I got from watching Fairy tail's Natsu, Grey and Erza. Hoped you like my Opening song.**

 **I also plan to make a new Digimon story. It will be an awesome one. See ya guys later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I finally updated my Royal Knights story. Sorry, but I've been busy with my Digimon story, but for now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Hard core training and Royal Knights reunite.**

Davis smirked at his Friends' shocked faces, before he looked down the mountain to look at what they were looking at. What Davis saw brought a smile to his face.

The field was covered in many things for a war, A training field, a strategy table that has a map of the whole area and finally, many digimon from levels Rookie to Mega were there being trained by Knightmon.

"Davis, it's amazing''. Kari said next to Davis, completely awestruck at what she was seeing. Davis looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her, which Kari retuned with her own smile. Kyoya and Rose saw this and smirked. They could see that both Davis and Kari liked each other. They were now in match maker mode and nothing could stop them.

The same thing could be said for Floramon and Kyoya's Veemon, who saw Veemon and Gatomon close to each other and holding each other's hand or paw, with Gatomon also looking at the camp awestruck as well.

All the other digidestined were still staring in shock at the Royal Knight Camp, same with their digimon. They could not believe that they are seeing so many digimon there. In their adventures so far, they have never seen this many digimon in one area and especially seeing Mega Level Digimon.

However, the Digidestined and their digimon just saw a Gigadramon who was being trained by a Knightmon start to glow, before it digivoled into a DarkDramon, who flew into the air and roared. The Digidestined stared in even more shock that they just saw an Ultimate digivoled into a Mega, without a Digidestined partner or crest.

"Well, time to roll''. Kyoya said to Rose and Davis with his hands behind his head, making the digidestined and their digimon look at him confused. Rose and Davis nodded to Kyoya, and then surprisingly Davis and Veemon picked up Kari and Gatomon bride style, making the girls blush at the surprising move.

Kyoya and Rose smirked at Davis, the same with Floramon and Kyoya's Veemon. Davis, Veemon, Kyoya, Kyoya's Veemon, Rose and Floramon then jumped off the mountain, before they landed on and started sliding down the mountain while looking like they were having no trouble. Davis and Veemon kept holding onto the girls, while the girls wrapped their arms around the boy's shoulders

The digidestined then tried to slide down the mountain with their digimon just like the Royal Knights, but they lose their balance and became a big rolling ball heading down the mountain, without slowing down.

Davis, Veemon, Kyoya, Kyoya's Veemon, Rose and Floramon made it to the bottom of the mountain with a perfect landing. Davis and Veemon then put Kari and Gatomon down on the ground, while said girls were still blushing from Davis and Veemon's surprise move of picking them up bride style.

Then the big rolling ball of the Digidestined and their digimon then landed on the ground very hard, with all of then lying down on the ground. "You guys are shit at sliding down a mountain''. Kyoya said to the Digidestined with his arms crossed, thinking that the Digidestined aren't very good.

"Shut the fuck up''. Tai said to Kyoya, while still feeling dizzy from all the rolling down the mountain. He didn't like Kyoya so far, especially how he tried to flirt with his sister.

Davis looked up the mountain, before he held his right hand out, which glowed in a golden glow, before Red came down in a golden ball, before it disappeared when Red was on the ground, still knocked from the pain that Davis and Rose gave him.

"Generals''. The Digidestined and their digimon heard a voice, making them look to see a Knightmon kneeling in knight style before Davis, Veemon, Kyoya, Kyoya's Veemon, Rose and Floramon. "Welcome back''. Knightmon said with his head still bowed to his leaders. The Royal Knights and their digimon smiled at Knightmon. "Good to be back''. Rose said with Floramon next to her, feeling happy to be back in action.

"How's the training going for the digimon that joined to fight against the Demon lords''. Kyoya said to the Knightmon, with his hands in his pockets. "The training is going along well. 20 Rookies have become champions, 15 Champions became ultimates and 7 Ultimates have become Mega''. Knightmon said to Kyoya, answering his question and giving a full report about the training of the Digimon.

Davis nodded to Knightmon. "Good, things are going well so far, but We'll need to up the training, because the Demon lords could attack soon''. Davis said, not wanting to give the Demons the chance to capture the area that the Royal Knight camp is located.

"Understood, I will double the training''. Knightmon said as he got up and walked to where the other Knightmon were training the Digimon, ready to make the training better.

Davis, Veemon, Rose, Floramon, Kyoya and his Veemon then turned to look at the Digidestined. "Well, time to start the training for you little bitches''. Kyoya said as he cracked his knuckles with an evil smirk on his face. The Digidestined and their digimon took a step back in fear at seeing Kyoya act like that.

"I'll take the red and purple hair girls and their Digimon''. Rose said as she created a Pink Energy Whip, holding out the whip part, making Sora and Yolei hug each other in fear, while Floramon smirked evilly at Hawkmon and Biyomon, making them hug each other as well in fear.

"I'll take the four pansies and their digimon''. Kyoya said, smirking at Tai, T. K and Cody, while showing sharp teeth like fangs, making Tai, T. K, Izzy and Cody feel like running away, while Kyoya's Veemon put his left-hand fist into his open palm right hand, making Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon and Armadillomon also want to run away.

Davis sighed as he figured that Kyoya and Rose would take most of everyone. "I guess that leaves Me and Veemon to teach Kari and Gatomon''. Davis said, feeling both happy and disappointed. Happy that he could teach Kari and save her from Kyoya and Rose's hell training, disappointed that he couldn't punish T. K for his earlier actions.

Kari was also happy that her training would be with Davis. She was also scared of Rose, because of her monster side, scared at Kyoya for his flirting attitude. Kari was still happy that she would have time together with her boyfriend.

Gatomon and Veemon were also happy. This was a perfect chance for them to get to know each other better, and maybe become more then friends.

The Digidestined and their digimon were jealous that Kari would be getting the easy teacher, since they knew Davis would be gentle with her. "Is there a chance that we could swap with Kari and Gatomon''. Yolei said, wanting to not get the scary teacher. "No''. Rose said with her eyes shadowed, making her scarier, making Yolei feel more scared.

"Welcome to the Royal Knight training''. Floramon said to the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Or what we like to call it…''. Kyoya's Veemon said, continuing Floramon's sentence. "The Worst day of your lives''. Veemon said, finishing the sentence, making all the Digidestined and their digimon take a gulp, not liking about what was gonna happen.

* * *

 **(Digimon Opening song. Dragon ball super opening 2 song)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon were in the dark air, fighting each other as they flew around the sky before they unleashed a Blast Attack at each other.**

 **(Get Excited! To space, let's go!)**

 **(The latest obsession! Join the flow?)**

 **Tai was with Agumon holding his crest with a smile with T, K, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt holding their crests with their digimon next to them.**

 **(I'll hold it in my hand)**

 **In the forest, Davis created a little golden energy ball, before he started to play with it with Kari watching him and Veemon with Gatomon were sleeping.**

 **(I wanna Laugh like a Crazy!)**

 **Yukio was training in a gravity room with heavy weights on him with his partner Dorumon watching him.**

 **(I'm used to bein' confused!)**

 **In the world tree, King Drasil was watching his chosen knights in his crystal form.**

 **(I can't get no satisfaction)**

 **(Woo-hoo)**

 **A flash of lightening showed some Dark digimon in the shadows.**

 **Davis punched the air with a smile as he prepared to fight against Evil, before he punches the air in front of him.**

 **(Boredom)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flashed showed thirteen Knight digimon in the shadows.**

 **Yukio kicked the air, before he held his right arm out as he continued training.**

 **(Becomes a stone)**

 **Kari was meditating on top of a mountain with Gatomon next to her with her hair blowing in the breeze. She Opened her eyes before a White aura surround her.**

 **(Before it gets too heavy and Falls)**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash of Lightening showed seven Demon digimon and the two worlds.**

 **(Let's spread)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash showed a giant monster Digimon.**

 **Magnamon was seen walking with UlforceVeedramon next to him with someone else next to him.**

 **(Our Wings of Excitement)**

 **All thirteen royal Knights were walking to the battlefield with Examon flying above them.**

 **UlforceVeedramon then fired his Ray of Victory attack with Examon firing Pendragon's Glory. Alpamon summoned his Dragon blade with Craniumon holding his spear and shield, while the other Royal Knights prepared to fight and Lucemon smirking at them.**

 **(Let's go to the next world)**

 **Crusadermon slashed at Laylamon with her sword, before she used her Urgent Fear attack at Laylamon. Gallantmon was fighting Beelzemon in the air with his lance and shield before Beelzemon fired his double Impact shot attack at Gallantmon.**

 **(The Door of Possibilities is still Locked)**

 **Beelzemon's attack landed behind Davis and Veemon, who were walking, before Davis and Veemon powered up and became Magnamon and charged.**

 **(Oh Well, I'll break through the wall again)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows as they went into the sky before they flew away and charged at each other again.**

 **(Now! Shoot past the Limit Shout! "It's piece of Cake'')**

 **Magnamon road as he powered up more with a more powerful glow around him before he swiped his right arm past the glow and charged at Lucemon with Lucemon charging at him.**

 **(The Invincible me is waitin' there)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows before a flash appeared and revealed Magnamon standing there before he jumped back and landed with the other Royal Knights behind him.**

 **(Dragon ball Super)**

 **(Even Sen-Oh Sama will be blown away!)**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

 **(With Kyoya's training)**

With Kyoya's Training, Kyoya was facing Tai at this moment, along with his Veemon facing Agumon, with Izzy, Cody, T.K., Tentomon, Armordillomon, and Patamon, watching the match. The Royal Knights decided to train their victims in different areas in the champ.

"Let's see how you endure this tough guy". Kyoya said to the Chosen of Courage creaking his knuckles, making a big creak sound with a big smirk on his face that would give a Cat a run for his money.

Tai didn't get the chance to even move or talk, Kyoya disappeared, before he reappeared in front of Tai, before he sent multiple punches to Tai all over his body, Punches to the chest, kicks to the sides, elbows to the back, before Kyoya finished it with an uppercut to the chin, sending Tai flying, before he landed on the ground in pain.

Agumon suffered the same fate as Tai as Veemon gave him the same treatment that Kyoya gave to Tai, groaning painfully on the ground with punch, kicks, tail marks all over him.

The others watched and winced as they saw Tai and Agumon suffered badly from the devil duo. Kyoya and Veemon then turned around and faced them. "Next?" The Royal Knight duo said creaking their necks, causing the poor victims to gulp and shiver in fear, while hugging each other, before Kyoya and Veemon charged at them and they forever knew hell.

* * *

 **(With Rose's Training)**

Rose and Floramon are training Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon and Biyomon in the destroyed forest.

Rose was first facing Sora, along with Floramon facing Biyomon, with Yolei and Hawkmon watching, fearing what the female knight duo will be teaching them at the sides. Sora and Biyomon were very afraid to face Rose and Floramon, while Rose and Floramon were smirking like a kid on Christmas.

"Now, here's a crash course on what you're up against and what you'll face in the future". Rose said to her latest victim, having no intention of going easy. Sora barely registered what happened, as she was suddenly on her back in pain with torn marks all over her clothes. Rose looked like she hasn't moved at all, who was holding a Pink rose in her left hand, with her other hand crossed. "You better be quick on your feet, before your opponent's hit you dead on or you might die early." Rose seriously replied to the Chosen of Love, going hard at the start and planning to train the female digidestined till they drop.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried to her partner, flying to go and help her partner, only for her to be wrapped in vines by Floramon. "Hey! Keep an eye on your opponent! Otherwise, you'll end up dead and useless on the battlefield!" Floramon explained with narrowed eyes, before she slammed Biyomon hard on the ground, making Biyomon cry out in pain.

"But that isn't fair!" Yolei replied to Rose's training ways. "She's right!" Hawkmon said in anger to his partner, causing the female Knight duo to turn and narrow their eyes at them. This cause Yolei and Hawkmon to freeze and pale in fear. "Fair? Fair?! You think the enemy is going to play fair?!" Rose yelled at the clueless victims of her training. "Well guess what: you need every advantage you can get on the battlefield! Even if you have to get dirty to survive, because if you don't you'll die." Floramon solemnly said, already experienced life on the battlefield years ago.

"By the way, it's your turn now''. Rose said to Yolei, before Yoeli was sent flying, before she landed on the ground in pain as well, having tear marks on her clothes. Floramon also unleashed more vines towards Hawkmon, before they wrapped around him. Floramon then slammed Hawkmon into Biyomon, making both Digimon feel great pain, before Floramon slammed them on the ground.

Sora and Yolei were on the ground, next to each other. Rose walked up to them, making both Girls look at her in fear. "You can fear me all you want, but I'm doing this to help you two''. Rose said to Yolei and Sora, making the girls glare at her. "How is beating the shit out of us, helping us''. Yolei said to Rose, wanting to know how Rose is helping them.

"This way you'll both learn faster and become stronger fast. You'll have the skills to keep alive and not get yourself dead. I don't want people to die in front of me''. Rose said to Yolei and Sora, with her face turning heart broken. Yolei and Sora looked at Rose, seeing the heart broken look on her face. "Did someone important to you die''. Sora asked Rose if someone important to her died. Rose started to shed some tears. "Yes, my Little sister was killed in front of me''. Rose said with tears going down her face, making Sora and Yolei widen their eyes in shock from what they heard.

"A Demon lord called Barbamon killed her in front of me and laughed at my despair. The same thing happened to Floramon's younger sister as well''. Rose said looking at her partner, who looked down at the ground in sadness, while Biyomon and Hawkmon gasped in shock.

"Our Sisters were so young and killed. The pain we felt when we saw our sisters were killed was to powerful. One wrong move and we could have been consumed by vengeance''. Rose said as she dug her nails into her flesh, making blood drop out to the ground from remembering how her sister died, with Floramon's vines started to grow longer and more thorns from her anger.

"We swear that day to never allow a comrade of ours to die. That's why we're training you guys hard, so that you all can live through this war and have a happy life, even if you guys hate us''. Floramon finished for her partner.

Sora, Yolei, Biyomon and Hawkmon kept staring at them in shock, before Sora smiled at them. "I understand. Thank you for willing to give up the chance to be friends with us to make sure that we'll live through this war''. Sora said thanking Rose and Floramon. "We don't know anything about this war and what you went through, so thanks for caring for us, in your special way''. Yolei said to Rose, thanking her for training them so that they can stay alive.

"Same to you, Floramon!''. Hawkmon and Biyomon said together, thanking Floramon. Rose and Floramon smiled at Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon and Biyomon. "Thanks for your kind words!''. Rose said to everyone, thanking them for their words. "However, don't think this means the training is gonna be easy''. Floramon said, telling them that the training isn't changing. Sora, Hawkmon, Biyomon and Yolei gulped in fear as Rose resummoned her Whip. "Now you little bitches, time to get to work!''. Rose said as she slammed her Whip onto the ground, making the girls hug each other in fear.

* * *

 **(With Davis and Veemon)**

In another part of the Royal Knight Camp, Davis was facing against Kari for her training; and Veemon was facing Gatomon in combat training. Turns out, their training is gonna be the same, only not as hard. Red was even in an energy cage so that he won't cause trouble.

"Show us what you got, you two and no holding back!" Davis said to the 'victims' of his training, while cracking his knuckles, with Veemon doing the same. Gatomon pounced at Veemon from the ground, only for Veemon to go on his back and use his feet to push Gatomon to the air, with no trouble at all. Gatomon started heading for the ground, only for Veemon to catch her in bride style, making Gatomon and himself blush.

"Here's a lesson in training: always be prepared for the unexpected." Veemon explained to his opponent in his hands, with their faces next to each other, close to kissing distance. Davis also used his speed to get close and use his left leg to sweep Kari's legs, with Kari started to fall to the ground; till Davis grabbed Kari's waist and held her, with Kari and him blushing.

"Another lesson is learning to read your opponent's moves, before they make them. Otherwise, you're dead the moment you enter the battlefield or worse!" Davis said he held his Girlfriend with his hand. Kari was still blushing, before she smirked at Davis, making him narrow his eyes.

Kari than grabbed Davis's face with her hands, before she kissed Davis on the Lips, while closing her eyes in bliss. Davis's eyes widen in shock, while his face turns bright red from his Girlfriend's surprise move. Veemon and Gatomon saw this and gasped in Shock from seeing they're partners kiss.

Kari kept kissing Davis for 10 seconds, before she pulled away from Davis and saw his Blushing face. "How's that for an unexpected move''. Kari said to her boyfriend, smiling at her success at making her own surprise move. Davis couldn't say anything as his face was still red from Kari's kiss.

Davis and Kari than looked at their partners and saw them Gasping in shock. Kari giggled at them. "I'll explain if you guys promise to keep a secret''. Kari said to Veemon and Gatomon, promising to tell her secret if they can keep it a secret as well.

Both Digimon nodded to her, wanting to hear the full story of how their partners got together. Davis shook his head to regain control of it. "We can talk about that later, we got more training to do''. Davis said to his Girlfriend and their partners, getting Kari, Gatomon and Veemon to nod at him.

* * *

 **(2 hour later)**

Davis, Veemon, Rose, Floramon, Kyoya and Kyoya's Veemon have been training the Digidestined and their Digimon for 2 hours now with no rest. "Well now... you all made... slight improvements during training." Davis stated as he, his fellow knights and their Digimon partners watch the extra tired out Digidestined and Digimon partners, looking very exhausted from all the 'training' done. But the training was worth it because their Digimon partners manage to gain new forms: Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gatomon reached their Mega Level Forms thanks to the training and bond with their partners, while Hawkmon and Armadillomon manage to Digivolve as well to at least their Champion Level Forms. For some reason, Patamon couldn't digivole to mega. The Royal Knights have also helped the Digidestined with being able to use their crest's powers, but only slightly with them being able to form their powers for just a second. "Hey! Get me out of here!" The voice of Red shouted as the knights and their Digimon partners look to see where they are keeping Red: in an energy cage, looking very angry at the knights.

"Not a chance." Davis said to Red with a glare, getting Red even more mad at his hated foe. "Then when will you get me out?!" Red asked angrily, but is ignored by the Royal Knights teachers. "Well, I'm still ready for more! Who wants to join me?" Rose asked, making the Digidestined and their Digimon partners groan in agony. Even after all that, the knights and their Digimon partners haven't even broken a sweat, and still full of energy, same with their digimon. Suddenly, Davis heard his gauntlet beep, getting the knights and their Digimon partners attention as they looked at Davis's gauntlet.

Davis then answered the call, and got a message. "It's time to come together." The message says, getting the knights and their Digimon partners to look at each other and nod to each other, knowing who sent this message. "Get up everyone, we got some big news." Davis said to the exhausted Digidestined group, getting them to slightly get up a little, with barley any energy. "Your training is going to have to stop for a while." Kyoya said, making the Digidestined and sigh in relief from the 'torture'.

"Your all coming with us to meet some old friends." Rose said, getting the full attention of the Digidestined group, making them think in wonder. "But Davis, what about him?" Veemon asked his partner as he pointed at Red. Davis looked at Red, then sighed in annoyance. "He'll have to come with us. After all, we can't leave him here alone." Davis said in reluctance, even though he doesn't like Red. Soon, The Royal Knights and the Digidestined soon have their Digimon Digivolve for transportation, heading to the location to meet 'old friends'.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **(Transformers autobots reunion music)**

Davis was riding Raidramon with Red as a passenger who was tied up, along with Kyoya riding on Veedramon, Rose riding on Kiwimon, Tai on Wargreymon, Ophanimon carrying Kari, MagnaAngemon carrying T.K., Cody on Digmon, Yolei on Halsemon, Sora riding on Phoenixmon, and Izzy on HerculesKabuterimon, were heading towards a certain location in a dessert area of the digital world. Suddenly Raidramon sends out a thunder attack in the air, creating a Blue explosion that took the form of a blue energy knight.

The reason for the attack was sending out a signal. The signal was for the other Royal Knights to head to where Davis and the others were headed. The Royal Knights are about to come together again.

The Knights that were around the area saw the thunder attack in the air responded. They took to the air to head where Davis was at this moment. Davis and the others were still heading towards the location. Meanwhile, standing on top of a mountain was Examon, who notice the upcoming group of the last three Royal Knights and Digidestined. "Oh yeah, hell yeah! They're back! They're alive! Magnamon, Crusadermon and UlforceVeedramon, the Miracle Knight, Rose Knight and Victory Knight is here!" Examon shouted, shooting Pendrago's glory shots into the air in excitement, which was very powerful, creating a powerful explosion in the air.

The Digidestined and Digimon, except Davis, Kyoya, Rose, and their Digimon partners, were shocked to see Examon's size for the first time, along with feeling the power the dragon was giving off. It was unlike anything they have ever felt.

Davis and the others still headed towards the location to meet the other Royal Knights. Meanwhile, another Royal Knight, Leopardmon, was standing on top of a mountain rock. "At last, there is hope after all." Leopardmon said, then jumped off the mountain, then turn into Leopard mode and proceeded to the location. Davis and the others slowed down, or landed down, along with another knight, Gankoomon running beside them. "Ahhaha, yeah!" Gankoomon said, stopping just as Davis and the others stopped, or landed sense they have arrive. "Mr. Leaders of the free Digital World themselves are back! I knew you all would make it, we never doubt it!" Gankoomon finished, just as Leporadmon landed, before he changed back to Knight Mode. "We're here to warn you: we've been waiting." Leopardmon said, hitting Gankoomon on the arm in the process, before he held his sword in front of him.

"Hell yeah, boom time! We got the gang back together!" Examon said, standing on a nearby rock formation. Just then, Alphamon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Craniumon, Dynasmon, Kentaurosmon, and Jesmon arrived from all directions for this reunion from the sky. All the Digidestined and Digimon were shocked about seeing the rest of the Royal Knights appearance and their power they are all giving off, especially seeing an Omnimon. Davis, Kyoya, and Rose then merge with their Digimon partners to become Magnamon, Ulforceveedramon, and Crusadermon respectively to complete the set of Royal Knight. Magnamon appeared from a Golden glow, Crusadermon appeared in a pink glow with a rose in her hand and Ulforceveedramon appeared in a light blue glow. "It's good to see you all again, my comrades." Magnamon said to his comrades, glad to have everyone here right now. Magnamon, Ulforceveedramon, Crusadermon, Omnimon, Alphamon, Gallantmon, Craniumon, Dynasmon, Kentaurosmon, Jesmon, Gankoomon, Examon, and Leopardmon, the Royal Knights, were finally reunited again.

 **(Music end)**

"After 7 long years, we're finally together again''. Gallantmon said as he crossed his arms with the wind blowing his cape. "If you ask me, we should have at least had one get together in these seven years''. Kentaurosmon said as he thought they should have got a get together in the real world in the past seven years. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up with each other now that we're finally together again''. Alphamon said to his comrades as he stabbed his axe into the ground, before he crossed his arms.

"We'll put your hands up if you enjoyed the seven years away from each other. So, who's the stole ways''. Craniumon said as he held his spear at the Digidestined and their digimon, making them take a step back. "Hey…hey''. Tai tried to say, afraid of Craniumon's power since he is a Royal Knight. Jesmon also held out his blade at the digidestined and their digimon as well. However, Magnamon then went up to Craniumon and Jesmon from behind, before he grabbed Craniumon's shoulder with his right hand, making Craniumon look at him, before Magnamon punched Craniumon in the face with his left hand, before he kicked Jesmon in the face as well with his left leg, sending both Royal Knights to the ground. "Knock it off! Both of you! They're the Digidestined and Digimon partners! They came here with me!"'. Magnamon snapped as he explained that the Digidestined and their Digimon are partners and comrades. Craniumon and Jesmon got back on their feet with both Knights holding their cheek. "Cheap shot!''. Jesmon said as he thought that Magnamon did a sneak attack.

"It's your fault for holding your blade out!''. Magnamon said as he looked at Jesmon with his arms crossed. "Enough!''. Dynasmon called out, getting everyone to look at him. "As much as I'm enjoying our time together, seeing that nothing has changed in the past seven years, we have more important things to discuss!''. Dynasmon said to everyone about that now was not the time to enjoy their reunion. The Royal Knights nodded to Dynasmon as they looked at each other. "Your reports at what has happened to you all so far''. Omnimon said as he crossed his hands, wanting everyone's report. "I haven't come across any Demon Lords yet. All I've come across are Devidramon''. Crusadermon said as she held her rose close to her face. "Same with me. I haven't seen any Demon Lords yet''. Ulforceveedramon said as he shook his head, not seeing any Demon Lords yet.

"I've crossed paths with Lucemon yesterday''. Magnamon said with a serious tone, getting all the Royal Knights to look at the Knight of Miracles. "Really! How did you cross paths with him''. Leopardmon said as he knew that Lucemon and Magnamon has a bad history. "He was trying to kidnap Kari and use her crests powers to free Millenniummon''. Magnamon said as he explained how he crossed paths with Lucemon. The Royal Knights looked at Kari, who looked nervous at the attention on her. "Why would he want her? Unless she's…''. Alphamon said as his eyes widen at he realized what Lucemon's goal was.

Magnamon nodded to his leader. "How's Millenniummon's seal! Has he broken free yet!''. Magnamon asked his comrades at Millenniummon's seal was doing. "His still sealed, but in one week he'll be free''. Alphamon said as he told his comrade that the leader of the Demon Lords will be free soon. "He can even create fake version of himself to go out and battle. It won't be as powerful as his real self, but it will still be powerful''. Gallantmon finished for his leader about Millenniummon's condition. "Damn it! We don't have much time!''. Magnamon cursed as he punched a mountain, destroying it in an instant. The Digidestined and their Digimon watched in shock at seeing Magnamon destroy the mountain with one punch. "Also, we have reason to believe that Lucemon has found a way to enter the Real World''. Omnimon said as he told the Royal Knights that Lucemon has entered the real world.

What Omnimon said, caused all the Royal Knight's eyes to widen in shock. "Fuck! Fuck! That blasted demon is already in the Real World!''. Dynasmon cured as he unleashed his Dragon's breath attack at the sky, creating a powerful white explosion that almost sent the Digidestined flying, if they didn't have their partners holding onto them. "What's worse is that he has create a Human body for him to use, which will cloak his aura from us in the real world''. Omnimon continued to say, telling them more about Lucemon. "It doesn't matter. We'll handle Lucemon sooner or later, but we have to focus on the threat in the Digital world, like that Digimon Emperor''. Alphamon said as he reminded the Royal Knights about the Digimon Emperor. "About him. Today I found out the Digimon Emperor is really Ken''. Magnamon said as he told the Digimon Emperor's real identity.

The Royal Knights eyes widen in shock at what Magnamon said. "What! Ken has betrayed us!''. Examon shouted out in rage about learning Ken's betrayal. "He said that he was gonna bring real order to the Digital world. Real order that King Drasil cannot bring''. Magnamon contiued to tell them more of Ken's betrayal. "That Son of a Bitch! I'll kill him!''. Jesmon said as he summoned his right-hand blade. "We'll worry about him later! I heard from Knightmon that Millenniummon's forces are attacking the whole Digital world. They're not just targeting this area, but other Islands of the Digital world''. Craniumon said as he held his spear in front of him, telling the Royal Knights about the forces of Mellenniumon are attacking the whole Digital world. "Which means we have to travel all around the Digital world again! Fucking Terrific!''. Crusadermon cursed as she used her Urgent fear attack on the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that didn't affect the Royal Knights, but the Digidestined and their Digimon felt it, making them fall to the ground. "Your Bitching won't change anything, Crusadermon! We'll have to get used to this again''. Dynasmon said to his comrade, knowing that bitching won't change anything. "What about the angel of light. Will they fight by our side''? Alphamon asked his comrades about the angels of light. "You know that they won't! Not after we failed to save their queen from Lucemon!''. Kentaurosmon said as he knew that the angels of light won't fight with them.

The Royal Knights sighed at hearing what Kentaurosmon said. "That is true. We should end this discussion here. In three days, we will regroup back here! May King Drasil guide you!''. Alphamon called out as his wings appeared in his armor as he took his axe, before he took to the skies. "May King Drasil guide you!''. The other Royal Knights called out, before they all took to the skies, leaving Magnamon alone with the Digidestined and their Digimon.

Magnamon glowed golden, before he turned back to Davis and Veemon, who still had plenty of energy. Davis walked up to the tied up Red, before he poked his head, which caused Red to get knocked out, before Davis looked at the Digidestined. "Let's go home''. Davis said as it was finally time to head home, making the Digidestined and their Digimon smile.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon have just returned to the Real World, with Agumon, Tentomon and Biyomon staying in the Digital world to keep watch. Right now, Davis, Kari, T. K, Cody, Yolei, Tai, Sora and Izzy are in the Computer room, with Davis, Cody and Yolei back in their normal clothes. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are in their in-training forms. Veemon as DemiVeemon, Hawkmon as Poromon and Armadillomon became Upamon. DemiVeemon was on Davis's head, Poromon in Yolei's hands and the same with Upamon and Cody. Gatomon was in Kari's hands and Patamon was on T. K's head. Davis already sent Red back to his house by teleporting him there.

"Alright, everyone, tomorrow will be your day off to relax, along with plans for tomorrow." Davis said to the Digidestined and their Digimon, getting the gathered group confused at what he said. "What do you mean, plans for tomorrow?" Tai asked in wonder at what Davis means. Everyone else was also thinking the same thing. "Have you guy forgotten what tomorrow is?" Davis asked with narrowed eyes, getting the group even more confused. Davis let's out a sigh of frustration, then decided to tell them anyway.

"Tomorrow is Kari's Birthday!" Davis reminded the group, making everyone, especially Kari, gasp in realization. After all that happened so far, they almost forgot about Kari's birthday. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" Tai exclaimed in shock, along with everyone else. "Which is why will take a break that day to celebrate and relax." Davis replied about tomorrow. "However, I will have to get something in the Digital world tomorrow. You guys can come with, but I prefer you guys to stay here" Davis finished, as everyone else agree as they all left the Complete room to head home.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

The next day, The Digidestined and their Digimon partners, after school for the day, were in the computer room, waiting for Davis and Demiveemon. They were gonna join Davis's search for the thing he needed, while wearing the clothes they wearied yesterday. "I wonder what's taking Davis so long''. Yolei said as she wondered what was keeping Davis from arriving, while holding Poromon in her hands. "Maybe he had soccer practice today''. Cody suggested as he held Upamon in his hands, however a computer started ringing, getting the Digidestined and their Digimon to look at the computer. "What's with the computer?''. T. K said in confusion at what's wrong with the Computer as the Computer screen turned black. "Maybe we should find out''. Kari suggested as the other Digidestined nodded to her.

The Digidestined and their Digimon stood in front of the computer as they held their digivices out, before they got sucked into the computer, leaving the Human world. However, just as the Digidestined and their Digimon left, the computer room's doors slide open to revel Davis with DemiVeemon on his head. "Where'd everyone go?''. Davis said as he looked left and right in the computer room. DemiVeemon then spotted the computer. 'Davis! Look!''. Demiveemon called out as he pointed at the Computer, getting Davis to look at it. Davis reached out and touched the computer screen. However, when he did, Davis and Veemon felt a presence of pure Evil, Darkness and power, making their eyes widen in shock. "This presence…''. DemiVeemon said in disbelief, always feeling this presence in his nightmares. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT TO HELL!''. Davis shouted out as he held his device to the screen, before both him and DemiVeemon were sucked into the computer.

* * *

 **(With the Digidestined)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon were walking in a destroyed forest that was caused by the Devidramon, heading somewhere where their Digivices wanted them to go. Poromon and Upamonhas already digivoled to Hawkmon and Armadillomon and were walking next to their partners. The Digidestined and their Digimon looked at the destroyed forest with looks of disbelief. They still didn't like this war and what it has caused with Cody and Yolei in their Digital World clothes.

"Will the Forest ever be green again''. Gatomon whispered to herself, looking at the destroyed forest. "It will. We'll make sure of that''. Kari whispered to her partner, promising that they will return the Digital world to peace. The Digidestined and their partners then saw a cave a few feet away from them. "Well whatever our Digivices are trying to take us is in that cave''. Cody said as he held his Digivice. The Digidestined and their Digimon were about to walk into the cave when they stopped dead in their tracks.

They felt a presence of Dread, Evil, Darkness and death.

The Evil Presence made the Digidestined and their Digimon start to shake in fear from the presence. The Digidestined found it hard to breath, or move, speak or even move a finger. "W-W-W-What is this presence''. Cody said in fear as his body shacked at the presence of evil. "I-I-I-I don't know?''. T. K said as he felt fear that he has never felt before, even when he faced Piedmon.

Suddenly, something landed in front of them, making the Digidestined and their Digimon to get sent flying. The Digidestined landed on the ground hard, feeling very hurt from the impact. However, now they felt the presence even closer than before. The Digidestined and their Digimon's hearts were now shacking in fear, telling them to run away. The Digidestined and their Digimon look up from the ground, seeing the dusk cover something big.

After 5 seconds disappeared to revel what landed in front of them, making the Digidestined and their Digimon back away in fear at what they saw. It was a giant back monster Digimon that looks like it came from death itself. It had two Giga cannons on its back, red eyes and a giant body. "W-W-W-W-W-W-What i-i-i-i-i-is t-t-t-t-that?''. Kari said as her whole body, soul and heart was shacking in fear at seeing the monster in front of her. **"Queen of Light! I have come for you!''.** The monster called out as he took a step towards the Digidesined and their Digimon, making them shake in fear even more. "D-D-D-Damn it!''. T. K called out as he couldn't stop shacking in fear. **"There is no escape from the Digital world falling into Darkness! Darkness shall rule the world and no Digimon can stop it! Remember these words well, for I'm am the Digimon of death! The unstoppable monster of darkness! No Digimon can ever hope to stop me! For I am Millenniummon!''.** Millenniumon called out as he roared, creating a powerful shockwave, while the Digidestined and their Digimon feel more fear as they finally knew who this Digimon is. The Digimon that leads the Demon Lords, ruler of Darkness and King of Death. Millenniumon.

* * *

 **And done! Man that took forever. Anyway, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter of this story, but for now I'll be busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up bitches! I told you I wouldn't take so long for the next chapter. Have fun to all of you reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: QueenAngewomon and the child named Laphicet.**

The Digidestined and their Digimon looked at Millenniummon in fear at his body, size, his power and aura, while Millenniumon smirked at their looks of fear. **"Now, prepare to face your doom, along with handing over the Queen of Light to me!".** Millenniummon said as he slowly advances upon the gathered Digidestined and Digimon, intending to capture Kari. Ever step he took left an impact on the ground The Digidestined and their Digimon partners were still in fear upon facing Millenniummon and how his aura felt, before they slowly began to realize that he said 'Queen of Light' as well, causing shock upon who he really wanted for the matter. "Everyone! His after Kari!" T.K. shouted to the others, making them gasp with widen eyes, especially Kari as she backed away. "Then we better Digivolve our Digimon to their highest level!" Cody called out as he, Kari, Yolei, and T.K. brought out their Digivices, with their Digimon preparing to fight Millenniummon, even if it was a suicide battle. All the Digivices began to glow, along with their partners glowing as well.

 **"Patamon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"**

 **"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to... Ophanimon!"**

" **Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"**

 **"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"**

Soon, all the Digimon were in their strongest forms, ready to face Millenniummon. **"What's this? A small band of Digimon pest to try stop me?".** Millenniummon mocked with a smirk, not finding this intimidating one bit. "Oh yeah, then how about this? **Enchanted Javelin!".** Ophanimon called out as she sends a blast of energy from her spear at Millenniummon, striking him in the face, but he was left undamaged, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock. "No way!" All the Digidestined and their Digimon shouted in shock that the only Mega Level Digimon's attack didn't even hurt Millenniummon. "There's not even a scratch on him!" Ophanimon said in disbelief that her strongest attack didn't even make Millenniumon flinch. **"Please, you call that an attack?! This is a real attack!".** Millenniummon replied as he readies his cannons, before he unleashed a powerful blast at the group, forcing them to dodge all over the place, with the flying Digimon taking to the skies and Ankylomon running from the attack. "Yikes, this thing is tough!". Yolei said as everyone looked in horror about the crater created by the blast, which was very big, destroying a big part of the forest.

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" Ankylomon shouted as he ran towards Millenniummon. **"Megaton Press!".** Ankylomon called out as he leapt to the air to smash Millenniummon, only to get caught in his right claw, with Millenniummon smirking. Soon, Millenniummon threw Ankylomon to the ground, knocking him out as he di-digivoled to Armadillomon. "Armadillomon!" Cody shouted as he ran forward to check his Digimon. "You'll pay for that! **Blast Rings!".** Aquilamon called out as he sends energy rings at Millenniummon, striking him, but he still remainsunaffected. **"Have you not learned?! No attack can harm me!".** Millenniummon cried as he sends a cannon blast at Aquilamon, who got shot and fell to the ground as well. "Aquilamon!" Yolei shouted out as she ran to her partner, leaving only the Angel Digimons left. **"Now, hand over the Queen of Light!"** Millenniummon demanded again to his opponents as he advanced towards them.

"Not a chance! **Gate of Destiny!".** MagnaAngemon called out as he created his gate to try and suckinMillenniummon. Unfortunately, it didn't work, which also annoyed Millenniummon, sending two blasts of energy at the gate and MagnaAngemon, destroying the gate, then blasting MagnaAngemon out of the sky to the ground as he landed on the ground on his back. "MagnaAngemon!" T.K. shouted to his partner as he went to his side, leaving Ophanimon all alone against Millenniumon. **"And then there was one.".** Millenniummon stated as he stared at Ophanimon with an aura of darkness over him. "I won't give up yet!". Ophanimon said as she sends another energy blast at the Darkness Digimon, leaving with the same results: unaffected. **"I grow tired of this!".** Millenniummon shouted as he sends another energy blast at Ophanimon, sending her to the ground hard and in pain. "Ophanimon!" Kari cried to her partner in concern, but was too afraid to move. **"Now your mine, Queen of Light!".** Millenniummon said as he slowly marched towards Kari, ready to capture her, while Kari was still afraid as she tried to back away.

"Hold it right there, you fiend!" A voice shouted out from nowhere, getting everyone to look and see a Knightmoncharging forward, sword raise to strike at Millenniummon. **"A Knightmon?".** Millenniummon asked in annoyance at seeing a Knightmon, which was weak to even scratch him. "I will not let you capture her! **Berserk Sword!".** Knightmon called out as he sends an energy slash attack at Millenniummon, who was still unaffected, even more a Knightmon's attack. Knightmon send some more blasts at the Darkness Digimon, annoying Millenniummon even further. As Knightmon got closer to slash at Millenniummon, he got stomped under Millenniummon's foot in pain, who took to the skies as he landed on the top of a mountain and slammed Knightmon to it. "Is that all you got, Millenniummon?" Knightmon challenge the Darkness Digimon, still having some fight left. **"Come here, little crittin!".** Millenniummon replied as he grabbed Knightmon by his leg by a claw. Knightmon then send some energy blasts from his sword at Millenniummon, still trying to damage him.

"You wanna piece of me?! You wanna piece?!" Knightmon shouted out with no fear in his voice, annoying Millenniummon even further. **"No, I want...".** Millenniummon replied as the Digidestined and their Digimon partners watch in horror as Knightmon is grabbed by the other claw, slowly ripping him. **"Two!".** Millenniummon finished as ripped the Knightmon in two from top to bottom in both of his claws. All the Digidestined and their Digimon watch upon seeing this cruel act done by the Darkness Digimon. Even at this point, Millenniummon is too strong for them to handle. They would need a miracle to stand a chance against this Digimon. Soon, that miracle will come to them very soon.

Davis is riding on Raidramon, who is heading for Millenniummon's location. The duo soon arrived next to the team, getting them to look at them in relief, they narrowed their eyes upon seeing their most dangerous Digimon foe ever to appear: Millenniummon. Davis and Raidramon then started to glow golden, before the glow got bigger, before it disappeared to revel Magnamon, who is ready to face the Darkness Digimon. **"Milleniummon.".** Magnamon said is a combat stance with narrowed eyes at the darkness digimon. **"Magnamon!".** Millenniummon cried as he threw away the useless Knightmon's data away. Millenniummon soon ignored the Digidestined, focusing on the Royal Knight before him, before he was surrounded in dark energy and charged towards him to engage, flying from the mountain. Magnamon also took flight as he charged forward to engage, until both beings collided and started rolling over each other, before they landed on a part of the forest away from the Digidestined and their Digimon, their faces staring at each other, with Millenniumon in control of the battle. **"The Digital World will be under my Rule again, no matter what!".** Millenniummon stated as he grabbed Magnamon's helmet and started to crush it. **"Not while I still fight! The Digital World will never be under your Rule again".** Magnamon replied in defiance as he grabbed Millenniumon's head.

 **"Then I'll just simply kill you!".** Millenniummon declared as he threw Magnamon over his shoulder to the ground, then stared right back at him in front of him. **"Die Royal Knight and join your beloved!".** Millenniummon shouted as he prepared his cannons, which glowed dark energy. **"Plasma shoot!''.** Magnamon called out as he fired missiles from his armor, striking Millenniummon, spinning him around once, before he sends his energy cannons blasts at Magnamon, who got send flying towards a mountain and made contact. Magnamon soon got out of the mountain to the ground, groaning in pain upon feeling the blast, before he got up and glared at Millenniummon.

* * *

 **(Digimon Opening song. Dragon ball super opening 2 song)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon were in the dark air, fighting each other as they flew around the sky before they unleashed a Blast Attack at each other.**

 **(Get Excited! To space, let's go!)**

 **(The latest obsession! Join the flow?)**

 **Tai was with Agumon holding his crest with a smile with T, K, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt holding their crests with their digimon next to them.**

 **(I'll hold it in my hand)**

 **In the forest, Davis created a little golden energy ball, before he started to play with it with Kari watching him and Veemon with Gatomon were sleeping.**

 **(I wanna Laugh like a Crazy!)**

 **Yukio was training in a gravity room with heavy weights on him with his partner Dorumon watching him.**

 **(I'm used to bein' confused!)**

 **In the world tree, King Drasil was watching his chosen knights in his crystal form.**

 **(I can't get no satisfaction)**

 **(Woo-hoo)**

 **A flash of lightening showed some Dark digimon in the shadows.**

 **Davis punched the air with a smile as he prepared to fight against Evil, before he punches the air in front of him.**

 **(Boredom)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flashed showed thirteen Knight digimon in the shadows.**

 **Yukio kicked the air, before he held his right arm out as he continued training.**

 **(Becomes a stone)**

 **Kari was meditating on top of a mountain with Gatomon next to her with her hair blowing in the breeze. She Opened her eyes before a White aura surround her.**

 **(Before it gets too heavy and Falls)**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash of Lightening showed seven Demon digimon and the two worlds.**

 **(Let's spread)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash showed a giant monster Digimon.**

 **Magnamon was seen walking with UlforceVeedramon next to him with someone else next to him.**

 **(Our Wings of Excitement)**

 **All thirteen royal Knights were walking to the battlefield with Examon flying above them.**

 **UlforceVeedramon then fired his Ray of Victory attack with Examon firing Pendragon's Glory. Alpamon summoned his Dragon blade with Craniumon holding his spear and shield, while the other Royal Knights prepared to fight and Lucemon smirking at them.**

 **(Let's go to the next world)**

 **Crusadermon slashed at Laylamon with her sword, before she used her Urgent Fear attack at Laylamon. Gallantmon was fighting Beelzemon in the air with his lance and shield before Beelzemon fired his double Impact shot attack at Gallantmon.**

 **(The Door of Possibilities is still Locked)**

 **Beelzemon's attack landed behind Davis and Veemon, who were walking, before Davis and Veemon powered up and became Magnamon and charged.**

 **(Oh Well, I'll break through the wall again)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows as they went into the sky before they flew away and charged at each other again.**

 **(Now! Shoot past the Limit Shout! "It's piece of Cake'')**

 **Magnamon road as he powered up more with a more powerful glow around him before he swiped his right arm past the glow and charged at Lucemon with Lucemon charging at him.**

 **(The Invincible me is waitin' there)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows before a flash appeared and revealed Magnamon standing there before he jumped back and landed with the other Royal Knights behind him.**

 **(Dragon ball Super)**

 **(Even Sen-Oh Sama will be blown away!)**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

"RRAA!''. Magnamon roared as he charged towards Millenniummon, elbowing him in the stomach, sending Millenniummon back by 30 feet, destroying trees as Millenniummon was forced back. **"Magna Punch!''.** Magnamon called out as his right first glowed with golden energy as Magnamon uppercut Millenniummon in the face, causing him to gasp in pain, before Magnamon back flipped 10 feet away from Millenniummon. **"Magna Blast!''.** Magnamon called out as his armor shined, before he fired golden energy beams at Millenniummon, striking him with a big golden explosion appeared, blowing a few trees away.

A little bit away from the battle, the Digidestined and their Digimon were watching the battles with looks of awe. "Wow''. Yolei said in awe from seeing Magnamon's power, seeing that Magnamon was powerful. "He really earned the name Royal Knight''. Hawkmon said as he was still injured. Kari and Gatomon watched the battles closely. "You can do this. You can win''. Both Girls of light thought to themselves, having faith in the Royal Knight to defeat this monster from hell.

Magnamon waited for the smoke to clear, to continue his attacks on Millenniummon. However, two blasts came out of the smoke, which striking Magnamon on the chest, sending him to the ground as he was hit. Millenniummon walked out of the smoke, with a smirk on his face. **"Nice shot, but you cannot defeat me alone!''.** Millenniummon roared as he charged towards Magnamon, who back flipped to his feet. **"Plasma shoot!''.** Magnamon called out as he fired missiles from his amour, striking Millenniummon, which damaged him, but Millenniummon kept charging as he grabbed Magnamon with one of his claws, before he smashed Magnamon on the ground. "ARRR''. Magnamon called out in pain, before Millenniummon held him up and kept smashing him to the ground.

The Digidestined and their Digimon watch in horror as Millenniummon kept slamming Magnamon to the ground, but their horror increased as Millenniummon then bite off Magnamon's right arm, making Magnamon cry out in pain. **"Even with my power reduced, you cannot hope to defeat me!''.** Millenniummon yelled out as he laughed evilly, before he slammed Magnamon on the ground, before he stomped on him, making Magnamon cry out in pain as he could he was in a battle that he could not win.

The Digidestined and their Digimon watched in horror as Millenniummon continued to stomp on Magnamon as he continued to cry out in pain. The Most horrified ones are Kari and Gatomon as they watched Magnamon getting more hurt the second. Kari and Gatomon didn't focus on anything else, but on Magnamon getting stomped on, before they shot their eyes close. "Leave him alone!''. Both Kari and Gatomon shouted out to Millenniummon, before Kari's digivice glowed with white energy, before both Gatomon and Kari were covered in white energy, getting the other Digidestined and Digimon to look at them in shock. Millenniummon and Magnamon suddenly felt powerful energy, getting them to look at the energy covering Kari and Gatomon. Suddenly, an Arrow made of pure white energy shoot out of the light, piercing past Millenniummon's chest, causing him to shout in pain as he took a few steps away from Magnamon, who took this chance and uppercut Millenniummon in the face, sending Millenniummon to the ground. Magnamon then looked at the white energy as it slowly disappeared to revel who shoot the arrow, with everyone looking in awe.

In Kari and Gatomon's place was a new Digimon that was a Female Angel Digimon. She has the appearance of the most beautiful Angel Queen in all the Digitial World. Her appearance looks similar to Kuroyukihime from Accel World, only all pure white in color, with a few differences as well, along with the skin being the most beautiful white skin ever. She has Ten Pure White Wings in the back, 5 each on the left and right side, A long White Cape attached to her, reaching her legs with pure white energy on the cape, making the cape beautiful as well, Brown long hair that reaches her waist, has a White queen crown with a pure white gem on the forehead part, White Beautiful Gloves like Kuroyukihime that reach her upper arms, amour leg parts that are like Sylvanas from Warcraft from her old outfit, only pure white. Her chest has a top like Kuroyukihime, with clovers covering the chest area. In the left arm of the new Digimon was a Pure White bow, looking majestic with the mark of light on the front of it **(Looks like Sylvanas's bow from World of warcraft, only white)** , and finally her eyes were a beautiful brown ever, with brown eyebrows and her lips were the same size as Kari's lips, but were beautiful. The Female Digimon was also a little inches smaller than Magnamon.

In short, this Digimon was easily the most beautiful Digimon in the world. T. K, Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon looked at the female Digimon in awe with their eyes heart shape, while Yolei and Hawkmon were simply head over on the over hand, was looking at the new Digimon in awe. Magnamon put his left hand where his right arm used to be as he flew over to the female Digimon. "Amazing. You already fused to your new combined form. All you need now is a name for yourself''. Magnamon said to the new Digimon, sensing Kari and Gatomon in the new Digimon. The Female Digimon looked at Magnamon, before she smiled at him, with Magnamon finding her smile beautiful. "A name huh…Then I guess I'll call myself QueenAngewomon''. The Female digimon that's voice sounded like combined voice of Kari and Gatomon said, naming herself with her voice being beautiful as well.

Magnamon nodded to QueenAngewomon with a smile, before both Magnamon and QueenAngewomon heard a roar, getting them to turn to see Millenniummon back on his feet and roaring at the two Digimon. "Looks like his still alive''. QueenAngewomon said as she narrowed her eyes at Millenniummon, as she raised her bow and took aim. "Let's end this battle! Together!''. Magnamon said to QueenAngewomon as he smiled at her, which she smiled back at him. QueenAngewomon then aimed her bow at the air, as she pulled back the thread with an arrow of pure light appeared in her right hand. **"Divine Arrow of Light!''.** QueenAngewomon called out as she released her arrow into the air. The Arrow went high in the air, before it turned into white energy. The White energy rained down on the Digidestined and their Digimon and two Fused Digimon.

"What's this''. Hawkmon said as he, Patamon and Armadillomon were covered in a white aura, before they were fully covered. The Glow then grew bigger, before it disappeared to reveal MagnaAngemon, Ankylomon and Aquilamon in the three Rookie Level Digimon's place, surprising the Digidestined partners to the three Digimon. "MagnaAngemon/ Ankylomon/ Aquilamon!''. T. K, Cody and Yolei called out in shock and surprise to see their partners Digivole, with the three Digimon surprised as well. The White Energy also rained down on the fallen Knightmon, before the two pieces of its body then went back together, with Knightmon opening his eyes. "I'm…Alive''. The Knightmon said in disbelief as he stood up and picked his sword up as well.

Magnamon also had a White aura of light around him as well. "My energy…is returning''. Magnamon thought to himself in shock as he could feel his lost power return to him, along with his right arm regrown itself as well, surprising Magnamon more. "My arm!"'. Magnamon thought to himself in shock as well as he brought his right hand close to his face. "We'll need everyone's help to defeat Millenniummon''. QueenAngewomon said to her comrade, getting Magnamon to look at her, before he nodded to himself.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution Song)**

Magnamon then took off at incredible speed as he elbowed Millenniummon in the stomach, causing Millenniummon to gasp in pain. **"Plasma Shoot!"'.** Magnamon called out as he fired his missiles at close range at Millenniummon, creating a powerful explosion, causing great damage to Millenniummon, while Magnamon back flipped away from Millenniummon.

Inside the smoke field created by Magnamon's attack, Millenniummon held his stomach in pain, feeling great pain. Suddenly, an arrow of pure White energy came out of the smoke, piercing past Millenniummon's right eye. **"AAAHHH!''.** Millenniummon cried out in pain as he put his hands on his right eye, feeling great pain. However, QueenAngewomon flew out of the smoke, before she kicked Millenniummon in the stomach with her right leg, causing more damage to Millenniummon. **"Divine Dazzling Light!''.** QueenAngewomon called out as she held her hands out to the side, before her wings glowed white, before white energy shoot out of her wings, striking Millenniummon with white flash explosions, both blinding and damaging Millenniummon. **"Damn it!"'.** Millenniummon called out in great pain from the damage the two Digimon were inflicting on him.

Meanwhile, the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners watched in awe as Magnamon and QueenAngewomon fought the Master of the Demon Lords themselves. "Amazing!''. T.K said in awe from how powerful Magnamon and QueenAngewomon are together. "So this is the power of a fused Digimon, huh''. Ankylomon said in awe as well, never thinking he would see this up close. "But how did Kari and Gatomon fuse?''. Yolei said in confusion at how Kari and Gatomon fused together. "I don't know?''. Magnaangemon said as he had no idea how they fused together. T.K continued to watch the battle in amazement, watching how QueenAngewomon and Magnamon fight the master of the demon lords with no fear, before he looked down at his hands. "If Kari and Gatomon could fuse together, then why can't me and MagnaAngemon fuse as well. Why can't MagnaAngemondigivole to Mega!?''. T.K thought to himself in frustration on why he can't fuse with his Digimon.

Magnamon and QueenAngewomon stood together, a few feet away from Millenniummon. "Let's end this!''. Magnamon said to his comrade as he looked at her through the corner of his left eye. QueenAngewomon looked at her comrade and nodded to him happily. **"Magna Blast!/ Divine Arrow of Heaven!''.** Both Digimon shouted out as Magnamon fired golden energy blasts from his armor, while QueenAngewomon fired a bright arrow of light at Millenniummon from her bow. Both attacks headed for Millenniummon, before they fused together to form a Golden Arrow, before the arrow strike Millenniummon, creating a powerful golden explosion that flew away all the trees, mountains and almost everything in the area. **"Damn…you…Royal…Knight!''.** Millenniummon called out to Magnamon, before he was destroyed, leaving nothing left of his fake self.

 **(Theme Song end)**

The Digidestined and their Digimon cheered when they saw Magnamon and QueenAngewomon defeat Milleniummon, with their partner Digimon smiling, before the Di-digivoled back to their rookie forms. Magnamon smiled when he saw that they defeated Milleniummon's fake, before he turned to look at QueenAngewomon, who flew over to him and kissed him on the check, causing,Magnamon to blush bright red, making QueenAngewomon giggle, before both fused Digimon glowed, before they shrunk down and the glow disappeared to reveal Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and Kari in the fused Digimon's places.

"Wow! That was amazing!''. Kari said in amazement at how it felt to be QueenAngewomon as she looked at her hands, before he hands glowed white light energy, before a White energy flute was formed in her hands, surprising Kari. "You can say that again, sister''. Gatomon said to her partner, finding it amazing at how it felt to be QueenAngewomon, before Kari started to play the flute, with the flute creating a soft and gentle sound, which Davis, Gatomon, Veemon and even Kari enjoyed with Kari amazed at how good she was with the flute.

T.K, Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Patamon quickly ran over to their friends and reached them. "That was amazing!''. Yolei shouted out in amazement at how her friends fought the master of the Demon Lords and won. "Nice show you put on''. Armadillomon said to the Digidestined and Digimon that fought. "How…?''. T.K said quietly, getting everyone's attention as they looked at T.K, who was glaring at Davis. "T.K''. Kari said in worry for her friend and why he is glaring at Davis. "Why are you able to fight without fear?! How are you able to fuse with Veemon! How are you able to endure the pain?! ANSWER ME!''. T. K shouted out at Davis with his eyes in rage at how Davis seems better then him and has no fear. Everyone, but Davis and Veemon flinched at T. K's tone, especially Patamon and Kari since they have never seen T.K like this.

Davis looked at the raged T.K with a calm face and narrowed eyes. "It's because I'm not afraid to lose my life. I'm ready to die to protect the Digital World and the Digimon. The reason why you can't fuse with your Digimon is because you refuse to make that sacrifice!''. Davis yelled at T.K as he pointed his index middle finger at T.K, making T. K take a step back in fear at what he just said. T.K then looked down at the ground in disgrace, while Davis just took a sigh, before he smiled at everyone. "I'm glad you guys are safe from Milleniummon''. Davis said to his friends, happy that he made it in time to save them. "Thanks Davis for coming to save us. But now the leader of the Demon Lords is dead''. Cody said to the leader of the team, thinking that the Milleniummon they faced was the real one. "That Milleniummon was just a fake. The real one is still trapped and is far more powerful''. Davis said to the youngest member of the team, getting Cody to widen his eyes in shock that they actually just fought an impostor. "You guys have been through enough today. Head back to the Human world and get ready for Kari's birthday party. I'll take care of getting the two Digi-eggs and I still have to get Kari's present''. Davis said to the team of Digidestined, thinking they have been through enough and should just enjoy having fun now.

The Digidestined and Digimon smiled at their leader's words. "What's the present you have in mind for me''. Kari asked her secret boyfriend as the energy flute disappeared from her hands, making her wonder how she was able to create it in the first place. "That's a secret, but it's something you'll like. Also thanks to your fusion with Gatomon, it's now a little easier to control your powers now''. Davis said to his girlfriend with a small smile, noticing her looking where her energy flute used to be.

"Just picture that flute in your mind and it will come back''. Davis said to his girlfriend on how to recreate her flute, which caused Kari to look at him, before she looked back at her hands. Kari closed her eyes as she thought about her flute, before White energy appeared in her hands, before her energy flute reappeared back in her. Kari opened her eyes and let out a smile of happiness when she saw the flute back in her hand. Kari brought the flute to her lips and started to play it again with the beautiful sound being heard again, only the wind now bowled past her, making Kari's long hair blow in the breeze, which made her look more beautiful. "I'll see you guys later''. Davis said as he turned around and started walking to get the Digi-eggs with Veemon running after him, waving bye to Gatomon, which she returned with Gatomon blowing a kiss to Veemon.

The Digidestined team then started walking away to head to the TV that will get then back to the Human World, not noticing the Knightmon watching then, or the surprisingly Angewomon as well, with the Angewomon looking at Kari and Gatomon.

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later)**

After they returned to the Human World, the Digidestined decided to head home and prepare for the birthday party for Kari, while quickly shopping presents for Kari. Kari at the moment, was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt and short white shorts that show her beautiful legs and was not wearing any shoes or socks. She arrived earlier with her family there and had a nice beginning of the party for Kari, before Mrs, Mrkamiya and Tai had to go out to get the cake and get her special now, Kari was just in her room, seating at the edge of her bed, playing her new energy flute and listening to her nice sound, while Gatomon was asleep on her bed. However, Kari then heard a knock at the door, which caused Kari to lose focus and her flute to disappear. "Must be the others." Kari said to herself, thinking that her friends have arrived, before she leaves her room and proceeds towards the door. She opens the door to greet her friends, but gains a surprise horror expression to her face. Standing at the door was Red with his clothes that he wearied yesterday, this time with a crazed expression of desire and lust to his face. "Hey Kari." Red said to his crush, only sounding like a sick sound of someone wanting someone. Kari then tries to shut the door and lock it, but Red pushes his way to the house, enough to knock Kari to the ground. Red then closes the door and locks it, making sure no one will interfere this time.

"Now that we're alone, how's about we have some fun?" Red said with an evil grin, turning to Kari with his still crazed expression. Kari was horrified at this moment, and crawls back to a wall of her house. Red proceeds to walk towards Kari, wanting to have his way with her no matter. This time, Davis will not interfere this time. "What's the matter Kari? You don't have to be scared around me. I'll be..very gentle with you." Red said with an evil smile and no gentleness in his voice, just as he arrives to where Kari is at in the house. He then gives her a hug very tightly, not wanting to let her go this time, with his hands around her and his head on her left shoulder. Kari still has that horrified expression on her face from feeling like she was being squished from the hug and that Red's touch felt evil.

"Red, s-stop this." Kari muttered to Red to let her go, still in Red's tight hug. "I won't because I just love you too much." Red said to Kari without looking at her, sounding possessed. "My Kari, My sweet Kari." Red continued, still embracing Kari, before he uses his hands and tears Kari's shirt apart, leaving her almost half naked and showing her pink bra. Kari then pushes Red off of her to the ground, and was breathing very hard about what Red did to her and stands up to her legs on the wall. Red had a look of innocent confusion, wondering why Kari pushed him. "My Kari, why did you push me away?" Red asked with a confuse voice, and then proceeds to reach towards her. "Don't you love me?" Red asked Kari if she loved him as he stood over her. "No, Red, I don't love you! I love Davis." Kari replied to the obsessed boy, shaking her head sideways. Red's expression then turns to crazed anger about Davis being mentioned. He then grabs Kari by her shoulder, then sets her back on the ground, with him on top of Kari. "Davis is a moron! I don't get why you choose him over me!" Red yelled, still having a crazed look, before he breaths heavily to calm down. Kari had a scared expression when she looks at Red. "Besides, it's just the two of us, alone." Red said calmly, now returning to the crazed expression of lust on his face.

Red then proceeds to push against Kari, with her eyes shut and struggling to push back Red advances. "I want this special day to show how we truly feel about each other." Red said to Kari, still having the psycho expression, with his hand on her stomach, going for her breasts. Kari started to close her eyes, feeling like giving up, until she suddenly sees the white haired girl in her mind. "Don't give up." The white haired girl said in her mind; bring courage into Kari as Kari opened her eyes. Just then, knocking came at the door furiously, causing Red and Kari to turn towards the door. This gives Kari the time to push Red off of her with her hands, before she run towards the door and unlocks the door. Red however, recovers and grabs Kari's legs from the door. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." Red said, having the crazed psycho expression to Kari. Kari narrows her eyes at Red, but she tries to crawl to the door. Red pulls her back, and then went on all fours, with him on top of Kari. "Kari, Kari, Kari, Kari!" Red said, sounding crazed and obsessed with Kari, with him tearing off Kari's shorts, revealing her pink panties.

Davis was outside; having just arrived at Kari's house with Kari's present in a pink bag in his left hand, before he knocks on the door. He waits patiently for Kari to open the door, but begins to worry since Tai called him that Kari was alone at the house. He then heard sounds from the house, and tries opening the door. He finds out the door is locked and tries to force it openwithout breaking the door, along with knocking rapidly and furiously at the door. He heard a clicking sound, and then hears Red's voice, meaning Kari is endangered. Davis then rams open the door, before he kneed Red's face, causing his noise to bleed and get away from Kari. Davis then pushes Red away, before he punched Red in the left check and held him down, before he turns his head to look at Kari. "Are you alright Kari?" Davis asked his girlfriend, wanting to know Kari's condition, especially seeing her almost naked. "Davis." Kari replied to her boyfriend with a soft smile, glad to see him. Red then got out of Davis's hold on him, with Red pushing Davis to the wall, before he grabs Davis's collar. "Davis! This is your entire fault! You stole Kari away from me!" Red yelled in crazed anger at his hated rival. Red then starts punching Davis across the face with Davis's face actually hard to hit. Red then brought out a knife from his pocket to stab Davis.

Red brings down the knife towards Davis's heart to kill him, but Davis moves his right hand fast and protected his heart, with the knife stabbing his hand instead, shocking Red and Kari about Davis using his hand to protect his heart. Davis then gathers golden energy in his left hand, before he then up cuts Red in the face, sending him into the ceiling and off him. Red then crashed hard on the ground, knocked out. Davis was breathing heavily and took the knife out of his hand, managing to keep Kari safe from Red. Kari then slowly got up and walked over to Davis, wanting to check his wound in his right arm. "Davis, your hurt." Kari said in worry for her boyfriend, checking his right arm with both her hands. "I'll be fine, as long as your safe, Kari." Davis, said to his girlfriend with a smile, still breathing hard and ignoring the pain. Kari looked at the wound in her hands, wishing she could heal Davis's wound. However just then, her hands glow white energy, with the wound beginning to heal and seal, surprising Davis and Kari.

"My wound, it's healed." Davis said as he looked at his hand, amazed and looking at his former wound. Kari and Davis then looked to where Red was at, still knocked out. Kari then looks at Davis, glad that he came to her in time. "Davis, I'm glad you came to rescue me." Kari said to her boyfriend, smiling a bit. "Good thing I came on time, and your birthday was almost ruined by Red." Davis said to his girlfriend, taking notice of Kari almost naked. "I wouldn't call this birthday completely ruined." Kari said to her boyfriend, smiling, then moves her face towards Davis's face. Davis figures out what she wanted, then proceed to move his face forward as well. Their lips touched, both of them kissing one another, knowing that today was not a total lost.

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Kari pulled away, smiling at Davis with Davis smiling at her. Golden energy then gathered in Davis's right hand, before his present for Kari appeared in his hands. Davis then held his present to Kari. "Happy birthday Kari''. Davis said to his girlfriend with a smile, making Kari smile as she took the present. Kari looked in the present and she was surprised at what was inside. "Give them a try. I'll take care of this mass''. Davis said to his girlfriend as he stood up from the ground, with Kari nodding her head to Davis. "Okay. I'll be right back''. Kari said to Davis as she stood up and went into her room, leaving Davis to clean up. Davis then teleported Red back to Red's house, before he used his powers to repair the damage to the house. The cleanup took 5 minutes, before Davis finished. "I'm back''. Davis head Kari's voice, getting Davis to turn around, only for his eyes to widen in shock, awe and surprise.

Kari was now wearing new clothes. Kari's hair was still long; reaching her waist, only now had a hairclip in the shape of her mark crest of light, she had a Sparkling White V-neck shirt with a pink hear in the middle that shows a little of her shoulders and her stomach that was beautiful, White sparkling elbow length gloves that has the mark of her crest of light on the back of them with the gloves being fingerless, A white skirt, White Long sparkling socks that reach her knees and finally White beautiful sparkling high heels. Kari now looked beautiful than anything else.

Davis looked at his girlfriend in awe with his checks starting to turn red. Kari smiled at seeing her boyfriend's shocked face, before she twirled around to show her outfit more. "What do you think Davis''. Kari asked her boyfriend about how he thinks she looks, while giving him a wink with her left eye, making Davis blush more. "You..Look…beautiful…beyond…words…''. Davis said in awe as he could barely talk from how beautiful Kari is. Kari giggled at Davis's words. "Hey Davis, sorry I'm late''. Both Davis and Kari heard a voice said, getting them to turn around to see DemiVeemon standing at the door with him opening the door, with a wrapped up present in his hands.

DemiVeemon walked up to Kari and held his present out for her. "Happy birthday Kari''. DemiVeemon said to Kari with a smile, holding his present out, making Kari smile at DemiVeemon as she kneed down and took her present in her hands. "Thank you DemiVeemon''. Kari said to the little blue Digimon, getting him to rub the back of his head, smiling at Kari. Kari looked at her new present, before she unwrapped it and saw her present was a White neckless with the mark of her crest of Light in the center of it. "It's beautiful''. Kari said in awe as she looked at her present, before she put it over her neck, making her look more beautiful. "You look nice beyond words''. A voice said, getting everyone to look to see Gatomon awake and walking out of Kari's room.

"Thanks for the kind words, Gatomon''. Kari said to her partner with a smile, thanking Gatomon for the words with Gatomon smiling at her partner. Then a knock came from the door, getting everyone's attention, before Davis walked open and twisted the handle, before he opens the door to reveal T.K, Yolei and Cody at the door with presents in their hands, with their partner Digimon on their heads. "Hey Davis, We aren't late for the party are we''. T. K asked his friend with a smile, even though his angry that Davis got here first. "No, in fact you're early''. Davis said to T. K as he stepped, letting the others enter the house, with the others walking in, before they stopped dead and gasped in awe at seeing Kari in her new look. "Holly…''. T.K said with widen eyes of shock at seeing how beautiful Kari is at the moment. "Kari…you're…''. Yolei said in shock with her mouth hanging open, finding it hard to describe how Kari looks now.

Kari smiled at her friends. "Thanks for the kind words''. Kari said to her friends, feeling happy to have great friends such as these. The Digidestined'sDigimon were on the table, talking to each other. "What was it you and Davis needed to do in the Digital World''. Poromon said to the Digimon leader of the team of what he and Davis did in the Digital World after they left. What Poromon said got the other Digimon curious about what they did. "Well me and Davis had to get Kari's present that we asked a friend to make for us and to get the last two Digi-eggs and we met up with Rose and Floramon and took an area the Demon Lords had''. DemiVeemon said as he sat down and told his friends on what he and his partner did after they left.

"Now that's impressive''. Gatomon said to DemiVeemon, feeling very impressed with the progress Davis and DemiVeemon did, getting DemiVeemon to blush at her. However, just then a knock at the door was heard, getting the group's attention who was now sitting on the couch with Kari starting to open her presents. "I'll get it''. Davis said as he got up from the couch and started heading towards the door. "I'll come with you''. T.K said as he got up from the couch as well, going after Davis. Davis then open the door to reveal Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Pink haired girl that Davis has never met. Matt, Izzy and Sora were wearing their school clothes, while Joe had a black jacket over a blue shirt, brown pants and blue shoes, while the Pink haired girl had a Blue shirt that revealed her stomach, a Pink shirt and Pink shoes.

"Who the hell is that?''. Davis said as he pointed at the Pink haired girl, seeing a little Rose in her. The Pink haired girl looked at Davis in shock, before she looked at Izzy. "You were right about him having bad mouth language''. The girl said to Izzy, thinking Davis needs work on speaking to people. Izzy nervously laughs, while T.K came around and saw everyone, making him smile. "Matt! Sora! Izzy! Joe! And even Mimi!''. T.K said in happiness to see everyone again, especially Mimi. Then all the original Digidestined brought out wrapped up presents from the pockets. "Did you really think we would miss our friend's birthday''. Matt said to his brother with a smile, but his main attention was actually on Davis, with Davis noticing. Matt then wanted to see if what Tai said about Davis was true and just flipped him off with his middle finger, with Davis returning the favor, with both Digidestined smiling at each other.

"I have a feeling we'll get along''. Davis said as he and Matt wrapped their arms around their shoulders in a buddy buddy way. "I second that''. Matt said to Davis with a smirk as both him and Davis went inside the house, leaving the others behind to sweet drop at their interaction. "Come on you guys. Come on in''. T.K said as he led everyone inside the house, with the New Digidestined team noticing them. "Joe! Izzy! Matt! Sora! Mimi!''. Kari said in happiness as she stood up from the couch. "Happy birthday!''. The 5 Digidestined said as they brought out their wrapped up presents, smiling at Kari, making her smile in happiness.

Soon everyone was in the house, parting and having fun. Davis and Matt were having an arm resell against each other with Kari and T.K watching with DemiVeemon and Patamon having an eating contest with Gatomon watching, Cody was with Izzy and Joe, talking about how the three of them are like each other and how Cody could learn from them with Upamon watching, Yolei, Mimi and Sora were talking about girl stuff and clothes with Poramon suffering in Yolei's strong arms that she developed in her training. Cody got along well with Joe and Yolei was acting like Mimi was her sister or something.

"Haha! I win!''. Davis said as he beat Matt in an arm resell, which Matt even used two arms, but didn't win. "How the hell are you so strong?''. Matt said with widen eyes at how Davis beat him so easily and how Davis is so strong. "Pushups, sit-ups and plenty of juice''. Davis said with a smirk on his face at his joke his made, making Kari giggle at what he said. "That's a load of bullshit!''. T.K said with his eyes half closed and a smile of amusement at Davis's joke. "By the way, where's Tai and your parents''. Matt asked Kari as he turned his head to look at Kari, wanting to know where his old friend is.

"Tai went with my parents to go get my special present and chocolate cake''. Kari said to Matt, telling him that Tai went with her parents to get the cake and special present. "We're back!''. Everyone heard Tai's voice, getting everyone to look at the door to see Tai in his school clothes with Mr and MrsKamiya with both parents wearing their usual clothes, with Kari's father holding a cake and Kari's mother hiding something behind her. "Welcome back!''. Kari greeted her family with a smile as Tai and MrKamiya walked inside the house, while MrsKamiya stayed by the door. Seeing Kari's mother stay by the door confused everyone. "Mum. Why are you staying close to the door''. Kari asked her mother on why her mother is not coming into the house. MrsKamiya smiled at her daughter, confusing her even more. "Kari. Remember how you wished you had a little brother''. Tai asked his sister with a smile, getting Kari's attention as she nodded to him. "Well we have a surprise for you''. MrKamiya said to his daughter with a smile, getting the group more confused. MrsKamiya then put her right hand behind her, looking like she was rubbing someone's head.

"You can come out now sweetheart''. MrsKamiya said to what's ever behind her with a smile, getting everyone more confused. Then something walked out behind MrsKamiya. It was actually an 8-year-old adorable boy that has light brown hair that is the same style as Ash from Pokémon, royal blue eyes, light skin, wearing a Black shirt that's sleeves go to his wrist, black long pants and black shoes, along with being a few inches smaller then Cody. The boy was smiling nervously at the group. "Ummm…hi''. The boy said nervously to the group, with everyone confused at the boy, while Davis stares at the boy with widen eyes. "That boy…I sense unbelievable power inside him…greater than even mine''. Davis thought to himself in shock that the young boy has so much power inside him. "Ummm…mum, dad, Tai. Who is this?''. Kari said in confusion at who the young boy is and why his here. MrsKamiya smiled as she put her hands on the young boy's shoulders and smiled at the boy, while the young boy smiled at MrsKamiya.

MrsKamiya then looked back at Kari. "Kari. This is Laphicet! Your new adopted younger brother''. MrsKamiya said to her daughter with a smile on her face, getting all the Digidestined and Digimon except Tai to widen their eyes in untold shock at what she said. "Nani!''. Almost everyone shouted out in shock that Kari's parents have adopted someone. Kari was the most shocked of everyone though. She always wanted a younger brother, but after a few years, she thought she would never have one, so this is a shocker for her. MrsKamiya then looked at her adopted son, while Laphicet looked at his new mother with a smile. "Laphicet. Go say hello to your older sister''. MrsKamiya said to her adopted son to say hi to Kari.

Laphicet looked a little nervous, but he still nodded to his mother. Laphicet nervously walked up to Kari, with the Digidestined and their Digimon watching him closely. Laphicet stopped in front of Kari and nervously smiled at Kari. "H-H-Hello big sister Kari''. Laphicet said nervously to Kari with a nervous smile, scared that Kari won't like him. Kari gained a shocked look when she was called Big Sister, before she smiled at Laphicet. "Nice to meet you, Laphi''. Kari said to her new younger brother as she kneeled on the ground, before she hugged Laphicet, surprising him, before Laphicet returned the hug, with everyone now watching with a smile.

Soon Laphicet was introduced to the Digidestined and the Digimon with everyone liking him instantly, with Laphicet getting along well with Davis. Soon after a few more minutes of parting, everyone was around Kari as she sit down on a chair with her chocolate cake in front of him with thirteen candles light in, with Gatomon on Kari's right shoulder and Kari had her arms wrapped around Laphicet, who was happy to be held by his new sister. "You have to make a wish, Kari''. Davis said to his girlfriend as he pat Laphicet's head with a smile, which Kari nodded to him. Kari closed her eyes as she thought of a wish to make, before she opened her eyes and blew out the candles. "Happy Birthday Big Sister''. Laphicet said to his sister with a smile, which Kari smiled at him for. "Thank you Laphicet''. Kari said to her younger brother with a smile, which he smiled back at her with his eyes closed.

Kari looked around all her friends faces with a smile on her face as she saw them party even more. She soon looked at the Digimon, seeing them play together, with Gatomon having her paws wrapped around DemiVeemon, making him blush. Soon Kari made eye contact with Davis, who was looking at her with a smile. "What did you wish for''. Davis asked his girlfriend with a smile as he leaned his back against the table, still looking at Kari. "I'm not telling''. Kari teased with a smile on her face, sticking her tongue out at Davis, who just smiled at her. "What kind wish would I wish for besides the one I always wish for on every Birthday? My wish is to always stay with my family and friends that I love and never separate''. Kari thought to herself with a smile, before she looked down in Laphicet, who smiled at her with his eyes closed. "Along with my new little brother''. Kari thought to herself, happy to have a little brother now.

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise bitchs. Hoped you like this chapter. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I finally updated this story, now for questions answered.**

 **Digimon Fan: Sorry about that.**

 **Mshake93: Yup.**

 **Digifan 0234: Someone smart will be his partner, but it will be an OC character.**

 **Aura of Audcity: He'll have a partner, but not Impmon, but a BlackVeemon, who will be obsessed with Gatomon.**

 **That's it for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Start of a new war and The queen of Light.**

The sun's light shined past Kari's window and down onto Kari's sleeping face, disturbing her sleep. Kari groaned as she slowly open her eyes, looking out the window to see the sun shining high in the sky. Kari felt something on her stomach, causing her to look down and smile at what she saw.

Sleeping on Kari's stomach was Laphicet, wearing Black pajamas and in Laphicet's arms was Gatomon, fast asleep as well, cuddling in Laphicet's arms. Kari looked at Laphicet's sleeping face as she ran her right hand and stroke Laphicet's hair. Laphicet just looked so peacefully when his asleep. Kari felt so happy to have a little brother like Laphicet. Laphicet was so sweet and innocent, adorable and kind. Laphicet may not be her blood little brother, but she loved him like he was her real brother. "Laphicet''. Kari whispered to herself, before she hugged Laphicet with her eyes closed. "I love you. My adorable little brother''. Kari whispered to herself so that Laphicet wouldn't hear her. However, Laphicet groaned, before he open his eyes to see his sister hugging him, which Laphicet hugged Kari back. "Morning, big sister''. Laphicet said to his older sister, making Kari smile, before both her and Laphicet heard Gatomon groan, making them look to see her waking up as well. "Morning you two''. Gatomon greeted both Kari and Laphicet with a smile, which the siblings smiled at her.

Soon Kari, Laphicet and Gatomon got up from bed, before Kari went to take a shower, before Laphicet took his shower. Kari soon up on her new outfit that Davis gave to her, while Laphicet wearied the same clothes from yesterday. Soon both Siblings and Gatomon walked into the kitchen, seeing their parents and Tai already awake with Tai wearing his school clothes, Mr Kamiya wearing his work clothes and Mrs Kamiya wearied a Blue short sleeve shirt, Orange pants and barefooted. "Morning''. Laphicet called out to his new family, getting their attention as they looked at Kari, Laphicet and Gatomon enter the room. "Morning you two''. The family greeted the three as Laphicet and Kari sat on some chairs and waited for breakfast.

Soon Mrs Kamiya finished making beacon and eggs and set them on the table with the family enjoying the breakfast. "So what are your plans after school you two''. Mr Kamiya asked her children on what they were gonna do after school. "I've got Soccer practice with my team so I'll be late''. Tai said as he revealed what his plans were as he took a bit of his Bacon Sandwich. "I'm gonna hang out with my friends some more after school''. Kari said as she revealed what her plans were.

"Well Kari, Laphicet will be joining you at school and after school''. Mr Kamiya said to his daughter as he told her that Laphicet will be joining her, making Kari, Tai and Gatomon widen their eyes. "We already signed him up for school in your school so it will be your responsibility''. Mrs Kamiya said to her daughter as she revealed that Laphicet was going to the same school as her. Kari still had widen eyes, before she look at Laphicet, who was blowing on his tea, before he looked up at Kari and smiled at her, making Kari smile at her little brother. "Okay''. Kari said as she decided to protect Laphicet from anything that happens.

Soon after breakfast was done, Kari had her pink bag on her back, while Laphicet had a Dark Blue jacket on his bag. "Have a good day Laphicet''. Mr Kamiya said to his adopted son as he waved to him and Kari from him seating on the couch. "Love you and Kari''. Mrs Kamiya said to her adopted son with a smile as she waved to him from the kitchen. "I will. Love you''. Laphicet said to his adopted parents and he and Kari held hands together, Kari's right and Laphicet's left as they walked out of the house together and down the building with Gatomon in Kari's bag.

Soon after 5 minutes later. Kari and Laphicet arrived down the building to see Davis waiting for them; only Davis was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with golden lings, Dark Blue long pants with Golden lings, Golden Fingerless gloves, black and golden shoes and his goggles on. "Had a nice nap you two''. Davis said to his girlfriend and new friend with a smile as he held his bag over his right shoulder. "Yes we did''. Kari said to her boyfriend in secret with a smile and eyes closed. "Hi''. Laphicet said to his new friend as he waved to him, which Davis returned with a smile, before all three went to school together.

Soon after a few minutes of walking, Davis, Kari, and Laphicet were almost at school, arriving early. "Wonder what school will be like?" Laphicet asked in wonder at what his new school will be like, still holding his sister's hand. "The girls there might think your adorable when they see you and probably hug you none stop." Davis stated to his new friend with a smile, knowing that might happen at how cute Laphicet is. "Davis." Kari said to her boyfriend with narrowed eyes, not liking idea of her little brother getting the attention from other girls. Soon, they arrived at the school gate, ready to get the day started. However, someone else was also at the gate as well.

"Hello beautiful!" An all too familiar arrogant voice called out, revealed to be Red, having a smug on this face, while wearing the same clothes as always. Davis and Kari glared at Red, not forgetting what happened last night. "Red!" Kari and Davis said in disgust with their free hands glowing slightly, while Laphicet looked worriedly at his sister and friend. "Come now, don't tell me you're still mad about last night?" Red asked the two as he started walking up to Kari, not caring and remembering his actions. "What you did was unforgivable!" Davis cried out to Red with rage, fists forming. "And I'm still not going out with you, not after what you did!" Kari said angrily at the boy who almost raped her and ruined her birthday.

"Oh come on, that's in the past. Why don't we start a new and go out with me Kari?" Red asked the Digidestined of Light with a smug smirk, ignoring their statements. "Leave my sister alone!" Laphicet said to the bully of the school, standing in front of Kari and Davis with his arms out. However, what Laphicet got was an opposite reaction from Red, who held a very mad look to him. "You little brat! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Red called out to the little brother of Kari, raising a fist to teach this brat a lesson. Red threw a punch to Laphicet's face, who looked scared, before an unexpected result happen in front of everyone.

What everyone saw is Kari catching Red's fist in her right hand, in front of Laphicet who is glaring at her stalker with hate with the marks on her gloves glowing. Davis and Laphicet had their jaw dropped, while Red had a disbelief look as well. Next thing anyone knew, Kari had Red's arm behind his back, twisted, who yelled in pain. Kari then judo flipped Red over her back and onto his back, who yelled in more pain as usual.

Red slowly got up, back in pain, and held a nasty look at his prize that gave him his 'treatment'. The last thing everyone saw was Kari spin, before she kicked Red's stomach with her left leg, sending him flying to the ground, groaning and knocked out. "Never touch my little Laphi." Kari said to her fallen stalker, not liking any harm to Laphicet at all.

Davis and Laphicet still had stun expression about what Kari did in a moment. Kari then turned towards them, now having a bright smile on her face. "Shall we be going then?" Kari asked nicely with closed eyes. Davis and Laphicet looked at her, then at each other. 'Don't get on her bad side!' Both boys thought at the same time, then looked and nodded at Kari, as the trio walked into the school like nothing happened. Soon Davis, Kari and Laphicet meet up with Cody, Yolei and T.K in the hallway.

Cody, Yolei and T.K were surprised to see Laphicet when they saw the young boy here in school. "Laphicet!''. All three Digidestined called out in shock at seeing their new friend in school. Laphicet smiled at his friends as he waved at him with his left hand. "Laphicet will be staying at school with us since Kari's parents signed him up for this school''. Davis said as he explained why Laphicet was here, with his hands behind his head. "I'm in the same class as you Cody''. Laphicet said to his friend that he was in the same class as Cody, getting a surprised look from Cody.

"Cody, I'm trusting you to keep Laphicet out of trouble and make sure nobody tries anything with him, especially the girls''. Kari said to Cody with her eyes narrowed, giving off a threatening aura, scaring everyone, but Laphicet at seeing Kari like this. "O-O-Ok. I w-w-will''. Cody said in fright at the sweet girl turn into a demanding girl to keep Laphicet safe. "Good''. Kari said with a smile on her face and eyes close with her aura gone. "Well we have class now so let's go''. T.K said to the team that they need to head to class, getting a nod from everyone as they split up with Cody with Laphicet, Yolei with T.K and Davis with Kari.

* * *

 **(Digimon Opening song. Dragon ball super opening 2 song)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon were in the dark air, fighting each other as they flew around the sky before they unleashed a Blast Attack at each other.**

 **(Get Excited! To space, let's go!)**

 **(The latest obsession! Join the flow?)**

 **Tai was with Agumon holding his crest with a smile with T, K, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt holding their crests with their digimon next to them.**

 **(I'll hold it in my hand)**

 **In the forest, Davis created a little golden energy ball, before he started to play with it with Kari watching him and Veemon with Gatomon were sleeping.**

 **(I wannaLaugh like a Crazy!)**

 **Yukio was training in a gravity room with heavy weights on him with his partner Dorumon watching him.**

 **(I'm used to bein' confused!)**

 **In the world tree, King Drasil was watching his chosen knights in his crystal form.**

 **(I can't get no satisfaction)**

 **(Woo-hoo)**

 **A flash of lightening showed some Dark digimon in the shadows.**

 **Davis punched the air with a smile as he prepared to fight against Evil, before he punches the air in front of him.**

 **(Boredom)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flashed showed thirteen Knight digimon in the shadows.**

 **Yukio kicked the air, before he held his right arm out as he continued training.**

 **(Becomes a stone)**

 **Kari was meditating on top of a mountain with Gatomon next to her with her hair blowing in the breeze. She Opened her eyes before a White aura surround her.**

 **(Before it gets too heavy and Falls)**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash of Lightening showed seven Demon digimon and the two worlds.**

 **(Let's spread)**

 **(Woo-Hoo)**

 **Another flash showed a giant monster Digimon.**

 **Magnamon was seen walking with UlforceVeedramon next to him with someone else next to him.**

 **(Our Wings of Excitement)**

 **All thirteen royal Knights were walking to the battlefield with Examon flying above them.**

 **UlforceVeedramon then fired his Ray of Victory attack with Examon firing Pendragon's Glory. Alpamon summoned his Dragon blade with Craniumon holding his spear and shield, while the other Royal Knights prepared to fight and Lucemon smirking at them.**

 **(Let's go to the next world)**

 **Crusadermon slashed at Laylamon with her sword, before she used her Urgent Fear attack at Laylamon. Gallantmon was fighting Beelzemon in the air with his lance and shield before Beelzemon fired his double Impact shot attack at Gallantmon.**

 **(The Door of Possibilities is still Locked)**

 **Beelzemon's attack landed behind Davis and Veemon, who were walking, before Davis and Veemon powered up and became Magnamon and charged.**

 **(Oh Well, I'll break through the wall again)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows as they went into the sky before they flew away and charged at each other again.**

 **(Now! Shoot past the Limit Shout! "It's piece of Cake'')**

 **Magnamon road as he powered up more with a more powerful glow around him before he swiped his right arm past the glow and charged at Lucemon with Lucemon charging at him.**

 **(The Invincible me is waitin' there)**

 **Magnamon and Lucemon traded blows before a flash appeared and revealed Magnamon standing there before he jumped back and landed with the other Royal Knights behind him.**

 **(Dragon ball Super)**

 **(Even Sen-Oh Sama will be blown away!)**

 **(Opening Song End)**

 **(After 5 hours)**

* * *

It has been a long 5 hours since the school started. Cody has helped Laphicet get used to class, while the others always checked up on Laphicet, liking the young very much for his innocent heart and kindness. They always spent break together, but all the girls that were older found Laphicet adorable and wanted to hug him, but Kari kept them away by glaring at them and holding Laphicet in her arms, with Laphicet enjoying his time with his friends and sister.

He had a history class with Cody, had a science class with Yolei who showed him many experiments she's been working on, had a Sports class with T.K, who taught him many things about Basketball, a Soccer class with Davis and finally a dance class with Kari, who did the lesson, while Laphicet watched his sister's beautiful dancing with awe. After School was finished, the Digidestined team were in the computer room, waiting for Kari and Laphicet to arrive.

"Is it just me, but is Kari been a little protective of Laphicet''. T.K asked Davis on what he thinks, seeing Kari being protective of Laphicet a little too much. "Laphicet is Kari's younger brother, so it's normal for her to be protective of Laphicet, especially at how adorable Laphicet is''. Davis said to T.K as he leaned his back against the window, arms crossed and left leg against the wall, waiting for Kari and Laphicet with DemiVeemon on his head, who was playing with strays of his hair. "Well Laphicet was really adorable, with girls loving adorable things so it's normal for Kari to be protective''. Cody said to the two older boys, holding Upamon in his hands.

"I know what you mean. When I saw Laphicet for the first time, I really wanted to hug him none-stop''. Yolei said in delight with her eyes closed, squashing Poramon in her hands at how adorable Laphicet is. "Even if Laphicet is adorable, Kari loves Laphicet for the kind of person he is. Laphicet is sweet, caring, adorable and selfless. Laphicet is the perfect younger brother that Kari always wanted''. Gatomon said to the team as she was seating on the computer table, finding Laphicet kind, sweet and adorable, enjoying her time with Laphicet with him. Just then, the computer door then opened to show Kari and Laphicet entering in the computer room, with surprisingly Tai as well, wearing his school clothes and crest around his neck. Laphicet was between the two older Kamiya siblings, holding Kari's right hand with his left and holding Tai's left hand with his right hand.

"Hey, guys!''. Tai called out as he greeted the new Digidestined team with a smile, waving at them with his other hand. "Hi''. The team said back to Tai with a smile, with the Digimon doing the same. "I thought you had a game on today, Tai''. Davis said to the old leader of the Digidestined with a surprised look on his face at seeing Tai. "Well the game was cancelled, so I took this chance to spend time with Laphicet, caring for him while you guys handle the Digital World''. Tai said to the new leader on why his here, getting Davis to nod in understanding. "Should we really told about Digimon, while Laphicet is here. I mean his seen Upamon and the others, but should he really hear about the Digital World''. Cody said to his friends, thinking it wasn't a good idea to talk about the Digital World while Laphicet was here.

"It's alright. Laphicet can hear about the Digital World. Maybe he'll even become a Digidestined''. Davis said to the younger Digidestined with a smile, thinking Laphicet could be a Digidestined in time. "Davis is right. I really want Laphicet to come to the Digital World when the war is over and see him have fun''. Kari said in agreement about what Davis said, wanting to show Laphicet the Digital World when the war is over. "Is the Digital World really in trouble right now''. Laphicet asked his older sibling in confusion, wondering how much trouble the Digital World is in. "It is, but I promise that you'll come to the Digital World someday''. Kari said to her younger brother as she rubbed his head with her right hand, smiling at Laphicet.

Laphicet gained a smile on his face at what Kari said. "I really look forward to going to the Digital World, someday''. Laphicet said to his sister, now wanting to go to the Digital World as soon as possible, getting Kari to smile at Laphicet. "We'll be back as soon as we can, Laphi''. Kari said to her little brother as she went next to Davis, with the younger Digidestined brining out their Digivices, with Kari's Digivice now looking like Davis's, only pure white now. **"Digi-port open!''.** All the younger Digidestined said as the Digi-gate activated and the computer sucked them in, getting Laphicet to look in amazement at what he saw. "Alright, kiddo. Want to go play some soccer''. Tai said to his younger brother with a smile, getting Laphicet to smile.

* * *

 **(With the Digidestined team 2)**

The Digidestined team 02 landed on the ground on their feet and in a surprisingly green and beautiful forest that was not destroyed. "Wow! I thought every area in the Digital World was destroyed''. T.K said in amazement at how the forest wasn't destroyed and looking very beautiful. "That's because this area isn't like the forest from yesterday''. Davis said as he crossed his arms and kept his guard up.

What Davis said, got everyone's attention as they looked at Davis. "What makes you say that, Davis''. Kari asked her boyfriend in confusion at what he meant. Davis was about to answer, when the sound of someone landing in front of them got everyone's attention. Everyone looked in front to see who landed, only for everyone, but Davis and Veemon to widen their eyes, especially Kari and Gatomon. The Digimon then landed in front of them was an Angewomon, who was looking at Kari and Gatomon. "An Angewomon!''. Kari and Gatomon called out in shock at seeing a female angel Digimon. "She's part of the army of Angels of light and has no intention to wage war against King Drasil, so she's an Ally''. Davis said to his girlfriend so that she would calm down.

"The Army of Angels of Light is an Army of Angel Digimon, with their Queen being a Digimon that has the power of Light and to bring back the Digimon from the dead''. Veemon called out to the team to explain what the army of light was, getting everyone to look amazed. The Angewomon then walked up to the team, before she stopped in front of Kari and Gatomon, looking down at them with the light users doing the same, only Kari and Gatomon had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Are you two the one?''. The Angewomon said to Kari and Gatomon, getting everyone, but Davis and Veemon confused. "Ummm, what are you talking about?''. Kari asked the Angewomon on what she meant by that, not understanding. However, Davis got in front of Kari and looked at the Angewomon. "Kari's the one. You saw and know it from seeing our battle with Milleniummon yesterday''. Davis said to the Angewomon with narrowed eyes, getting everyone, but Veemon and the Angewomon more confused. Angewomon smiled as she stood up. "Please follow me your majesty''. Angewomon said as she bowed a little to Kari, before she started walking off, getting everyone more confused. "If you want to know why Milleniummon wanted you and why you've been called Queen of Light, follow the Angewomon''. Davis said to his girlfriend, looking at her, getting Kari to look at him, before she took off running after the Angewomon, with the others following after them.

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

Back in the Human World, Tai and Laphicet were playing a game of Soccer with it being Laphicet's first try at Soccer and was actually a little good. Tai enjoyed his time with his new little brother and taught him everything they needed to know at Soccer. Soon both boys have stopped playing and were now in the school, walking back to the computer room.

"You got a real talent for Soccer, Laphicet''. Tai said to his little brother with a smile, proud of Laphicet for being a great soccer player, getting Laphicet to look a little embarrassed, which made him actually look cuter. "Thanks, big brother''. Laphicet said to his older adopted brother, feeling embarrassed at being praised at his brother that was so much better than him, getting Tai to smile at Laphicet. However, suddenly a mark appeared on Laphicet's chest, getting both boys to stop and look at the mark in shock at what they were seeing. "What the!''. Laphicet said to himself in surprise to see what was happening, before he floated off the ground, getting both boys to look surprised, before Laphicet was pulled into the computer room.

"Laphicet!''. Tai called out to his little brother as he ran into the computer room, just in time to see Laphicet get sucked into the computer, shocking Tai. "Did Laphicet just go to the Digital World''. Tai said to himself in shock at seeing his little brother enter the Digital World, before he went to the computer, but saw that it was still locked on the area that Davis and the others went to. "Gotta find Davis! Maybe he can find Laphicet, before anything bad happens to him''. Tai said as he held his Digivice out and got sucked into the Digi-gate, having been programmed to let anyone with a Digivice to enter.

* * *

 **(With Davis and the others)**

The Angewomon lead Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, and the others on top of a wall in the sky, having used an energy field to take them all up there and to the giant wall, which lead to a magical town of angel Digimon and a castle at the far end at one side, and seeing other Angewomon or other Angel Digimon firing arrows or attacks on top at the other end. When the group saw what the Angel Digimon was shooting at, they gained shocked looks upon seeing a large Dark army of Devidramon, Titamon and Anubismon coming at the gate, killing any angel Digimon that gets in their way. The only one not shocked by this is Davis and Veemon, who watched with crossed arms. "The reason why the Angels of Light fight the Dark Army is for our home and for the return of our Queen, QueenAngewomon." The Angewomon explained to the group as she watched in sadness, leaving Kari and Gatomon speechless about seeing the angels fight for them.

"Not to mention, our commander that rules us until our Queen returns, Seraphimon is also in danger." The Angewomon finished as the group saw an Angel Digimon get shot down during the fight on top of the wall, falling down to the ground, landing next to a Seraphimon, who is fighting, but lossing. The group also saw some other Angel Digimon fighting against the Devidramon army, both sides fighting ferociously against each other, with the army of Angels losing.

"Keep pushing forward! This kingdom will soon be ours and another force that opposes us will be destroyed!" A Devidramon shouted to his brothers as they roared at the walls that kept them out, blasting at the wall, causing it to start cracking. Sooner or later, the Angel City will belong to the Dark Forces as they kept blasting at the walls and Angel Digimon that kept them out. "Send in the Giant Devidramon!" A Devidramon shouted as some of the Devidramon, Titamon and Anubismon moved out of the way for a giant version of Devidramon to appear, roaring at the castle. Upon seeing giant Devidramon, all the Digidestined gasped in shock, except for Davis and Veemon, who narrow their eyes at the giant being. **"Demonic Gale!"** The giant Devidramon shouted as he took off to the air, releasing a powerful gale at the wall and Angel Digimon, destroying a good portion of the wall and taken down some Angel Digimon as they started to get deleted.

Seeing so many Angel Digimon hurt, Kari narrowed her eyes, before she glanced at Gatomon, wanting to know if she feels the same as her. Gatomon saw her look, before she nodded back at Kari. Before anyone knew it, both Kari and Gatomon jumped off the wall and into the sky. "Kari!" All the Digidestined shouted in shock at Kari's actions, except Davis and with a bright light appearing, covering Kari and Gatomon until it died down to reveal QueenAngewomon, ready for battle. Upon seeing the light and looking up, all the Angel Digimon saw QueenAngewomon, all the Angel Digimon looked in awe at seeing their beloved Angel Queen again, fighting by their side. QueenAngewomon threw a Light Danger at a flying DeviDramon, stabbing it in the head, before Queen Angewomon kicked it in the head, sending it to the ground, before she used her bow to knock out an Anubismon close to her, before she flew over the giant Devidramon, who roared in rage upon seeing the Queen. However, QueenAngewomon fired an arrow of light at the giant Devidramon's chest, making him screech in pain before he exploded, ending his life, with a few strays of light energy raining down on the Army of Darkness, deleting a few Digimon.

Once the deed was done, QueenAngewomon flew down towards the Devidramon; with a bright light covered her entire body suddenly. Soon, the light died down to reveal QueenAngewomon in a an armour that looks like Erza Scarlet's Heaven Wheel Armour, only she has swords made of light surrounding her, along with carrying two in each hand, even her stomach was revealed with her breasts the same size as Erza's, with her crown still on. QueenAngewomon cried out as she cut down one Devidramon in front of her, ending its life with the Digimon's body getting split in half. Seeing their comrade destroyed, a Devidramon roared in rage and try to attack QueenAngewomon from behind, only to suffer the same fate as one of QueenAngewomon's swords of light stabbed him. **"For the light!"** QueenAngewomon shouted to the Angel Digimon, which stunned everyone at her actions and how she is battling the army of Darkness with no fear. This shouted revived the spark inside every Angel Digimon, who all cheered at her words as they moved forward for their Queen to continue the battle. A Seraphimon used his Strike of the seven stars on the ground, with the attack going and destroying a few Digimon.

Soon, the tables were turned with the Angel Digimon getting the edge against the Devidramon, Anubismon and Titamon. "Push forward!" A Devidramon shouted as his fellow Devidramon moved forward to push back against the Angel Digimon until it was evenly matched, with QueenAngewomon in the air, unleashing many swords at the enemy Digimon. During the big battle, Davis, Veemon, and the other Digidestined watched the battle from a light energy made by the Angewomon that guided them to this battle. All of them still had shocked expressions on their faces, especially with how Kari and Gatomon joined in on the battle as QueenAngewomon, with Davis and Veemon smiling a bit upon seeing their girlfriends take action against the Devidramon. However, Davis and Veemon saw an Anubismon charge towards QueenAngewomon from behind with her not noticing.

"Not my girl, motherfucker!''. Davis called out as a gold energy surrounded him and Veemon, with both energies fusing into one, with a figure shooting out of the energy and straight at the Anubismon, punching it in the stomach and destroying it, getting QueenAngewomon's attention as she turned around and smiled when she saw Magnamon was behind her. Magnamon turned around to face QueenAngewomon, before he kneed down to one knee in the sky, with QueenAngewomon holding her right hand out to the Golden Knight, who held it with his left, before he placed a kiss on the hand. "Shall we, my Golden Knight''. QueenAngewomon said to her lover with a smile, glad to have a chance to battle alongside him again, which Magnamon nodded to her. "For you my beautiful Angel, anything''. Magnamon said to QueenAngewomon with a smile, getting QueenAngewomon to blush a little, but nod as they turned their attention back to the battle. Magnamon charged towards the army to engage in combat, while QueenAngewomon kept firing her swords.

* * *

 **(With Laphicet)**

Laphicet was walking in the middle of a destroyed forest, having no idea where he is. When he was first pulled into the digital world, he was scared when he saw he was in a destroyed forest, thinking that this belonged to the Army of Darkness, which his sister told him about and to hide from if he was ever in danger.

Laphicet doesn't know how he ended up in the Digital World, he just felt like he was pulled into the Digital World because it wanted him to come. "I'm scared, but I have to be brave and find my sister''. Laphicet said to himself as he tried to talk around the forest, while hiding from view. Kari told Laphicet about the Digital World last night, but told Laphicet that she doesn't want Laphicet to come to the Digital World in the state it is in, making Laphicet understand since he lost his birth parents in an accident. Right now, Laphicet has just walked out a bush and saw two mountains across from each other with a path in the middle of them, looking like it lead to somewhere in the Digital World, and in front of the path, was a demon like man Digimon with a tail, blond hair, wearing black clothes, having a gun in his hand, while looking at it and finally seating on a black motorcycle, getting Laphicet to gain stars in his eyes at what he was seeing.

"He's…he's…so cool!''. Laphicet thought to himself in amazement at what he was seeing, thinking that this Digimon was awesome. Laphicet then ran out of his hiding place and in front of the motorcycle, getting the Blond Digimon to notice, before he went back to looking at his gun. "Wow. You're so big and cool looking''. Laphicet said to amazement at how this Digimon looks and how he dresses, which the Digimon ignored and continued looking at his gun. "Hi, can you hear me!''. Laphicet called out to the demon Digimon, getting a nod from him as he continued looking at his gun. "You must really like that gun if you're paying so much attention to it. What's your name, mister''. Laphicet said to the demon Digimon, wanting to know his name and be friends. "Name's Beelzemon, now beat it kid''. The Digimo now revealed to be the Demon Lord Beelzemon said to Laphicet as he pointed his gun at Laphicet, wanting him to leave.

However, Laphicet didn't look scared and smiled at Beelzemon. "Beelzemon! That's a cool name''. Laphicet said to the Demon Lord, getting Beelzemon to widen his eyes at the kid not being afraid of him. "Kid, why aren't you scared of me''. Beelzemon asked Laphicet on why he doesn't seem afraid of him since many Digimon fear him. "You may seem mean on the outside, but you're really kind and a nice guy that wouldn't hurt a puppy''. Laphicet said to the Demon Lord with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Beelzemon's eyes widen in shock at what the child said, before he held his gun out to shot Laphicet, but wouldn't pull the trigger. Beelzemon tried hard to pull the trigger, but his finger wouldn't move, making Beelzemon sighed as he put his gun away. "Listen kid, this place is dangerous. Its best you head back to your world''. Beelzemon said to Laphicet, thinking it was best for Laphicet to go home.

"I would, but I don't know how to? I think only my sister can do that and I can't find her''. Laphicet said to the Demon Lord, telling him that he can't go back to his home world, looking down at the ground in sadness with his arms wrapped around himself, getting the Demon Lord to feel sorry for the child. "Say kiddo, why don't I give you a ride on my baby and we'll find your sister''. Beelzemon said to the child, surprising Laphicet and himself at what he was saying. "Really! Thanks!''. Laphicet said the Demon Lord with a bright smile, getting Beelzemon to chuckle. "Sure, whatever kid? Just no pulling on the clothes, they coast $1000''. Beelzemon said to the child as he pulled Laphicet to his lap with his left claw, with Laphicet happily seating on Beelzemon's lap, just as Beelzemon pulled the handlebar on his motorcycle, getting it to roar to life as it went forward. "WHOA!''. Laphicet called out in awe with his eyes closed, laughing at how fun this is. "Just wait, kiddie! This is just slow motion for me, watch this!''. Beelzemon said to Laphicet with a smirk as he turned his bike around and started heading towards the mountain, riding up the mountain against gravity, getting Laphicet to laugh in joy at what was happening, getting Beelzemon to smile at the child.

* * *

 **(With Magnamon and QueenAngewomon)**

The battle between the army of light and army of Darkness has finally come to an end, with the army of light being the victories. QueenAngewomon used her power to bring back the dead Angel Digimon and give the advantage to the army of light, while the Digidestined and their Digimon watched. Magnamon and QueenAngewomon have battled side by side, having each other's backs and protecting each other from harm.

Right now, Magnamon and QueenAngewomon were standing side by side as they stood over the thousand bodies of DeviDramon, Anubismon and Titamon, with QueenAngewomon back to normal, with the two standing on a field of light. "Not bad. You're getting better at battling as QueenAngewomon''. Magnamon said to his lover with his arms crossed, impressed with her skills that she quickly preformed. "I guess I just get used to fighting as I fight. I have a duty after all, to protect the people I love''. QueenAgewomon said to her lover with a smile, refusing to be defeated when she has her duty to complete, getting Magnamon to smile at her.

"Guys!''. Magnamon and QueenAngewomon heard their friend's voices, getting them to turn around to see their friends running up to them, making them smile at seeing their friends alright. "That was awesome/ You did great/ you guys were like a power couple''. Yolei, Cody, T.K and their Digimon called out in shock, awe and admiration at their friends, making them smile. "My Queen!''. Everyone heard a voice, getting the group to turn to see a Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Angewomon walking up to them. Once the three angel Digimon were in front of QueenAngewomo, they all kneed and bowed their heads. "Welcome, my queen''. Seraphimon said to QueenAngewomon in respect. "It's a miracle that our new queen has come to us''. Ophanimon said to QueenAngewomon with respect in her voice.

"Listen, I'm a little confused. I understand that I'm someone of great importance since I can bring back dead digimon, but was I chosen as the Queen of Light and I heard that there was another before me''. QueenAngewomon said to the three angel Digimon, still confused at what was happening and why she was chosen as the queen of light. The Angel Digimon understood her confusion and started to explain. "Every 1000 years in the Digital world, the Light chooses a human and Digimon to bear the greatest power of the light, the ability to use any power of the light and bring the dead back to life. There has only been 2 queens of light in existence and you are the second''. The Angewomon said to QueenAngewomon as she explained how she was chosen, making QueenAngewomon understand what she was saying.

QueenAngewomon was then about to ask about the last Queen of Light, when suddenly a voice called out. "Guys!''. Everyone heard Tai's voice, getting them to turn to see Tai on WarGreymon's back, who was flying towards them. "Tai! What's wrong''. Magnamon asked his old friend on why he seems frighten, with everyone else wondering the same thing as WarGreymon landed on the ground in front of them. "It's Laphicet. His here in the Digital World''. Tai said to everyone as he got off Wargreymon's back, making everyone gasp in shock at what he said.

"WHAT!''. QueenAngewomon shouted out in shock at what she heard, before she looked at the three Angel Digimon behind her. "Send out a search party to find a 8-year-old boy that has brown hair, blue eyes and wears black clothes''. QueenAngewomon ordered the Angel Digimon to search for her little brother. "At once''. The three Angels said to their queen as they flew to the castle to send out a search party, with QueenAngewomon looking back at her friends. "Split up and search for Laphicet! Magnamon, Tai and WarGreymon with me, while you three go search in the other areas!''. QueenAngewomon said to the team with it sounding like a demand, before she took off flying, making Magnamon sigh, before he and WarGreymon chase after her with Tai back on WarGreymon's back, leaving the others alone, before they went to go search for Laphicet.

* * *

 **(With Laphicet)**

Laphicet has had the time of his life with Beelzemon, riding with him all around the forest with both Digimon and human enjoying the fun together. Right now they were just lying down on the ground, looking up at the sky as they had satisfied smiles on their faces. "That was the most fun I've ever had''. Laphicet said to Beelzemon with a smile, enjoying his time with Beelzemon. "Me two, kiddo''. Beelzemon said to Laphicet with a smile on his face, enjoying his time with Laphicet.

Soon Beelzemon's stomach growled, getting Laphicet to look at Beelzemon, who was blushing in embarrassment. "Looks like someone is hungry''. Laphicet said with a smile, having gotten hungry himself, making Beelzemon chuckle at what Laphicet said. "So, I skipped breakfast''. Beelzemon said with a smile on his face, chuckling at how he was dumb enough to forget breakfast, nod that he'll ever admit it. "There must be some food here, I'll be back soon''. Laphicet said to Beelzemon as he got up from the ground, before he went to search for food. Once Laphicet was out of sight, Beelzemon got up from the ground. "Nice kid, that little man is. So long kid, its best we don't met again''. Beelzemon said to himself, knowing it was best if Laphicet doesn't see him again as he got on his bike, before he drove off.

With Laphicet, he was walking around the destroyed forest, searching for food for him and Beelzemon, only for him to see an old man Digimon with demon wings and a staff on top of a tree, before the old man jumped down. "A creepy old man''. Laphicet said in surprise, making the old man land on his face at what the kid said, before he got up with his face showing anger. "You're coming with me, you little parasite''. The Old man said as he picked up Laphicet over his shoulder, with Laphicet struggling to be free. "Let me go! Big sister, big brother! Beelzemon!''. Laphicet shouted out for his friends to help him, with his scream being heard by Beelzemon, getting him to have his bike go sideways and look at where he heard the voice. "Laphicet!''. Beelzemon said to himself in concern for his friend, before he rode his bike to where he heard his friend's voice.

Up in the sky, QueenAngewomon, Wargreymon, Tai and Magnamon were flying in the sky, searching for Laphicet, when QueenAngewomon and Tai heard Laphicet call out. "I heard Laphicet! Follow me!''. QueenAngewomon called out to her friends as she shot out to find her brother, with the two Digimon following after her.

Back with the Old man, he was taking Laphicet somewhere, who was still struggling. "This is why I hate children!''. The Old man Digimon said as he really hated brining a struggling child with him, before he heard the sounds of a motorcycle, before Beelzemon rode his bike over the old man, landing on the ground before he turned his ride around to look at the Old man. "If you know what's good for you, you old fart Barbamon, you'll let the kid go!''. Beelzemon shouted out at his fellow Demon Lord as he got off his bike and stood in front of Barbamon. "Beelzemon! Mind your own business you stubborn demon bike rider, the kid is mine''. The Old man revealed to be Barbamon said to Beelzemon as he held the struggling Laphicet in front of him.

"His right. Just what the fuck am I doing''. Beelzemon thought to himself in confusion at his actions. "Go back to guarding the way to our master's seal!''. Barbamon shouted at the Demon Lord, before his hand was bitten by Laphicet, getting Barbamon to shout out in pain and let Laphicet go. Laphicet then ran towards Beelzemon, with Barbamon chasing him, but suddenly three lights came out from the sky and landed on the ground a little away from the Demon Lords and child. "What was that''. Laphicet said in confusion, before he looked and ran as Barbamon tried to catch him, before Barbamon jumped to grab Laphicet, but Beelzemon leaped at Barbamon and punched him, sending him to the ground, with Laphicet getting behind Beelzemon.

Back at the landing spot, Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon groaned as they got up from the ground. "That does it! Next training we're doing is how to make emergence landings!''. Davis said to the group as they all stood up, before they saw Laphicet next to Beelzemon, who was facing Barbamon, who was now standing up. "There's Laphicet!''. Tai called out in surprise to see his brother with two Mega Digimon. Back with Laphicet, he held onto Beelzemon's pants as he stood in front of him to protect him from Barbamon. "What is the meaning of this? You're gonna be in deep shit once the others learn of this!''. Barbamon shouted out at his Demon Lord comrade, angered at his actions. "Laphicet!''. Kari's voice was heard, getting Laphicet to turn to see Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon. "Sis''. Laphicet called out in joy as he tried to run towards Kari, only for Barbamon to jump in his way, making Laphicet to stop running, but Beelzemon leaped at Barbamon to punch him, but he jumped into the air to dodge.

"You'll pay! **Crimson Fire!''.** Barbamon called out as he fired a stream of fire from his staff, striking Beelzemon in the stomach, sending him to the ground, moaning in pain. "Beelzemon!''. Laphicet shouted out in concern for his friend as he went to Beelzemon's face, who looked at Laphicet. "Please be okay''. Laphicet said to his friend with a worried look on his face, before Beelzemon saw another stream of fire heading towards Laphicet, making Beelzemon growl as he pushed Laphicet out of the way and jumped out of the way and into the air above Barbamon.

"That Fucking dose it! **Double Impact!''.** Beelzemon called out as he brought out his Shot guns, before he fired at the steam of fire, destroying it and shooting past Barbamon's stomach, leaving a whole. "You traitor! You'll pay for this!''. Barbamon said to his former comrade as he disappeared in Dark Energy, just as Beelzemon landed on the ground, growling at the old Demon Lord.

"Who is that Digimon?''. Gatomon said on confusion at the Digimon protecting Laphicet. "We gotta get him away from Laphicet!''. Veemon shouted out to the group, getting them to look at Veemon and Davis, seeing their serious faces. "Why, what's wrong?''. Agumon asked the two on why they look serious. "That's no normal Digimon! That's Beelzemon, a Demon Lord!''. Davis called out to the group, making them widen their eyes. "A Demon Lord!''. Tai said in shock that the Digimon protecting Laphicet was a Demon Lord. "We gotta get Laphicet away now!''. Kari said to the group, getting nods from them.

Laphicet walked up to Beelzemon and smiled at him. "You were amazing out there''. Laphicet said to his friend, getting a chuckle from him. "Laphicet, get away from him!''. Laphicet and Beelzemon heard the Digidestined's voices, getting them to turn to see them running towards Laphicet, who looked back at Beelzemon. "What does he mean by that''. Laphicet said in confusion at why they said that, before a ball of light appeared in his hands, getting him and Beelzemon confused, while the Digimon and Digidestined stopped. "What is that?''. Gatomon said in confusion at what was in Laphicet's hand. "No way in hell''. Davis said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"What is this?''. Laphicet said in confusion as the ball disappeared to reveal the same device that Davis had, only pure black. "Is this…a Digivice''. Laphicet said in confusion as Beelzemon looked at the Digivice, with the others gasping. "Laphicet's a Digdestined! To a Demon Lord!''. Kari said in shock at seeing her adopted younger brother become a Digidestined with his partner Digimon being a Demon Lord. However, a blast in the sky then hit Beelzemon, surrounding him in energy. "What's happening to you''. Laphicet called out in concern for his partner as Beelzemon glowed, before he shrunk down and the energy disappeared to reveal an Impmon in his place. The Impmon had widened his eyes as he looked at himself. "We'll that's just great! I'm back to being Impmon!''. Impmon said to himself as everyone looked at him.

 **(Digimon Analyser)**

"I may look small, but I'm tough as nuts with my Badaboom and Night of Blizzard attack, I'm the coolest virus rookie Digimon there is''. Impmon said to himself, not knowing he was giving information about himself to everyone.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)**

"Even if you're like this, your still so cool''. Laphicet said to his new partner as he hugged Impmon, making the older Digidestiend and Digimon sweet drop at how Laphicet was being cuddly. "Hey, just because you're my partner now doesn't mean I'll let you hug me, but I'll allow it this time''. Impmon said to his partner as he crossed his arms as Laphicet continued to hug him.

"Laphicet. Time to go home now''. Kari said to her younger brother as she walked up to him. "Alright, but can I bring Impmon''. Laphicet said to Kari with a pleading look on his face, getting Kari to look at Davis, who nodded to her. "Alright, but you better take good care of him''. Kari said to Laphicet with a smile, getting Laphicet to smile at her as he nodded. Soon the Digidestined sent a message to Yolei, T.K and Cody, before they went up to a TV that was close and returned to the real world.

* * *

 **And done. Surprise, Beelzemon is Laphicet's partner Digimon and I came up with ideas for Exveemon's ultimate and Mega Form for next chapter, where the human partners of the Royal Knights are revealed.**


End file.
